Envy
by A Nyan Cat
Summary: It started as something small: Friends grabbing a bite to eat. Getting lunch together. Footsies under the table. A midnight kiss. Lust. Begging. Bliss. Tears. Betrayal. Pain. If they'd known this was what love was, maybe they would've stirred clear from this treacherous path.
1. Chapter 1

_"Thirty-Minute Intermission. All students return at quarter of. Thank you for you co…"_

Bakugo didn't give a damn about much these days. Of course, becoming a hero was important, but all these rules and regulations were such a drag. He already had to sit through these practicalities and lessons for 3 months with Todoroki and loud mouth, but he didn't know how long he could last.

But then he thought about that damn nerd, and All Might and his words. He definitely had some catching up to do.

Bakugo sighed.

"Yo, Icy Hot." Todoroki looked up from his book to see the blonde boy looking at him, minus the usual aggressive face.

He seemed more...'tired' than usual nowadays.

"Be back by quarter of, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Todoroki closed his book and got up from his seat. He could use a bit of a break himself. Like he realized during the exam: the reason he was in this mess was no fault but his own. He assumed Bakugo knew that much already- it was clear Yoarashi did. But still, something was off about the explosive boy.

"Good." Shoto was brought out of his thoughts by the rustling of Bakugo hoisting his bag over his shoulder, voice low. "I'm gonna take a walk, I'll be back."

Where their 3-month hero exam courses weren't held weren't too far from U.A, more so their dorms. However, it wasn't the farthest either. But that was the issue. Bakugo's mood was far in the trash, and although taking it out on familiar faces didn't bother him, the last person he wanted to take his frustrations out on was-

"Baku~!" Bakugo nearly fell over, being greeted with an overly-excited hug from behind, followed by a strong kiss on the cheek. He gently pulled the soft pair of delicacies from around his waist, only to look down and gaze into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever come to know.

Mina Ashido's eyes.

 _"Damn…"_ Bakugo thought to himself. Just not right now, he wasn't in the mood right now...! And talking about his problems was something he didn't usually do with words, ironically. Nonetheless, wearing "masks" was something not even some pros were as good at, as he expected she'd pull something like this.

"Hey."

... _some_ pros.

"Pfft, what was that? Didn't you miss me, even just a little?" Mina teased, tapping his nose with a delicate finger. Bakugo scoffed, looking anywhere other than her captivating orbs.

"Hey, you never look away from me unless something's wrong…" Mina tilted her head in confusion. She was still getting a feel for his aneurysms but connecting Bakugo's dots was always a slow process to say the least. Especially for Mina.

"...wait a sec, something's wrong! What's wrong!?" Bakugo just put his hands in his pockets and turned around, continuing to walk down the hallway. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Just gonna go for a walk, ok?" If anyone in their class had known how soft Bakugo's voice could get, they'd melt. Fortunately for Mina, she was one of the few who he spoke to with such kindness.

"Oh! Um...I-I'll go with you!" She quickly caught up to the boy and held his arm, the affectionate action causing fluster on the blonde's face. Still, there was too much on his mind for him to return the emotion. "Katsuki, what's the matter?" Ashido said cutely-yet-upset.

"I told you, it's nothing. W-what are you even doing here Raccoon Eyes? Aren't you a little far from the dorms? And you're still in your uniform."

"It's not the farthest in the world, silly. I just came here right after class. And before you say anythin', no. No one knows where I am." She hugged his arm tighter, fingers running over the fabricated muscles.

Of course, she wanted him to feel better, but the pink girl found it getting harder and harder to stay away from the boy. She knew they weren't official quite yet, and Bakugo cherished his privacy above many things. But at some point, Mina Ashido managed to melt her way under _The Katsuki Bakugo's_ skin, and he hated it. She was the only one who could make him weak like this, blushing and nervous as his arm constantly brushed against her voluptuous chest. And she was the only one who could get away with coming out to see him like this.

"Besides, I know how much you hate these classes. I just wanted to brighten your day was all. But I'm sorry, I should've-"

"Stop being cute."

Mina's eyes widened, as she felt her skin grow an even brighter shade. "Sorry, it's a little difficult for me." Bakugo scoffed again, a small-yet-definite smirk creeping up his face. "See, there we go!" Mina teased, looking up at Bakugo, who only kept his eyes in front.

She wanted to do more for him, she felt his stress. She hated seeing people like this, Bakugo especially. He was prideful and wouldn't let anyone know how hurt he was inside until it spilled over the edge. And she knew how skilled he was at bottling his emotions.

As the two walked past what appeared to be locker rooms, she knew just what to do.

Mina stopped, her hands sliding down to his wrists as she pulled him to a halt.

"Come with me." There was a dash of mystery in her voice.

"What are you-"

"Oh, just come on!" She was playful above all else. In instances where Bakugo was found to be serious, Mina just simply didn't give a damn. She pulled the explosion boy off his feet and practically dragged him to the female locker room.

Bakugo couldn't get over how soft her skin was. Her quirk worked wonders for her: She very rarely wore make-up, and never applied much when she did. Honestly, she didn't have to. To him, Mina was the most attractive girl in the class. As they continued to stammer, Bakugo's gaze landed on the girl's hips. Her uniform complimented her curves to no end, and her skirt was teasing him, ruffling in the rush they were in.

Not to mention, Bakugo had the pleasure to get all too acquainted with Mina's hips, as well as the rest of her body. So, by the time she sat him down on a polished wooden bench and leaned into him, it became clear what her intentions were.

"H-here Ashido!? Are you nuts!?"

"Nooo~, I'm Mina silly!" There were times he wished he had a remote for this girl, as she giggled in his face. She began to rub her palms over his shoulders, sliding his backpack off his body.

"Baku, relax..." There it was again, that damned "Baku" nickname she'd gotten accustomed to. Mina's voice grew soft and hushed, Bakugo couldn't believe how fast she could go from cute to down-right sexy. "The only people I gotta worry about here is-"

"Your damn 'boyfriend'."

She _really_ wished he would lay off with **that** for once.

"Stop it! You know I didn't come here just to hear that a thousand more times! I came here for you..." Despite the cupping of his face, Bakugo could sense the irritation in her voice. Seeing her mad was different, it was like seeing repressed emotions spill out of someone. Mina didn't get mad. But like the good, Bakugo tended to bring the bad out of her sometimes, and really get on her nerves.

He grabbed Mina's waist and pulled her closer, causing her to fall into him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a brief, passionate kiss, which startled the butterflies in Mina's stomach. Even though it wasn't the first time, each of their kisses always felt like it; she was still a schoolgirl losing her mind as she got some attention from one of the varsity football players.

"Sorry...just have a lot on my mind is all." Bakugo admitted.

"Well, you know you can talk about it." Mina pushed the locks out of her lover's face. She may have had the Acid quirk, but it was Bakugo with the power to melt her. Every little thing he did sent shivers down her spine, she truly couldn't get enough of him.

"'You _know_ I can't." Bakugo said, frustrated. Mina knew talking about his problems was, to him, a sign of weakness. Midoriya brought that out of him on multiple occasions, he didn't plan on there being anyone else doing so.

"Oh yeah?" Mina climbed into his lap, straddling him. He always forgot this side of her, she could take over in an instant and he would never see it coming. As Bakugo had sides of himself he didn't show many, Ashido did as well.

She snatched Bakugo's face again and placed another kiss, this one stronger. Mina tilted her head, they found themselves in sync, and Bakugo's senses were exploding. Their eyes were low, he was getting lost in Mina's golden beauties. The smell of mint mixed with...was that Violet Bomb (he knew her perfumes better than anyone)? It was captivating, but not as much as the feeling of the girl sucking on his lips or running her fingers through his messy hair. Then Mina started to buck her hips, earning a deep groan from the boy beneath her. Unable to resist, Bakugo's hands instinctively slide up from her thighs to her waist, stealing himself a moan.

 _"God, I **love** that…"_ Mina thought to herself. That grip that he had was so intense, it always sent spirals down to her core. Bakugo returned the favor, releasing the kiss with a _*pop*_ of her lips. Winning was everything to him, so the hungry look in Mina's face was a good sign.

"Mina, who was this supposed to be for again?" he teased, nibbling on her neck as she unbuttoned his uniform.

"Shut up..." she said breathlessly into the air. He was going after her sweet spots and she was starting to lose it. "Or you won't get your **_surprise_**." That devilish smile appeared, and Mina loved it. Because it was a signature smile, his smile.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Mina smiling at Bakugo lovingly.

"Y'know..." She spoke real quiet- Bakugo hated sentimentals, but Mina only talked about these kinds of things if it was important. "I would've never expected us to...you know, be making out in a women's locker room almost a whole year ago."

"Where's this coming from?" He never stopped caressing her outer thighs, somewhat distracting her from her point.

"It's just…"

"Oh, come on, you're acting like that damn nerd! Just spit it out."

"How did I end up with someone like you?"

A statement like that would normally sound harsh, but the way Mina avoided his gaze, looking at the ground as her hands mindlessly played with the baby hairs on the back of his neck, he knew.

She didn't think she was worth his time at all.

Sure, not too much time had passed since they first started taking steps towards a relationship, but that didn't mean she always had to become so giddish around him. Mina Ashido was known for her bright personality, always cheery- one could even say obnoxious. A slacker in academics, yet always striving to become a hero just as much as anyone in UA, if that, more. And like Bakugo, she was always up for a challenge.

However, all of that disappeared when she was around him. Bakugo saw sides of Mina that she probably hadn't ever shown anyone. It was like a weakness…huh.

Suddenly the dots started connecting for Katsuki...

He realized he too grew weak around her…

Bakugo stared up at the ceiling lights, the buzzing of the electricity taking him back in time.

"How it all started, huh...?"

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following chapters take place before Chapter 1. "..." (ellipsis) indicate when time has resumed...**

Aizawa kicked the explosive boy's door open, throwing an apron at his face. "Bakugo, up. Now." Bakugo grumbled like a child, pulling his pillow over his head. _"What's with this guy!? The sun's barely up!"_

"Breakfast, I'm gonna need some. I noticed during the Training Camp how skilled you are in culinary arts, and I have to teach your actually-responsible classmates, minus you and Midoriya of course."

The teacher waited until Katsuki's back was at least off the bed, rubbing his crimson eyes and using them to glare with hatred. "What the hell!? We have cooks for that, don't we!?" "Oh, I told them I had it covered. They were delighted." Bakugo swore he could here crickets resounding a chirp in the kitchen.

"Here." Aizawa threw Bakugo a key, which would allow him access to the kitchen area for the time being. "You'll find everything you need downstairs in the kitchen." Bakugo knew him and Midoriya fighting at Ground Beta would more or less have its consequences, but this?

This was just ridiculous.

"What the hell!? What about Deku!?"

"Don't worry about him, he has his own job." Bakugo's breath hitched as Aizawa's cold demeanor chilled the entire room. "Oh, and I like pancakes. That doesn't mean maybe make them, maybe not. Make the pancakes, mm?" Bakugo was brimming with rage at this point, but his teacher was already exiting the room.

"Besides..." Bakugo looked up at the head that peeped back through the door.

"Midoriya can't cook."

"...DAMMIT DEKU!"

* * *

Bakugo listened to music as the eggs scrambled in the pan, trying to calm his nerves. Aizawa's typing could be heard from his half-closed door, and daybreak was the perfect catalyst to piss Bakugo off. Especially since Midoriya got to sleep, but he'd get his. One way or another.

The anticlimactic end to the exams left him and Midoriya with house arrest, but that didn't matter. All Might's words still rang through his ears, and the kindling of his rivalry fired him up a bit.

But there wasn't time for that now, as Bakugo did as he was instructed and made breakfast for Eraserhead. Pancakes glistened with maple syrup, complemented by sausage and eggs, ham still sizzling with heat. "Hey, Mr. Aizawa. It's finished." Bakugo said in irritation, pulling his headphones down to adjust the volume of his voice. "I'm going back to bed."

Bakugo slept soundly, falling into slumber shortly after he lay back down. Rest never seemed so good until this moment.

It's just a shame he would enjoy it for no more than ten minutes.

With the same manner as the first time, Aizawa kicked Bakugo's door open, still eating the sausage links. Bakugo nearly jumped out of his skin, sitting up while cursing. "Bakugo, this food is…" Bakugo looked on confusion.

"...incredible."

The urgency and seriousness in his teacher's voice, this early in the morning…Bakugo was simply done for the day at this point.

"I think your classmates would like some too. Meaning that I'll be asking them how **their** breakfast was at the start of class. I hope you catch my drift…" With that, Aizawa's head left through the peep of the door as it did earlier.

If there was anything Class 1-A remembered that day, it was Bakugo's resounding rage so early in the morning.

* * *

"Mm-MM! I gotta say Bakugo, you make some _mean_ bacon!" Kaminari said with his mouth stuffed.

"Kaminari! Where are your manners!? Honestly, we're eating..." Yaoyorozu scolded from across the table, but her taste buds having a party caused her to participate in the same poor-mannered actions. "But I have to say Bakugo, these are the greatest biscuits I've ever had!"

"Yeah Bakugo, you could definitely cook for me any day!" Yaoyorozu's orgasmic reaction and Uraraka's winking as he handed her plate over only irked him more.

"Shut up you morons! And who's next!? Make it snappy!" Bakugo shouted, before turning to Midoriya and holding up the number two in annoyance. Izuku scrambled and reached into the fridge for more eggs.

 _Earlier this morning…_

 _"GET YOUR ASS UP, YOU DAMN NERD! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Bakugo busted through the One-for-All inheritor's room and pulled the blanket from him._

 _"B-but I already have work assigned to me!"_

 _"YEAH!? WELL YOU GOT MORE!" Midoriya defended himself with his pillow as Bakugo continued to explode._

That's how Midoriya's morning began. But it was nice. Bakugo's explosive way of requesting for assistance, and the two cooperating was a step in the right direction. Bakugo had even made Midoriya breakfast, but told him if he let anyone find out, he'd "send him straight to hell."

Bakugo handed Jiro and Tokoyami their plates, making the last two...

"Thanks again for last night Todoroki! I pulled an all-nighter, so I'm ready to stuff my face...!" That damn cheery voice. Katsuki sucked his teeth, turning to see the Half-Cold, Half-Hot user walk up along with Raccoon Eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome to go first Mina." Todoroki gestured, causing Mina to heat up and freeze.

"Such a gentleman!" she teased, putting on a facade as she nudged him in the arm.

"Hurry it up already..." Katsuki snapped under his breath. Ashido's googly eyes turned to a glare, Bakugo could be so hateful sometimes she thought.

"But I'm all set, you first." Mina insisted after turning her attention back to Shoto, who nodded before approaching Bakugo and waiting patiently for his meal. But he didn't have to wait long, oddly enough. Bakugo readied his plate and handed it to him without a word, raising suspicion. Todoroki inspected the plate, surely he did something. Wait, what was th—

"Relax, if I was gonna spit in your damn food, you would've seen it." Bakugo rolled his eyes, and Shoto was trying to figure out if he should've been grateful or disgusted.

Nonetheless, he took his seat, and Mina stepped up with a pep in her step. Bakugo turned slightly before quickly turning away. Mina wore a skimpy black tank top along with her uniform skirt, a little slow on preparing this morning. She was spilling out of her clothes, he thought, shaking his head to ward off dangerous thoughts.

"Eyes on the prize man." Kirishima teased as he walked passed his friend, running to the fridge for water as Bakugo tried to hit him for his comment.

His sudden nervousness caused Mina to grow obliviously concerned.

"Bakugo? Everything ok?" The pink girl asked, trying to see what he was doing. But all she did was further damage his focus on the task at hand.

"What!? Idiot, I'm f— wait." Bakugo put his finger to the girl's face, looking over her in devilish glee. To his delight, Todoroki never saw him dose his food with hot sauce, strategically placing it under the bulk of food. Mina turned to see him looking at Shoto, as he took his first bite.

In mere moments, Todoroki was coughing heavily, face burning as he wolfed his entire glass of water down, right before cooling himself off with his quirk, and Bakugo snorted quietly.

"You got a problem with the food, you bastard?" Bakugo covered his tracks with a snide remark before he signaled Midoriya for one more egg.

Todoroki caught his breath before glaring at the explosion boy in irritation. He wasn't innocent at all- 'innocence' didn't coincide with Katsuki.

"Very _funny_." Todoroki slammed his foot on the floor, making a smooth ice trail as Bakugo took the egg from Midoriya's hand, pivoting back to the stove.

"Crap!" Bakugo struggled to keep his balance, dropping the egg as he regained it.

"Looks like you have some cleaning to do." Todoroki said as he stood up and grabbed his bag, walking to the door. Bakugo growled in irritation as Shoto made his way to class, that arrogant face of his seriously pissing him off.

"GET BACK HERE SO YOU CAN DIE!"

"Hey, uh, Kacchan? I think we're out of eggs." Midoriya closed the fridge.

"What!? What do you mean 'we're out'!?"

"I believe what Midoriya is trying to say is—" Iida was quickly interrupt by Katsuki, who reminded 'Four-eyes' that not all things were figurative.

 _"I think your classmates would like some too. Meaning that I'll be asking them how their breakfast was at the start of class. I hope you catch my drift."_

Aizawa's voice chilled Bakugo's form, sending shivers down his spine. Everyone had to eat. Midoriya panicked as he knew they'd get in trouble if Mina didn't get breakfast. It was all over, their dreams of being heroes as far as Izuku was concerned.

Bakugo sighed, watching Mina turn to walk away.

"Raccoon Eyes."

Mina looked back in pouty attitude. "You know, being called that can really…" By the time she turned around, she was speechless, gasping for what seemed like an eternity as she looked at Bakugo presenting her a full course meal. "H-h-how did you _do_ that!?"

He'd left his food in the oven so it wouldn't get cold: carrots and peas mixed with precision, with golden hash browns, french toast and some sausage. Not some magic trick like this bonehead made it out to be.

"Hey, no fair. Why does Mina get a five-star meal? You and Sato can't just win over the hearts of everyone through your food!" Mineta wagged his fork, ticking Katsuki off.

"They're all five stars you damn grape! Besides..." Bakugo pressed the plate into Mina's stomach. "Everyone's gotta eat, Mr. Aizawa's damn orders. I won't have you nerds screwing things up any further for me." Mina took the plate of food, then looked up at him. With her eyes beaming, Bakugo never realized how nice they were, but was still irritated by her glowing and cheery expression.

"Aww, Bakugooo~!" Mina pulled the explosive boy in for a big embrace, wrapping one of her arms around his neck while holding her treasured plate of food. A tint of red appeared across his nose and some of his classmates snickered and sneered at the boy's rare moment of shy-hood. He didn't know where to place his hands, looking foolish as he stuttered. Her rather impressive chest was mashing into his as she had to stand on the tips of her toes, and she smelled absolutely _wonderful_. He was almost disappointed when she released him from her torturous hold.

"You, like, have **no idea** how much I need food right now~! You're the sweetest~!"

"G-get off of me, idiot!" Bakugo quickly turned and threw his apron off, avoiding any more embarrassment.

As everyone enjoyed their meals, the pink girl would take her first bite.

Mina shuttered, drawing attention from everyone. Bakugo looked up in anger, slowly stopping what he was doing.

"It's...it's…" Mina couldn't express herself, everyone fearing she'd do the unthinkable: spit out Bakugo's food. And Katsuki was just _itching_ for the slightest sign of disrespect so he could blow off some steam. Todoroki had apparently set some sort of example, and he would shut it down immediately should that be the case.

 **"It's like my taste buds are traveling down a river of untold euphoria~!"** Mina sang in a daze.

"I didn't think Mina's vocabulary was so good…" Sato snorted. The horned girl would bark at him moments afterward for his comment.

Mina took another bite of her food, blurting out the first thing that had come to her mind.

"Mm! Y'know Bakugo...you'd make a _great_ husband!"

Jiro spit her drink out, as her friends looked at her in awe. Mina was bold to say the least.

"M-Mina!?"

"Hey you guys, I think Bakugo's blushing again!"

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugo wouldn't hear another word.

As everyone continued to enjoy their morning, time breezed past them, unseen by all except the invisible girl.

"Shoot! We're gonna be late!" A pair of gloves and shoes scurried to gather her things, causing small uproar from everyone else, as they soon followed. Bakugo and Midoriya followed as well, completely forgetting about their house arrest until Mineta pulled them back down to reality.

"Uh, and just what are you two doing?" The cocky voice came from below, as the boys looked down at their classmate who halted them with his hand. "Hey Kaminari, get a load of this: the rookies forgot they had house arrest." "Ha! You guys are priceless. But seriously, Bakugo, you gotta work on that temper man."

Midoriya chimed in. "R-rookies? But I passed my exam just like you guys. This is just because of..." He didn't fail to notice Bakugo's blazing glare.

"Exam or not, I'm still the best there is. You 'rookies' can take this time to catch up." Bakugo said calmly before returning to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

Midoriya looked on in shame, he shouldn't have said anything. This was a minor setback for him, but any setback for Bakugo was a big one. He said his farewells to his fellow classmates, looking back at Katsuki as he cleaned the kitchen and the dropped egg from earlier. Rivals, friends, whatever it was, he hated seeing him battle with himself like this.

Cleaning the dorms took longer than expected. They broke the work up evenly: Bakugo would do the boys' half, and Midoriya would do the girls'. At first Aizawa had limited their work to just the common area, but after All Might left for the night, his anger sparked once more. They had to clean everything.

Surprisingly, the female side was a bit messier, and Bakugo had to pick up Midoriya's slack and go over there himself.

"Dammit Deku! They'll be back any minute, and we still have to do the lobby! If that pint-sized weasel finds anymore dust, I'm gonna blow the both you off the face of the earth!"

"That's easier said than done Kacchan. Momo's room is very intricate. And I still have to get to Mina's an-."

In a fit of rage, Bakugo pushed the green haired boy aside. He threw Yaoyorozu's things into corners and sections, breezing through the bulk so he could vacuum.

"What the— GO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL IDIOT! I got the rest!" Izuku snapped out of his trance in a panic before rushing to the lobby.

By the time Class 1-A came back to their dormitory, they couldn't believe their eyes: everything was so clean, so nice, practically perfect. As Bakugo yelled at every individual not to drag dirt into the dorm, Aizawa inspected the place. Despite All Might's plea to be easy on them, those boys were his responsibility as well. And he was just itching to give them more work to do.

But alas…

"Not bad." Aizawa returned to the main room, nonchalant as usual.

"Tch! Not bad!? The damn place is spotless!" Bakugo turned triumphantly and walked towards his room. "You extras can thank me later, I'm heading to bed."

"Let's just hope you can keep it that way until your house arrest is up, hm?"

Bakugo stopped in his tracks, boiling as his teacher slipped into his room. "Rr! Deku…!"

"W-wait what!? What did I do!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mina stretched as she noisily walked to her room, throwing her things down without a care in the world. For her, today was long and boring, and she deserved some time to herself for successfully doing absolutely nothing.

Just like every other day.

As she changed out of her uniform and freshened up, the knocking on her door caught her attention.

"Come in!" To her, surprise, Ochako stumbled into her room, before quickly averting her eyes.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Pfft! Ochako, it's fine! I mean, unless, you're Mineta in disguise. _That_ would be bad." The two girl exchanged laughter before Uraraka shut the door, and with quite the interesting textbook in her hand. "Hm? Whatcha' got there?" Mina asked while slipping on a shirt over her black bra, which was still rather visible.

"Oh, I thought you could help me with my homework." Ochako clapped her hands together, perspiration flooding her face, as she knew this was _quite_ the risk- asking Mina for _help_ on _homework_.

"Huh, you don't say." The pink girl slipped into rather comfy pajama bottoms. "Well, I _do_ know my way around a book. Lemme see."

"Uh, M-Mina. You're holding it upside down..."

"Oh-ho! Er, yeah! Right, heheh..."

Mina's brain steamed with stress as she sat at her table for about 5 minutes. "Hey, uh, Mina-" Uraraka began, but was startled by the roar of the beast, Mina thrashing her fists on the table.

"No! I've got this!" Ashido stated sternly, fidgeting while coming across terms she couldn't remember for the life of her. What was going on!? When Todoroki taught her these things, they all made sense. "I've...I've...oh, who am I kidding!? I don't got this!" The pink girl ruffled her hair in frustration and sunk in her seat in defeat, the steam engine in her noggin' exploding with the force of...'exploding'...that's it!

"Oh my gosh! I, like, totally know who can do this!" Black and gold eyes sparkled bright after reaching an astonishing breakthrough, as there was one other boy from Class 1-A in her 9 o'clock class.

"Really!?" Uraraka joined in with an elated smile of her own. She was saved! "Well!? Who is it Mina!? Spit it out!"

"Bakugo!"Ashido spun around with a snap.

...

Mina couldn't help but realize that the life in the room had been slaughtered, looking down to her pink-cheeked friend didn't have that gleam in her eye anymore.

"No~! Really, Ochako, listen!" Ashido walked beside her friend in need with bright lights beaming. "He's super good at this stuff. You should see him in class, he knows _everything_! He's like a...I don't know! Like a super genius!" The determination in her eyes was convincing to say the least, Ashido certain that Katsuki was the answer. "Watch, I'll go ask him!"

"Mina, no! That's really ok-"

"It'll take two seconds!"

* * *

Bakugo had just returned from his shower, his body still wet and baggy sweatpants hanging low. Just three more days of hell left, he thought to himself as he fell to his bed. He was sick of being locked down, but rules were rules. And it wasn't like he could just relax. Having Midoriya around only made him angry.

And his house arrest would be at least bearable if there wasn't any more **knocking on his damn door!**

Bakugo growled and sat up, stomping in anger. He'd have just about enough of these interruptions of his spare time.

Meanwhile, Mina waited for the explosive boy to open the door.

"Gee, I really hope he's not sleeping..." But the louder the stomping got, the more the pink girl braced herself to get 'Bakugo'd'. And as she expected, the door flew open and the boy's anger filled the hallway. She closed her eyes in fear as she was yelled at.

"Dammit, who the hell is it!?" Bakugo looked down at the Mina, and somehow he felt himself calm down. It was weird, he wasn't all that angry to see Ashido at his door. But angry nonetheless. "The hell do you want?"

"Well you see, I…" As Mina opened her eyes, it was like she awoke in a dream. Because the first thing her gaze laid eyes on was the V-line Bakugo's low pants revealed. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion, her eyes rolling over to his chiseled body: abdomen screaming for her fingers, muscles bulging on his arm as he leaned against the doorway, even his upper body was beyond defined. Mina could see her pink complexion reflecting off the water droplets that clung to his body, and there was a deep aroma coming off of him that honestly made her hungry. By the time their eyes met, Mina was convinced that angels were on earth. He was more than just handsome...

Bakugo was _beautiful_.

"Wow…" Mina said blatantly while she stared into his eyes, making Bakugo uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"W-what the hell are you gawking at!? Hey! Cut it out dammit!" He stepped back, putting his arms up in self-defense to cover himself.

"S-sorry! I, uh...my bad!? I'll just come back later!" Mina turned and stormed down the hall as fast as she could, covering her face with her textbook. "Hey wait a minute!" Bakugo was baffled. What just happened?

* * *

The damsel slid down her door, flustered beyond belief. What was this feeling in her stomach? It felt like burning butterflies lighting her sanity asunder.

 _"Why is he so...hot!?"_ The horned girl could barely contain her excitement, accidentally secreting acid from her hands.

"What the heck!? Ugh, this never happens...!" She shook her hands nervously while realizing she was out of breath. Not only that, she was _sweating_ , and there was a heat burning low between her legs.

Mina couldn't decipher what any of this meant but charted it off as something she could simply shake off. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with some water, looking at herself in the mirror. As the droplets trickled down her face, she looked down in the sink, a bit saddened.

Maybe she really wasn't taking this 'hero' thing seriously. Look where she was now: gawking over cute boys when she still had some improvements to make. Big ones. Sure, she could daydream about Todoroki all day, as well look at the cute and handsome features of her other classmates.

 _"But him…"_

Ashido didn't consider herself allowed to think of _him_ in that way. He was something that other students weren't: an elite egotist who already knew what it meant to be a hero and wouldn't waver. During the Sports Festival, she'd never felt such passion, such invigoration.

To Mina, Bakugo was everything she wanted to be, baring all the yelling and whatnot.

 _"...you don't get to think about him like that."_

Mina shut the sink off and was broken out of her trance as Uraraka and Asui walked into the bathroom laughing, only to see the expression on the pink girl's face.

"Ribbit? Ashido, are you ok?"

"Yeah Mina, what's the matter? I don't think I've ever seen you so serious…" Uraraka assumed the worst, walking up and lowering herself to Ashido's ear. "Did it not go well? I'm sorry! I should've done it myself! I-"

Mina dried her face and smacked her cheeks together, putting on a bright smile.

"Huh? Of course it went well. Sgt. Ashido never fails a mission!" The pink girl goofed while saluting, assuring her friends that she wasn't losing her mind deep down, and persuaded them into going with her to convince Sato to bake another one of his signature cakes. Who could resist the sweet taste of sugary goodness? She needed to eat something yummy to get her mind off things.

"I'll get you the help you and I both need." Ashido's antics sparked further laughter as the girls departed from the bathroom.

* * *

But she wasn't a soldier by any means. Mina waged war with the approaching dusk, tossing and turning in her bed, her body craving something. Something so tenderizing she could just taste it. So scrumptious she wanted to wrap her fingers around devour endlessly. So creamy she wouldn't let a drop go to waste, lapping up every bit of frosting.

"Mm, I need it!" Mina said in hushed fashion, her body aching for this craving from earlier today.

"Sato's cake is in the fridge, and I'm helping myself. Hmph!" The girl rolled out of bed, on the prowl.

She'd never realized how quiet things were around here at night. Doors shut tight, and so late at night, everyone was sleep and sound.

"Wait!" Covert-Ops Mina realized something vital. "Bakugo has the kitchen…key?" To her surprise, the door was left unlock. "Perfect!"

She crept her way to the fridge, opening it and gazing upon her treasure. There, sitting perfectly in the middle of the fridge, was Sato's cake no one could get enough of.

"~We'll be together soon, my precious~!" The pink girl said lustfully, carrying the cake and placed it on the counter before reaching for a cutting knife in one of the cabinets.

There was a technique to cutting one of Sato's cakes. Gently, swiftly, and make sure you have a big enough piece that your satisfied (the former two didn't apply to Mina much).

When the patter of feet filled the hallway, however, Mina freaked out, completely forgetting she was cutting a cake and pricking her finger a bit.

"Ouch!"

"Hm? The hell are you doing up?"

Mina jumped, looking up and feeling the same stirring in her body as she did earlier, as Bakugo stood in the doorway.

"I, I uh...I had a craving." Mina hung her head low in, defeated, getting no more than a sucking of teeth from the boy. That was the second one today, directed towards her. She didn't know, but something about him really got a reaction out of her.

"Oh yeah tough guy? What are you doing up so late then, hm?"

"I forgot to lock the door- y'know so morons like you don't go snoo—" But his stomach betrayed him, growling loud enough for Mina to arch her eyebrow. "W-whatever, I don't need to explain myself to you!"

Like children bickering during nap time.

The explosion boy casually walked past Ashido before foraging through the fridge. Then, something crossed the girl's mind.

"Hey, uh, Bakugo?"

"What do you want?" the boy sighed, not giving the girl his full attention.

"Mm...well, did you eat today?" He knew a saddened voice when he heard one, that little pebble used it all the time. And he knew exactly what she was getting at, and didn't want anyone thinking they owed him any favors.

Anyone.

"I didn't eat anything. Didn't have the time."

"Ugh, I knew it. I'm really sorry, I sh—"

"And before any yellow-horned idiots get any ideas, no: I don't care."

Mina pouted, rubbing one of her horns in slight offence. "Sheesh, the least you could do is have a bite with me…"

"What? Didn't you just hear me!?" Bakugo turned to face the ignorance speaking to him, Mina taking this opportunity.

"Oh, just take a bite!"

Did she just...'force feed' him? Mina's arms extended as Bakugo looked at her in rage, her fork in his mouth and a…marvelous, sweet flavor pleasing his taste buds. With the same expression, glaring at her, Mina watched as Katsuki took one chew, then two, followed by a third and swallow. She gently removed her fork from his mouth, and Bakugo hated how cute and pleased she was.

"Good?" No response, so she took that as a yes.

She tapped the empty space next to her on the kitchen counter, and for whatever reason there was, Bakugo sighed and stood beside her.

They stood in silence for a moment, Mina twiddling her thumbs, caressing her knuckles, then twiddling her thumbs again. She felt compelled by...by something, to keep him by her side for just a little longer, but she had no idea why or how.

"You know, the food you made this morning was great." No answer.

 _"Great, you blew it. Ugh! You're such an idiot!"_ Mina scolded herself mentally, the expression on her face just barely showing how much she wanted him to stay.

Fortunately for her, Bakugo was keen.

"My mom taught me." Mina came to, looking at the boy next to her with an expression that said she was completely lost.

"I can't believe you're this dense— my mom taught me how to cook dishes like that. Just came from watching her when I was a kid."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me the fundamentals, but it was my mom that got me going with different dishes and whatnot. Damn hag…" Mina was shocked at the comment, but Katsuki assured her that it was a 'Bakugo family thing' and how it was a long story.

It was probably the most subtle-yet-sweet moment they'd ever shared together. Bakugo leaned over the counter next to the girl as Mina reminisced about the Sports Festival (and getting the answers for Ochako of course), occasionally stopping to feed him another piece of cake. Mina had apologized timidly for her actions earlier, but Bakugo just charted it down as her being a fool.

There was no such thing as time right now. Nothing mattered to then other than each other, the cake that brought them closer, the cool night air, and moonlight shining upon them through the glass.

"I'm serious, watching you blast through the air like that and get our points back was _insane_! But the next time you call me Raccoon Eyes, we'll have an issue blondie."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I know your name Mina."

Huh. That was the first time she'd ever heard her name come from his mouth. She...liked it. Liked it a lot actually.

"But it wasn't anything absurd." Although, it was nice to get some recognition every now and then. "That bastard stole our point, and we had to be the indisputable champions. Settling for 'good enough', what the hell are you trying to be a hero for?"

There it was, right there. Mina looked down and smiled weakly. That's what she'd apparently been falling for.

"So humble- it's more than that Bakugo." Mina stared at her hands, convinced...

"What are you going on about?" Bakugo looked to the rather beautiful girl beside him.

"I just...think you're really amazing." An angelic voice graced his ears

Katsuki shuttered, looking deeply to the girl beside him, who looked back at him in stuttered movement. The moonlight shone brighter now it seemed, casting them in personal light and warding off the night. Mina was astonished. She'd never known Bakugo could hold such a sincere expression. He wasn't just cute, she thought, he was a sweetheart, so innocent under all that fire.

Bakugo however, had never felt anything like this.

This was the most intimate moment he'd shared with a girl in quite a while. He said he wouldn't ever get caught in a trap like this again, but denying what was before his eyes was ludicrous: a vibrant-skinned young lady with an attitude similar to his own. Her eyes were captivating, even Mina could tell how much he was appreciating them in this moment, losing himself in them. But she didn't care. She wanted Bakugo to see her for once, but Bakugo saw more than her.

This girl was more than beautiful. Mina was _gorgeous_.

Neither of them had realized that Bakugo's arm lay upon hers, his hands making Mina's seem feeble as he caressed her cut. In fact, the only thing that broke them apart was the fact that Ashido realized that she'd let some of her newfound feelings and appreciation of him spill out.

The two turned around swiftly, burning up in the face in unison. Katsuki scratched his cheek with a single finger, wondering just how much he'd shown her about himself.

The two hadn't exchanged words since her confession, yet they still bathed in each other's presence. But Ashido wouldn't forget. She wouldn't indulge in a world that she didn't belong in.

 _"You don't get to think about him like that."_ Mina's consciousness anchored her to reality.

"Well, um, g-goodnight Katsuki." Mina trialed away, but oddly, Bakugo was a little reluctant to let her go. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt as though he needed her just for a little while longer. He didn't know what pushed him to do it, but he'd catch her hand as it slip from the counter top. A hand that was incredibly soft, he thought, as he ran his thumb across her knuckles.

Ashido couldn't face him, but Bakugo knew it had to do with the fiery complexion of her cheeks. Mina wanted desperately to stay despite the constant ringing in her ears, to talk with Katsuki more and look into his eyes.

But after a heartwarming smile, Bakugo could only released his gentle grip on Mina's delicate fingers, and watched her perfect figure mesmerize him as she disappeared down the girls' hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Bakugo awoke in a daze, it was strange. He could've slept for a few seconds and it wouldn't have mattered, he was wide awake. Scenes from last night were playing on loop, and this was the first time he had a girl on his mind like this in quite some time. He sat up, lazily running his fingers through his hair and opening his eyes to see a treat by the crack of his door.

A piece of cake on a small plate, fork with smudges from its previous use.

"Raccoon Eyes, huh…"

Aizawa had let the two boys sleep in on their second day of in house. No crazy tasks early in the morning, no rude awakenings. Just a piece of cake with a dash of a certain pink girl's flavor to start off the explosive boy's morning.

"Okay, that should be it." Midoriya wiped the sweat from his forehead, before turning to see Bakugo and his usual expression.

"Oh, hey Kacchan."

"Deku…! Don't tell me you did all the cleaning by yourself!" Midoriya thought he was doing him a favor, but apparently not.

"Well you see, you had so much on your plate yesterday, I wanted to pull my own weight."

"Hmph! I won't be in debt to you nerd, move aside!" Bakugo brushed past Midoriya per usual and inspected everything.

"Dammit! You must've missed something…!" Although they were keeping up with the cleaning, Bakugo searched for something overlooked. But Midoriya did indeed clean everything. Damn place was spotless to the "T", and it only made Bakugo more angry. He continued his spatting at Midoriya, but Izuku's mind was elsewhere.

"Hey Kacchan, when did you start indulging in sweets? You've always been the spicy type."

Bakugo's eyes widened, and his gaze returned to the piece of cake he'd left on the counter. This bastard was way too observant for his own good.

"S-shut up! What's it to you, huh!?"

"Sorry, I was just curious!"

"Yeah!? Well...curiosity killed— you know what? I'll _kill_ you!" Bakugo threw countless pillows as well as other subtle objects at the defenseless boy, who dodged, ran and blocked the best he could.

" _I just...think you're amazing."_

Bakugo stopped.

Damn, where did _that_ come from? This was starting to piss him off.

"Deku."

Midoriya looked up in confusion. What was with this sudden shift in tone?

"Y-yeah? What is it?" He was still quivering from Katsuki's momentary fit of rage.

"You ever get these…"moments", where you can't get someone off your mind?"

Someone? Well sure. Of course, Midoriya was always concerned for All Might's safety, Todoroki's overcoming of his past, even Bakugo himself. Hell, when he was kidnapped, Midoriya's only concern was Bakugo and his safety, and this was on multiple occasions. Not to mention his other friends and their well-being. But surely he didn't mean…

There were times when Midoriya would daydream about Uraraka, for lack of a better relation.

"Kacchan, where's this coming from? Are you alright?"

"If you ask me that question one more time, I'll blow your damn head off."

Low-toned threats. Bakugo was definitely deep in thought. "Look at you, still analyzing like a goddamn nerd..." Katsuki would look away, effectively taking a butcher's knife and hacking away at his pride momentarily while taking All Might's advice.

Just. This. Once.

* * *

Bakugo enjoyed the rest of his shared cake as the morning light warmed his skin. It was a different kind of morning, a morning where his worries of his extra classes or even U.A didn't really matter. Midoriya returned with a stack of notebooks and scrap paper in his arms, as Bakugo requested strangely.

"I brought all my notes on our classmates. But Kacchan, what's all this about?"

Bakugo ignored the green-haired boy, ruffling through the notebooks and papers. They were labeled and navigable to say the least, but even Bakugo could see the in-depth analysis of Midoriya's thoughts, and how urgently he slapped them onto paper. To their favorite color, to battle patterns and techniques, this guy was on top of everybody.

As Bakugo ravaged through his entries and notes, Midoriya was starting to pick up on what was going on. The amount of time he spent on some notebooks and papers was longer than others. Some he just tossed to the side, while others he glanced at and even went through. Bakugo had even taken time to look at his own notebook, from years ago which Midoriya salvaged. And then Izuku remembered Katsuki's odd question moments ago.

It was a cover up.

"You're looking for information on somebody...and you don't want me to know. That's why you had me get all of the notebooks, isn't it?" Bakugo closed his book in distaste, slowly glancing up at his rival.

" _That's_ gonna get you killed one day, and it won't be a damn villain that gets the job done..." Midoriya felt shivers down his spine. That was uncalled for, he thought miserably.

Bakugo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he picked _it_ up and through _it_ at Izuku. Midoriya just barely caught the tattered notebook in time, turning it over to see the name of…

No way.

Bakugo, as if on cue, very briefly recapped the events of last night. What stood out to Midoriya the most was what Mina said to Bakugo, as he didn't take her for a sentimental type. No one did; she was the biggest goofball they knew. Then again, she did place in the finals of the U.A Sports Festival, and along with Sero and Kirishima. Maybe she credited her fame and success to the others? In fact, it would appear that she credited it mostly to Bakugo.

But Mina Ashido?

Of all the girls in the class, Midoriya would've **never** expected _her_ to be the one on Bakugo's mind, right now.

And it was clear Bakugo thought the same thing.

"Hm…you know now that you mention it, she _was_ talking about how hard you trained you were this one time." Midoriya was connecting the dots, and Bakugo laced his fingers and pressed his thumbs together. "Even though she's mostly a clown, I'd say Mina's one of the most capable in our class, to say the least."

"Of course she is." Midoriya looked to the blonde boy who was still locked onto his hands. "She's got practical usage of her quirk, and she knocked that French bastard out cold with a clean hit. 'Capable'? Give her credit, you idiot…" Midoriya liked Bakugo's conviction. He'd defended Uraraka during the Sports Festival and showed respect to her similarly to Kirishima— hell, he calls her by her name.

"But it's possible she's just masking her feelings…" As Midoriya started to come to conclusions, Bakugo wanted answers now.

"What are you talking about nerd?" He saw Midoriya getting upset with realization, and that was never a good sign. His hunches were always on point, or damn-near.

"I never thought about it until now but Mina's not the highest ranked in the class, and she's one of the few that flunked the final. And I don't think I've ever seen her genuinely upset, really down on herself until then. And it's obvious that she admires you the most." Izuku held his arm in dismay, really thinking about the weight even someone like Ashido could be carrying with her. How shocked he was when he realized Katsuki, someone he _least_ expected, to be hurting inside.

"My guess, is that she wears a mask, so others don't see what she really thinks of herself." Bakugo growled with anger.

"Gr! Dammit Deku...!"

But that was quite the painted picture. That would explain why Mina could talk about the Sports Festival for hours and went on about everyone— especially himself— and their spectacles except for her own.

* * *

As much as he occupied her mind, Mina would've died if she knew she was on Bakugo's- especially at this very moment. But then again, it would've been another one of her fantasies.

Class was a blur, and Mina couldn't recall much, other than the same curriculum being drilled into her brain just to be dumped out in mere seconds. Hagakure flicked the girl in the horn to stop her from playing with her food, Mina just realizing she was indeed at lunch.

"Mina, what's up? You're paying less attention than usual today."

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know, I bet if I could see your face, you're holding back a laugh right now." The invisible girl released her laughter as the two girls poked fun at each other, but a pair of observant eyes saw how sad Mina was inside. The acid quirk user just didn't know they had been watching.

"Anywayssuhh~! Momo, we still on for tonight!?"

"Sh! Hagakure, you'll spoil the surprise!" Yaoyorozu hushed.

The girls couldn't wait for Girl's Night in Yaoyorozu's regal room. Most of the talk revolved around what food there was going to be, who got to sit where, and what movie were they watching. But for the most part, Hagakure and Yaoyorozu disclosed further details.

Of course, **all** talk of Girls' Night had to cease when a certain grape-headed pervert was around.

As Mineta approached the girl's table, faces of grimace and 'here we go again' crept on his classmates' faces.

"Now before you guys say anything, hear me out." Yaoyorozu folded her arms and sat up, arching her eyebrows with attitude. Mineta's pulled a thousand-too-many tricks for her to fall for another. She'd had just about enough of these perverted games.

Which was what made this whole ordeal even harder.

 _Earlier today…_

" _Alright, go eat lunch, and await further instructions." Aizawa dismissed his class oddly, but Class 1-A knew by now that he had something up his sleeve. However, they could all agree that class was more boring than usual today._

 _As the students filed out of the class, Aizawa stopped a certain student before he made his way out._

" _But Mr. Aizawa, you know, like, none of them will listen to me, right?" Mineta was confused. Why would he entrust him with telling the girls to change into their training uniforms? He could tell the boys no problem, but the girls? No way._

" _It's a part of the next training exercise: trust in your fellow heroes. Just know that if everyone doesn't come in their gear…" As his teacher walked out of the room, Mineta could feel the pressure exploding. "Then things are gonna go south for all of you. Fast."_

" _Dude no way they're gonna believe you. Mannn~ we're so screwed!" Kaminari ravaged his hands through his hair as the others tried to think of a way to tackle this secret task at the lunch table. "Man, Mineta of all people? We really got our work cut out for us, huh? Teach' sure knew what he was doing on this one..."_

" _Well hold on Kirishima. Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem." "_

 _What do you mean Iida?" Iida grabbed his brethren's attention, coming up with a sort of plan. "Think about it: I believe if Mineta can somehow convince Yaoyorozu that his request is just, we may have a chance."_

" _Wait a sec, why Yaoyorozu?"_

 _Mineta's casual question was shot down with mere glances._

" _I agree." Tokoyami took this time to chime in. "But that's easier said than done. Mineta, did Mr. Aizawa say you could have help of any kind?"_

 _"Mm-mm, he said this was something I had to do, and that he'd figure out if I had help from 'outside sources'."_

 _This was no good. Things were looking grim for their class._

" _Merci, the opportunity for a true confession of love shines bright."_

" _What!? I can't confess my love for her Aoyama!" Mineta spat, before reaching into his own soul. "But Momo is one of my precious little angels…"_

 _However, it was as if the boy with a navel laser shone light in all of the boys' heads._

" _Hey, wait a sec. Aoyama's onto something." Ojiro snapped his fingers, Sato seeing that everyone was on the same page as he was._

 _"Yeah, I think so too. If Mineta can pull Yaoyorozu aside_ —"

" _Then maybe he'll have a better chance of convincing her." It took Tokoyami a little longer than the others (light didn't shine for everyone it seemed)._

But, none of them seemed to be moving, and Yaoyorozu's presence only became more intimidating to the perverted warrior. Phase One was starting to look like—

"A total crapfest!"

"Relax Kaminari. Mineta's got this...I hope." Even Kirishima was starting to lose faith.

 _Meanwhile, at the girls' table…_

"N-no, I'm serious— this is why I said hear me out!"

"You guys, maybe Mineta's telling the truth this time." Uraraka was the only ray of hope, but Mina snuffed that out quite quickly.

"You know he, like, totally got us last time with this, right? He _did this_."

"But this time I'm serious! Mr. Aizawa said we'll all seriously get it if everyone doesn't come outside in their uniforms! Something about the 'next phase'— I-I don't know! I'm just as much in the dark as you guys!" The desperate boy turned to Yaoyorozu with beady eyes. He almost melted her heart, but then she remembered the constant pranks and schemes he's attempted or pulled off in the past.

But then again, he was her friend.

Jiro saw the confliction on Yaoyorozu's face and put an end to this.

"Momo, you're not seriously considering this, are you? I bet the little weasel's smirking under that face right now!"

"Don't listen to her Yaoyorozu!"

"Momo!" Jiro snapped.

"Momo please!" Mineta cried!

The pressure on Yaoyorozu boiled over, causing the girl to scream in distress.

The boys waited outside, anxious of the girls' decision. "Y-you think they listened to Mineta?" Kaminari asked nervously.

"Fat chance. We're screwed…." Sero had already given up, scratching his head in misbelief. Aizawa and company waited at the training ground for the rest of their class, the girls of Class 1-A.

However, to the general expectation, they arrived not dressed in uniform. Groans and sighs left the mouths of the boys, as realization started to make its way to their clueless classmates.

"I think we made a mistake..." Mina pointing out the obvious, as they joined the other group.

"Well then."

Aizawa started off his next project with a smile. But it was a smile that said "man, you guys really screwed up."

"Mineta, you get an 'A' for effort." Aizawa said, confirming any suspicions behind this little task.

"Oh shoot you guys! I think Mineta was telling the truth."

"Of course I was! Now it's all over…!" Mineta yelled hysterically at his invisible friend, waterfalls streaming from his eyes.

"As I'm sure you guys all know by now, I tasked Mineta with telling each of you to meet outside, in your training uniforms. With the girls being late— presumably because you guys went to the classroom first, realized we weren't there, and then came outside…" The girls looked at their feet, in other directions, or just gritted their teeth.

That was _exactly_ what happened.

"...and since none of you have your uniforms, I'm going to say that you guys bombed this test...as a unit.

"Wait, seriously? We _all_ fail?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, this test was designed for the quality of trust, a big factor in the real world." Aizawa laid down the lesson plan for them.

The teachers had devised a test for the first years but seeing as Class 1-B was still training for the Hero exam, Class 1-A were guinea pigs.

Because the possibility of a traitor residing in UA was very much reasonable (Aizawa left this part out in order to maintain peace), they wanted to teach the heroes-in-training the importance of trust and making the right decisions when on the job.

In the class (meaning Midoriya and Bakugo were already ruled out), a student had been assigned with the role of the "Traitor". In fact, this student was with the group as Aizawa spoke. On a randomly-selected day, the dorms would be put through a simulated attack. So, similar to previous tests, the group was paired, and needed to find the traitor before time ran out.

But there was a catch.

Should one half of a group be immobilized and captured, that group would fail.

"Unfortunately, with the incident of Bakugo and Midoriya, Uraraka and Mina are partner-less. For now, you two will be partners. Other than that, class dismissed."

Class dismissed? But it was so early. Yet Aizawa walked away from the uniform and uniform-less students with that.

"He can't be serious!" Sero exclaimed. Class 1-A was really starting to lose faith in his teacher, as the crowd dispersed in anger and disappointment. "Everyone! Heed Mr. Aizawa's words: we need to be on our guard!"

"Do you even believe that Tenya?" Uraraka nudged her friend in the side, bringing him down to the same level of disappointment as the others.

But the walk back home was a time to cool off from the jokes and giggles. Well, for some at least. Yaoyorozu and a few others apologized to Mineta for not listening to him earlier, which bolstered his ego exponentially.

However, Mina's ego was far in the dirt. She was just as much a 'shit nerd' as Bakugo probably thought she was, boiling with anger while Ochako shot the breeze with friends, Mina wondered back to the dorm, looking haggard. ...

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Partners**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta**_

 _ **Mashirao Ojiro, Kyoka Jiro**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya, Mina Ashido**_

 _ **Tsuyu Asui, Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **Yuga Aoyama, Hanta Sero**_

 _ **Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **Ochako Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima**_

 _ **Toru Hagakure, Koji Koda**_

 _ **Fumikage Tokoyami, Tenya Iida**_


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, today was so eventful (other than class), Mina had forgotten about her newfound crush up until now. But the dorms were in sight. _He_ was in there. Images from the night before started pouring into her mind on cue.

The sound of their class returning alarmed the two boys. Midoriya handed the notebook back to Bakugo, who was a little peeved at his assumption that he wanted it back in the first place. However, their classmates trickled through the door, so he had no time to argue. He stuck the notebook in his back pocket and sat back down.

"Heh, you two making out in here?" Sero joked before being raged at by Bakugo, forgetting about his violent tendencies.

"You know I gotta say, it's pretty weird not having you two in class."

"Yes, I suppose Yaoyorozu is right. However, house arrest is a fate for delinquents." Iida appeared after returning from scolding Midoriya, a wave of disappointment and tough love filling the air. "Bakugo, just what will you do about your studies now!?"

"Dammit Four-Eyes, I thought I told you and Icy-Hot to get off my damn back!"

"Hey, where is Todoroki anyway? He was supposed to help me study…" Mina asked as she walked through the door. But more importantly to Bakugo, what the hell did she care?

"Oh, come on Iida, that hurts you know." As Midoriya scratched his head in shame, Mina blinked, realizing who Midoriya was now.

"Oh my gosh, Midoriya! We're partners!"

"H-huh? What do you- OUCH!" Mina had socked the boy right in the arm, before filling him in on today's events. Iida made sure it was only details on the assignment, as they couldn't be filled in on anything else. Meanwhile, Bakugo thought he had enough to worry about, but certainly stormed off to his room after this foolery.

Uraraka, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky...

"Bakugo...come on, open up." Uraraka leaned against his door, knocking occasionally. Did he really have to be so rude? "Hey, I know you're in there!"

"I'm not actually."

Bakugo spooked the cute girl from behind, casually walking with his hands in his pockets. "What do you want Round Face?"

"Well, you see, you and I are-"

"'Partners'. I know, I heard already." Bakugo walked past the girl before him, opening the door to his room before laying a notebook on his desk.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll get out of your hair…" As Uraraka was practically dismissed, Bakugo sighed.

"Uraraka, I won't be saving you, so be on your guard."

The girl was shocked, but then smiled as she turned back and nodded confidently. Bakugo had a weird way of being nice and saying 'do your best' to her.

The night was quiet, slow, and a dash of peaceful. Class 1-A mingled amongst themselves in the common area during the young night: Bakugo sat and looked over the rigorous notes Midoriya had taken on Mina (he'd had it flipped open in a way that made it seem like they were average notes), Izuku chatted with the others about what they thought was going to happen with this test that was apparently underway already. Others were in their room taking a nap or changing into proper attire.

As Bakugo read through pointless material, a certain horned girl walked by. It was subtle, even Bakugo was caught off guard while some of the other boys looked up in awe and gossip.

"Hey Baku~!" Mina said sweetly, roughing up his hair a little as she approached him from behind.

"What the—!" Bakugo scrambled with the notebook, looking at the pink girl as she smiled cutely at him. He felt the heat rush to his face as he turned away angrily. Was he...blushing?

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Bakugo snapped, referring to this nickname she came up with. He slyly slipped the notebook under his leg as Mina sat right in front of him, rather close.

"What? You don't like it?" Mina tilted her head like a cute puppy.

"Does it sound like I do!?" Bakugo was more of a hound.

"You know Bakugo, I don't appreciate how disrespectful you are to me."

Mina dug a finger into his chest, frustrated. Bakugo gritted his teeth, but anyone who took the time to tell him to be nice, must've cared what he thought to begin with. It was like a little Midoriya angel was in his ear, telling him he'd better make up for his fiendish attitude quickly.

"…sorry." She'd have no idea how hard that was for him. He wasn't going to look her in the eye either, so she'd better accept it or that was all she'd ever get.

Even Izuku would steal a glance with wide eyes for only a second. Kirishima couldn't help but snort, his laughter breaching his defenses while he continued to do his work.

"Oh my gosh, Bakugo! I was kidding, I'm sorry!" Mina laughed lightly, pressing an open hand on his shoulder in apology. Could she ever be serious for once!? "Now I feel bad. No, you're fine. Honestly, it suits you."

"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" Mina was really starting to think he was part dog, inside voices something he didn't know how to use at all.

"I dunno, it's just you charm. Y'know, what makes you so cute."

Cute? She thought he was cute!?

She tapped his nose lightly before leaving the 'dark side', Katsuki with a burning red face glaring around at anyone who dared to continue whispering and making faces.

"If I hear a word about this, I'm killing every last one of you..." Bakugo's head was scrambled, and he was rather embarrassed to say the least. He left to his room before she'd come back around and bug him even more, and Kirishima's smirk turned up any more than what it was already. Kaminari would stare down the hall for a moment, before confirming he'd went to his room and cued the gossip to unravel.

Mina, on the other hand, ceased her playing to join her group of friends in what was a hushed whisper. "Ooh, Girl's Night! I can't wait!" Mina clapped her hands together as she walked over but saw an unwanted boy being swatted like a fly.

"Yeah, beat it Mineta. Just because you were telling the truth earlier doesn't mean you're a saint." Sheesh, Jiro was harsh today, pushing the boy away from her friends.

"Hey, I thought we were all one unit! I want in!"

"Yuck! You're drooling!"

The nonsense was broken up by Mina's laughter. "You guys crack me up sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh Mina, you're here!" Her invisible friend shot out of her seat, impatient for the games to begin.

"Did you miss me Hagakure?" Mina said with a wink, being nudged by her friend.

"We gotta fill you in silly! Come on!" A glove grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to Yaoyorozu's room, where the crowd of girls minus Mineta started to shift.

* * *

"Alright everyone, let's begin!" The girls sat around on Yaoyorozu's oversized bed. "Hm! Could've started sooner if _someone_ wasn't late."

"Y'know Jiro, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Mina retorted, playfully bickering with the earphone jack user.

"So Mina, which one of our classmates was it this time?" Jiro tried to get some stirring out of the pink girl, but Mina quickly covered her tracks with a classic

"I just had to use the girl's room!" and paused before realizing what Jiro was implying. "Hey wait a sec, what do you mean 'this time'!? There isn't anybody!"

"Alright Jiro, enough teasing Mina." Yaoyorozu chimed in before Mina exploded from her flustering. Sure she went off on a tangent about him sometimes, but they couldn't have known. However, all this teasing was starting to bring back that warmth. She really wished she'd gotten more time to talk to Bakugo earlier, she liked being around him.

"Yeah, Momo's right. Besides..." Hagakure resumed, and Mina was getting anxious by the chatter and laughter that was stirring. "We still have our game to play. Momo, if you'd do the honors."

Game?

"Ooh! This is gonna be so much fun!" Yaoyorozu clapped her hands together in excitement. With that, the creation quirk user made a glass bottle and a speaker. Mina looked around at the content faces. She'd been a bit late so having a bottle and speaker didn't really explain what she was about to get herself into.

"So like, what's going on again? Because _this_ is weirrrrd...~!"

"Oh yeah! Mina you weren't there. We're going to play—"

"Spin the bottle!" Hagakure's eager spirit assured Yaoyorozu she'd handle things from here, then turned back to her curious-looking horned girl. "So how we play is, we spin the bottle, and the person it lands on gets asked questions!

"Uh, duh! Pfft! I got this!"

"But you have to answer truthfully."

"Yeah, I'm gonna know if you're lying or not based on your heartbeats." Jiro twirled her earphone jack in her fingers, before tapping the Momo produced.

Mina couldn't tell but somehow, she knew that Hagakure's eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

But this was fine, Mina thought. She needed to indulge in some girl activities, do anything.

 _Anything_ to get her mind off of Katsuki.

"And soooo…" the invisible girl used her stealthy inject Jiro's jack into the pink girl's arm. "Mina, you're up first!"

"...huh?" Mina blinked. What just happened?

"Who's got a question!?" Auctioneer Hagakure stirred the pot, a jumble of questions being hurled at the helpless girl.

"H-hey! No fair! One at a time!"

The menagerie of an activity was underway, and each of the young ladies was forced to defend themselves. Some questions like "Are you and Aoyama going to be a thing?" and "Who do you see yourself with 5 years from now?" got a direct "No way!" and "I don't know!".

But there were others that made some hot like. Like Mina being asked, "Were you and Shoto flirting this morning?", and Yaoyorozu having to deal with, "Who do you think was the hottest in the class?"

"Well, that's a no brainer..." Momo held her heated cheeks, Ashido roling her eyes and sucking. Like the answer was obvious, she thought. As of a few days ago, as far as she was concerned, that was no longer the case.

The sudden attitude shift from Mina didn't go unnoticed, however. Jiro spun the bottle once more, but Toru schemed after witnessing her friend's change in mood, silently slipping of her glove.

"Aaand it's...Uraraka!" Beady eyes glared at the girl who somehow managed to dodge most of tonight's question.

"H-hey not so fast, look!" Uravity defended herself, hastily pointing at the 'weapon of mass destruction'.

"W-what!?" Mina slammed her hands on the floor, getting a better look at what appeared to be the bottle directly on her! "That's totally not fair! I-i-it was on Ochaco! You guys saw it, right!?"

"Someone's gettin' cold feet, I dunno'..." That cocky smile was Kyoka was starting piss her off.

"I call a do ov-!"

"Do you have a crush on anyone in our class?" Asui's question was calm and composed.

Mina would soon become neither of those things, her mouth hanging wide open like a fool. Her face burned with excruciating heat, before fidgeting in her place amongst the bed. She searched her brain for answers, only to find a vast emptiness.

Although, to be 'empty', she would've had no answer at all...

"Mm...y-yeah...?" Ashido had never looked so vulnerable.

"~Oohhh, Minaaaa~!" Her friends were ruthless, Mina pinker than ever.

"S-so what!? We all do, right? I mean, it's not that big of a deal you guys..."

"Yeah, but you're different!" Jiro interjected, her curiosity starting to boil. Everyone else agreed that Ashido was an...'exception'. She was a free spirit. So one had to be rather exceptional to catch Mina's eye. "Come on, no secrets. We're your friends, tell us!"

"Yeah come on!"

"Please Mina!"

"Well you only get one question, so m-maybe if-" To Ashido's surprise, the bottle was spun almost immediately. She didn't even get time to finish her sentence.

Only enough time to watch as the glass spun and spun...and land...

 ***dink***

...on her.

"W-what the- it just moved again! You guys _saw_ _it!_ "

"Rules are rules!" Yaoyorozu declared with royal decree, and Mina's fluster began to boil into frustration. She narrowed her eyes, and couldn't help but notice a ruffling glove.

"Hagakure...!" Ashido narrowed her eyes, disgusted in all of the fraud. "You're cheating!"

"What!? No uh!" Her quirk did wonders to hide her nerves.

"You lost, fair and square. Spill." Kyoka demanded.

But Mina couldn't help but be reluctant. As her frustration started to become visible, Ochaco did he best to alleviate the pressure.

"Guys, maybe we should just skip. This doesn't seem right..." But the girls were well beyond that point.

"Kirishima!?"

"What?" Ashido gave an expression of obsurdity. They were good friends, sure, but-

"Mm-mm, it's not something as simple as Todoroki or Kirishima." Momo was far to keen- she'd dreamt of nights like these, and her wits were beyond prepared.

"Hm...oh oh! How 'bout Midoriya!? He's cute!"

Izuku was his rival, and went hand and hand. Mina's heartbeat pumped through the speaker as she thought about him, and her one friend in all of this looked to her desperately, hoping that weren't true.

"What? N-no..." This whole ordeal was starting to get a little out of hand. Mina felt her heart stop despite the excessive pounding. She was nervous about Midoriya, but why? What did Midoriya have to do with who she liked so damn much that she wouldn't even say?

It just _had_ to be Jiro putting the pieces together.

"...holy crap!" Kyoka knew the answer, Mina was sure of it, and everyone looked on in anticipation as her heart was exploding. Ashido shook her head while she grit her teeth, slidding off the bed while pulling the jack from her arm. But her friend persisted, wagging her finger and following suite.

"Y-you totally like Baku—!"

 **"Bastaarrd~!"**

"You guys hear that?" Hagakure wondered, Momo trying to focus in.

"That sounded like—"

The lights started to flicker in the room, before completely going out. And there was an insane commotion in the common area, everything shook around them, causing the girls to scream.

"What was that!?" Hagakure trembled next to Momo, who encouraged everyone else to investigate the commotion alongside her.

However, as everyone filed out, Ashido could only rub her arm in dismay. Some 'friends', she thought, as their shenanigans tonight made her rather upset. She was never discussing her feelings with them again, as she now questioned her own heart, and whether or not it was in the right place.

"Hey." A face brighter than her own took the girl out of her trance, Ochaco glancing out the door before cupping her mouth.

"If you ask me, I think you and Bakugo would be pretty cute together~"

Mina would burn with a fire stronger than Shoto's left side, while Uraraka giggled and signaled her friend to follow.

 _During this time…_

Bakugo sat in his room, looking over Midoriya's notes. Some of the things he'd written made Bakugo angry.

 _"Moron, I could've told you these things!"_ he thought to himself, as he read about Mina's favorite color, hometown, and quirk.

Frustrated that he didn;t have more information, he threw the notebook across his room, watching it slide down his wall on some random, scribbled pages.

What was he doing? Was he really in his room trying to devise some kind of plan to approach her?

No, that wasn't it. Bakugo just wanted to experience that feeling again...

That feeling of closeness, that feeling that he was the only one that mattered in a single moment. That feeling of her smooth hand, lovely eyes, and warm heart wrapping him up and admiring him because he was the only thing worth admiring.

Hearing the voice of Kirishima on the other side of his door pulled Bakugo out of his own trance, annoying him nonetheless. He just needed some time to think!

"Yo, Bakugo! Come hang out with us man, instead of being all cooped up in there."

"Beat it, I'm busy!" Kirishima immediately opened the door, walking inside in confused dismay. "Hey, what the hell!? Knock, you damn idiot!"

"Busy? You're just sitting there. Geez man, I get you don't want to hang out but you gotta relax sometime."

"Tch! I'm relaxing, right now. Besides, the hell do you know? Loser." Bakugo looked away in anger. It was moments like these where Kirishima really admired Midoriya. How did he put up with this as a kid?

"Look, I'm all saying is, you've seemed pretty off lately. Talk to me! If this is about the licensing exam—"

"Shut your damn mouth Kirishima, we had this conversation already...!"

Bakugo glared at him with rage, and Kirishima could feel the sweat forming on his temple as he glanced back at his hot-headed friend.

"If one more of you damn idiots bring up the exams, I swear, I'll send you straight to hell, you hear me!?" Bakugo got up from his seat, standing his ground—ground that was by no means threatened.

But ground where his pride stood.

"Rr! You know what!? Fine!" Kirishima wasn't the type to let his angry boil, but Bakugo could be so stubborn sometimes. Especially as of late. "Stay in here and keep moping, you idiot!"

"In three months you'd better have that same attitude red-head!"

"I will!" As Kirishima walked out, he was disgusted with how much Bakugo let himself go with his cleanliness. _"Just look at this place, what's he thinking!?"_ Kirishima thought to himself, looking around.

He was even leaving his school notes on the floor.

As the Hardening quirk user picked up the notebook Bakugo had thrown earlier, the explosive boy's eyes widened.

"H-hey! Put that down, you bastard!"

"What, this?" Kirishima was confused at Bakugo's sudden frantic behavior. But then he thought to himself.

"What, this your damn dairy or somethin'?"

"Don't be ridiculous! As if I'd have a diary, you moron!"

"Mm...not convinced."

"W-what!?" Fortunately for Bakugo, the book had fallen on some tattered and scribbled pages, writing barely eligible. But once Kirishima showed signs of flipping through it, this little game wasn't funny anymore.

In fact, it wasn't funny to begin with.

"Alright then, let's see what we've got he— oh crap!" To Kirishima's surprise, Bakugo had blasted forward and damn near caught him. The red-haired boy turned and hightailed it for the common area.

This was the beginning of a fateful night to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hey, you guys! Bakugo's got a diary!"**

Every boy in the common area turned their heads down the hall, to see Kirishima fly out of the hallway, ramming into a wall before running for his life.

And shortly after, a blonde-haired devil followed the same actions in a fit of rage.

"Deku! He's got the notebook! Get off your ass, you damn nerd!"

Midoriya scrambled as usual, looking up and recognizing the situation quickly.

 _"T-the notebook!"_

Midoriya kicked it into high gear, running into thee fray. They had Kirishima cornered in the lobby.

"Oh, you guys are a team now, huh? Two can play at that game— Sero! Heads up!" Kirishima threw the notebook into the air, only for it to be caught by formidable tape.

"Got it!"

"Dammit Deku, move it!" Bakugo ordered, fighting past Kirishima and into the common area.

"R-right!" Midoriya pivoted, leaping towards Sero at great speeds.

"Shit! Mineta, catch!" Once again, the notebook was hurled into the air and into the arms of the grape-headed pervert.

"No! Don't throw it to me! Are you crazy!?"

"I've got you now, you little rat!" Mineta was on the brink of pissing his pants at the sight of Bakugo blasting through the air. He looked in fear in the direction of a certain boy.

 _"Damn, he's gonna throw it to—!"_ Bakugo thought on his feet quickly.

"Deku!"

"Kaminari!" Mineta tossed the book to the electrified boy as anticipated, and just barely managed to keep it away from Midoriya.

"Damn, Todoroki!" Kaminari hail-mary'd the book to the Half-Cold, Half-Hot standing on the other side of the room, who sat while doing his work. Everyone looked in awe as the book landed in Shoto's arms.

This sparked a flame of raw rage, which exploded within Bakugo.

 **"Bastard!"**

Bakugo flew through the air to the other side of the room, cocking an open left hook back that sparked with fury.

"Everyone, enough! This is foolery, it'll only end in catastrophe!" Iida yelled, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Then, as cool as his right side, Todoroki threw the notebook behind his back to Midoriya.

 ***BOOM***

"Crap! Is he serious!?" Kirishima sort of regretted this whole game of Keep Away, as everyone tried their best to guard against the massive blast of air.

"LOOK OUT!" Unfortunately, the group had decided to play around near the circuit-breaker box (which for god-knows-what reason was in the common area).

And, well, y'know...Kaminari was a thing.

As the debris began to settle, the lights began to flicker. The group looked over to seeing the electrified boy shocking himself against the circuit-breaker box, before the lights cut out completely.

When the girls rushed out of Yaoyorozu's room, they couldn't believe it…

...except for Jiro.

"Of course Kaminari's behind this!" She spat hysterically.

Forget about the common area, it was done for. Everything was everywhere, and the debris only added insult to this injury. But no one could miss the massive ice wall, crumbling now that Todoroki had blocked Bakugo's big blast.

"I think...you overdid it...Bakugo..." Todoroki managed, out of breath. Bakugo was no exception. For a second, all he saw was red, and he attacked. Ruthlessly.

Just the thought of that damn notebook with him... _her_ , with _him_ …

There wasn't a damn chance in hell.

"It was an accident, that's...never happened before…" Bakugo looked into the palm of his hand. He could feel a particular pair of eyes, looking at him with worry. But Iida brought everyone back down from dreamland.

"You fools! Just look at this place! Didn't I say this was foolish!? I'm the class rep, and this is what I have to show for it! This is...this is…!"

"Don't pop a blood vessel there, 'class rep'".

Iida would release his frustrations by chasing Mineta down, meanwhile Midoriya analyzed the current situation.

"Y'know, speaking of...where's Mr. Aizawa?"

* * *

"Well, that was... ***ahem*** at least they turned the lights off for us?" Midnight adjusted her glasses, trying to analyze what in the blue hell Class 1-A had done from the surveillance cameras, along with the other teachers.

"Leave it to Young Bakugo to stir up some kind of commotion..." All Might scratched the back of his head before sighing altogether. After all the work he went through to keep the kid out of trouble too...

"Sheesh Eraserhead, what in the world? These kids are animals..." Snipe snorted, Ectoplasm nodding in shame

Aizawa was in the back of the room, fuming.

"Oh my, it would appear Class 1-A has really outdone themselves this time, I guess this is what happens when you're not there, eh Eraserhead— oh dear you seem rather angry, that's no good. You ought to indulge in some tea, it can really calm the nerves as I know it does for me."

Leave it to Principle Nezu to present the dire situation in nonchalant manner, sentences running on and on.

"Angry? No, I'm excited." Aizawa declared. "I'm so glad to see that my students are brimming with energy right now...!" He stood up, excited as he put on his goggles.

A little too excited...

"Midnight, do it. I'll show my students to take me a little more seriously when I speak."

* * *

 ***sniff***

"Ribbit? Do you guys smell that?" Asui, closest to the vents, covered her nose. She was on high alert.

Almost immediately, every instinct in Sero's body went off.

"Shit! Don't breathe it in, that's Midnight's Perfume! I know that smell anywhere…!" Flashbacks from his pitiful performance in the Final only put him further on edge. He and Asui were a bit weary but hadn't taken in enough to fall unconscious.

"If that's the case, everyone! Take these!" Yaoyorozu quickly created gas masks and handed them out, securing those who could use their quirks to filter the air after herself. "Sero, cover all the air ducts!"

"Already on it!"

Midoriya continued to ponder in thought. It was obvious by now that the attack was tonight and underway.

But a smoke attack? Too simple. There were just too many ways for his classmates to combat this kind of attack. And if Aizawa was a part of this, then he must have indefinitely known. Was this the same case with the practical, like how Midnight forgot about Aoyama's laser?

No...that wasn't it.

"Midoriya, you're doing it again." Izuku looked up quickly to Tokoyami looking at him, scared of his strange thought-mumbling as always.

"Heh, sorry. I was just thinking: with everything that's happened, it seems like they're trying to smoke us out, get us outside. Since they're our teachers, they know our weaknesses. We should—"

"'We'? Ha! Screw that!"

Everyone looked in Bakugo's direction, who managed regain his composure. He was standing with his backpack hauled over his shoulder, he must've quickly prepared for the crisis during the confusion.

"We're not a team here, you damn nerd. If I got this right, one of you are a damn snake. Like hell I'm working with someone who might stab me in the back." Bakugo opened the front door, stepping out.

"What, you just gonna stand there? Moron, let's go!"

It took a while for Uraraka to realize she was the target of his words. "M-me?"

"What the— obviously!"

"Wait a second Bakugo." Kirishima stepped in. "How are you gonna call all of us traitors then order Uraraka around?" Bakugo turned, enraged.

"Traitor or not, if she manages to fall into a trap by the enemy, then it's over for _me_." He was only thinking about himself, which was really pissing Kirishima off.

"Man, what's up with you lately!? 'The hell is that, dammit that's our friend we're talking about!" Kirishima grabbed him by the shirt with a hardened arm, livid.

"I won't have any more of you bastards thinking you passed me!" Bakugo blew his arm away, demonic aura oozing from him.

The room got quiet, even Kirishima found himself stunned. The emotion coming off of Bakugo poured out in waves, and everyone could feel it. It was those eyes of his that really sent it home as he scanned the room with them, a pair of black and gold beauties staring back at him softly, even more concerned.

As tensions began to rise, chatter getting louder, it was getting harder to keep things together. The group was falling apart, some trickling out of lobby in search of other options, while others began to argue and scuffle.

"Hey you guys, come on, this is ridiculous. We can't just go pointing fingers at each other." Yaoyorozu was starting to get uneasy with the situation.

"Y-yeah! Momo's right!" Ochaco tried to convince her friends, droplets of sweat rolling down the side of her head. "It's just an assignment...!" But her voice was projected to no avail. It made the girl uneasy in all of this commotion.

It was becoming clear that this was supposed to happen. Trust was essential in the Hero World. If they couldn't even trust their fellow classmates, how could they excel in their professions? Trust themselves?

But Ashido only cared for Bakugo, and the rage that was stirring inside of him. Reluctant at first, she took a step towards him, but Midoriya walked up first, going behind Kirishima and grabbing the boy's attention.

"Kacchan, if the traitor is one of us, then being in a single group is a huge disadvantage. They're probably tracking us right now."

"Maybe for you Deku but I don't plan on getting captured- **ever again**." The One-for-All inheritor glared at explosive boy. It was moments like these where communication was impossible, and they'd come so far too. But once Bakugo's pride was on the line, there was no teamwork to be had.

"...tch! Besides, Pink Cheeks is too bubbly. No way they'd pick someone like her, idiot."

'Pink Cheeks'? Bubbly?

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Ochako pouted, blushing deeply. Yeah, what did that mean? Mina pouted a bit herself but was a lot more subtle about it. There was unease in her chest and she just didn't like it.

Bakugo ignored that and gestured Uraraka to follow with a motion of his head, before walking to greet his attackers.

"Uraraka…" Midoriya just knew this was an awful idea.

"Um, sorry you guys…" Uraraka said sadly, before turning to chase after her partner.

"Midoriya, you're the one calling the shots. But we can't stay here." Todoroki walked forward, looking out the window. Dusk had fallen quite strong, and things were only going to get worse. "We'll have to use Bakugo to our advantage, take this time to split up and regroup. We're running out of time." Todoroki coughed a bit, as the group was losing oxygen.

"I know, I just need a little more time to think." Unfortunately, Izuku was fresh out of that. They were backed into a corner, and Todoroki was right. They had to get out or they didn't stand a chance.

But it was moments like these where Class 1-A truly excelled.

"I've got it!" Midoriya's eyes had that spark, and everyone couldn't help but smile. It was time for their counter attack.

"Here's the game plan: Kacchan's going to make a big entrance- err, exit. There's no doubt about that. But that's just it— it's obvious. The enemy will be expecting that; Kacchan and Todoroki were the only ones who went on their own during the Licensing Exam. And with Mr. Aizawa there, it's surely possible he hopes to catch one of you out on your own. That's where he excels, that's what's best suited for his quirk."

"Hang on Midoriya." Iida was starting to piece things together. No— he was starting to get ahead of himself. "Bakugo won't be alone. He'll have Uraraka with him, unless...Midoriya, you're not insisting…" Midoriya looked up worried, as he was certain of this hunch.

"I am. This means that there's a good chance that Uraraka or Asui _must_ be the traitor."

The group looked to the frog girl, who was deep in thought. But Asui hadn't muttered a word. As tensions began to rise, chatter getting louder, it was getting harder to keep things together. The group was falling apart, some trickling out of the room while others began to argue.

"Midoriya! That's ridiculous!"

"But Momo, he's right." Asui finally spoke up with conviction.

"I could be the traitor, and I'd have no way of proving otherwise to you guys. As of right now, you guys have all the reason not to trust me. But, one way or another, we're running out of time, ribbit. By now, Bakugo should be on the first floor, which means—"

 **"COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARDS!"**

While the rest of the group could hardly believe their ears (but at the same time they expected as much), the night of the attack had officially begun with Bakugo's declaration of all-out war.

"Damn, he's already starting!" Midoriya stood up, giving everyone the look as though they knew what to do. "I'll trail Bakugo and Uraraka with my camouflage. If they are after him, then he'll need help. Shoto, try not to get captured."

"The same goes for you. We'll rendezvous when we find Bakugo and Uraraka." Todoroki and Asui leapt from the window. Their attackers had left them no choice. Midnight's attack was designed to scatter them, like smoking out rats. The other groups followed by example that remained, leaping from separate windows to spread out.

"Alright Mina, you ready?" Midoriya did his best to smile in the face of danger.

"Like always! I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine!"

With that, the two headed down to source of a crashing explosion.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kacch—!" Midoriya immediately jumped back at the sound of gunfire, watching a piece of the doorway break off due to a precisely-shot bullet. He looked on in horror, as the grounds between Heights Alliance and the academic building looked like a warzone. Smoking pits, shocking displays of his classmates' quirks, he couldn't believe it.

"Wow, they really went all out on this assignment…" Midoriya's attempt to smile in the face of danger was failing, rushing back inside to devise a strategy. But that didn't help Mina's problem.

"Mm! They could've at least warned us beforehand! We're still in pajamas, this isn't fair...!"

"Wait Mina." Midoriya returned with a chair, and suddenly tossed it out the doorway.

"M-Midoriya!? What are you doing!?"

And just as he expected, the chair was shot down in seconds by more carefully placed bullets.

"I thought so, it's Snipe. He's gotta be up on a rooftop somewhere."

"A-are those actual bullets!? Is he crazy!?" Mina almost ripped her hair out.

"No, look at the chair. It's damaged, but it isn't broken. But this doesn't make any sense…" Midoriya scouted the battlefield for answers. "Where's Kacchan and Uraraka?" As he continued to look on, he saw something- a clue?

Sitting atop a rooftop was Snipe, perched, watching the Heights Alliance entrance.

"Damn, it's gotta be Midoriya. Hey! Who was he paired with again?" Snipe held the earpiece while keeping a close eye on the exit of the Heights Alliance building.

"'Think it was Ashido, I could be wrong." Ectoplasm responded, the sounds of white noise and crackling trees in the background.

"No good, she could melt my bullets. Eraserhead! Switch with me!"

"I can't, I'm already in pursuit of Todoroki." Aizawa heaved, it was apparent that he was running.

"Where are you!? We can switch off, I can take care of the kid."

"You'd be running the risk of letting Midoriya and Ashido go? You really wanna do that!?" Midnight intervened, occasionally moaning or spouting some strange sexual comment as she too was clearly in battle.

"Let him go. Doesn't matter." Snipe got up from his position, shooting at the doorway a few more times before making his way to Aizawa's position.

"Heh! Aye yo, sounds to me you're just trying to cover up the fact that Bakugo got the jump on ya, ya dig!?" Present Mic snorted static-like.

"It was a clever move on him, I'll give him that." Snipe recalled what had happened moments ago:

 _After his foolish shouting towards the enemy, Bakugo immediately jumped back inside. He wasn't a fool, not one of his teachers were going to go lightly on him. But more importantly, they were stuck inside the building, and that was only bad news._

 _"We need an opening." Bakugo crouched down and dove into his bag, pulling out three...grenades!?_

 _"YOU KEEP GRENADES IN YOUR BACKPACK!?" Uraraka screamed, horrified by the thought._

 _"YOU IDIOT, I WAS PREPARED!" Bakugo snapped back, shaking his head as he realized this wasn't the time for that now._

 _"Shut up and listen: I'm gonna blow everything up." Uraraka began to squirm again but was immediately shut down by fuming rage._

 _"Not us, you idiot! God, you're just like that damn nerd. No: these grenades are jam-packed with my sweat, so the explosion will be big. But we need a smokescreen. When these go off, I need you to make me float, and hold onto me." He pointed towards one of the classroom windows, one of the top floors._

 _"That's where we need to go. Got it!?"_

 _Uraraka was at a loss for words. This precise planning, dangerous do-or-die strategy, the willpower._

 _Bakugo was a lot more like Midoriya than she realized._

 _She blushed a little, before nodding in enthusiasm. "Got it!"_

 _The rest was a blur, even Snipe couldn't have seen it coming: three dark-green objects were thrown from the doorway, Snipe shooting the first one. When a large explosion was cast, he scrambled to be sure that he hadn't loaded the wrong bullets._

 _"What the!? No...grenades!?" He looked up in shock, smoke covering the grounds._

 _"Good, he didn't shoot the other two, so they managed to roll a bit farther!" Bakugo devilishly smiled as his hands sparked, looking over his shoulder and into big round eyes. He was taken aback a bit, but he never wavered too much._

 _"Uraraka!"_

 _She snapped out of her trance, as she too was enjoying the quick glance into each other's eyes. Not to mention how tightly she clung to him, and how much on fire her sense of touch was._

 _"O-on it!" She pressed her fingertips together._

 _"Let's go!"_

 _As if grenades weren't enough, Snipe looked up to see— to his disbelief— another blast, with Bakugo flying at the speed of his own bullets. And a trusting Uraraka on his back, holding him close._

 _"Uraraka's floating Bakugo to make him accelerate at a higher speed, and Bakugo excels at directional control in the air with his quirk. Not bad..." The pro thought to himself. Color him impressed, but he had a job to do._

 _"Snipe!" Aizawa shouted through the microphone._

 _"Already on it."_

 _Or so he thought. Bakugo had thrown three grenades…_

 _As the other two explosions went off, Snipe fired but was struggling to line up a clear shot. "Did I get him!? Damn, I can't see! where is he!?"_

 _"Release!" Uraraka shouted._

 _And all the teachers could hear was the shattering of glass..._

"He even pointed his blast away from the building to minimize damage, before getting back on course. The kid's top of his class…" Snipe recalled.

"But..." he reloaded his gun, swift movement as he ran faster than the eye could see.

"It's clear Midoriya is going to move to Bakugo's position. He didn't scatter like his classmates, so he must know the deal already. And if that's the case, this is already in the bag…" he said confidently, passing by the eraser of quirks on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pair inside of U.A's academic building was still recovering from their brief escapade.

"Bakugo, that was amazing…!" Uraraka greeted him with excitement and balled fists, exhaustion, and beady eyes. Bakugo's eyes were squeezed shut, focusing in on his breathing and recovery.

"Dammit...I had to fire off a big one...so he wouldn't hit us…" Uraraka's amazement turned into raw flustering, as Bakugo revealed some skin on his right collarbone and shoulder.

"Woah, Bakugo! Hey! What are you...doing..." Uraraka's eyes fell to the medium-sized bruise on his shoulder, then looked at Bakugo who was still panting.

"Bastard got me, his aim's incredible…" He stood, clutching his minor wound and looking towards the door.

"H-hey! Easy, you gotta rest!"

"Rest!? Come on, don't be an idiot! No way we can duck in here, they'll be swarming any minute. Let's go."

But Uraraka wouldn't let him. She grabbed his hand with hers, her hands were so small in comparison. "We need to get you patched up first…" When Bakugo turned around, Uraraka looked at him in concerned innocence. He paused and couldn't help but chuckle.

Bakugo always found Ochako cute to say the least.

"W-what's so funny huh!?" Uraraka fidgeted, demanding answers with a blush. Wait, was he starting to get under her skin?

"Fine." He said, looking back at her with his signature smile that spelled destruction. "But you're leading the way Pink Cheeks."

Uraraka only now realized that Bakugo was a natural at making her heart explode. What was this? It was similar to that feeling she'd get around Midoriya, but no. That wasn't it. This was different. Regardless, a deeper blush crept on her face, and she walked in front of him, releasing his hand.

"Fine." She repeated with a cute pout, opening the door. "We need to get to Recovery girl's office. She's gotta have, uh, bandages or something in there." With that, they were back on the move.

As the two made their way downstairs, another pair made their way up.

"Midoriya, how'd you know it was safe to run!?" Ashido heaved, looking towards her partner who was in the middle of deactivating his own quirk.

"I didn't…"

"...WHAT!?"

Midoriya raised his arms in defense as Mina shouted at him, saying something about how she almost died over a hunch.

"Well, the shots that Snipe fired were off…" Midoriya recalled as how these bullets in particular weren't as accurate as the others. They strayed in a line upwards, as if his attacker were moving away. "If I had to guess, I'd say he was retreating."

"But why? If he had just stayed there, we would've been totally stuck." Mina had a point. Why would he move. Unless…

"Plans changed." Midoriya concluded, looking back at Mina. "If we'd been immobilized inside, they would have surely collapsed on us. But they smoked us out, which is what we all knew what would happen." Midoriya looked to the ceiling, recalling the sight of a broken window and the smoking pits outside. "But Kacchan threw them off guard. No one was supposed to make it this far."

Mina placed her fist upright in the palm of her hand. "Oh, I get it! This whole thing was supposed to be over shortly. Geez, they're seriously underestimating us." True again, but they couldn't just sit around. They were still being hunted.

"Mm. Let's go Ashido, we gotta meet up with Kacchan and Uraraka!"

"Way ahead of ya!"

Izuku and Mina walked up to their own floor, and the acid quirk girl couldn't help but snoop around. It wasn't so often they got to roam U.A after hours. They checked their bare homeroom, Mina using her time wisely and pretending to be Mr. Aizawa, teaching an imaginary class. Midoriya couldn't help but laugh at the matter.

As they left their homeroom, they heard a voice. No, two. The pair was quick to duck behind a wall before creeping forward. They looked up, the Recovery Girl sign hanging in the shadows.

"Mm, Bakugo! Not so hard…"

Come again?

Midoriya recognized that cheery voice, but immediately turned red. Very red. Did they hear that right? He looked to Mina, to see he so pink, so flustered, so...angry?

She stomped out from behind the corner, Midoriya unable to grab her. "Mina! Wait! We don't know what's, uh, going on..." He whispered harshly, as the sound of stitches ripping only fueled their imaginations.

"Oh, I know exactly what's going on!" Mina spat quietly, before stomping to the office. Midoriya had to follow, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was getting himself into something. Something big. The yellow-horned girl burst into the office in a fit of rage similar to Bakugo himself.

"Alright! What the HELL is going on...in here…?"

To this day, it's thought that Mina was so flustered, the room was lit dimly with magenta radiance. The sight of Uraraka in casual night wear, between Bakugo's legs as he shirt was CLEARLY off, while their hands rested in Bakugo's lap, all this skin showing from everyone tonight…

The alien queen nearly fainted, to say the least.

"D-Deku!? Mina!?" Uraraka jumped. She seemed a bit scared and guilty more than anything.

"You guys...w-what, um, what exactly's going on here?" Midoriya averted his gaze.

The explosive boy and 'Pink Cheeks' looked at each other blankly in confusion.

Then, they assessed their situation...

Then, a resounding cry and shout filled the air.

Uraraka pushed away from Bakugo quickly, accidentally-yet-forcefully pushing against his bruise.

"AH! YOU IDIOT!" Bakugo shouted, rubbing his injury.

"I'm sorry! You guys! It's not what it looks like! Bakugo got injured and I was just patching him up with these bandages…" The rosy girl's blush was still at large, as she held up her first-aid tool. As the bandages slightly came apart, a familiar stitching sound filled the air, and it all made sense.

Well, to some.

As Midoriya calmed down and spoke with ease, Mina looked over to Bakugo, who managed to lock onto her eyes. She looked away with a "Hmph!", Bakugo trying to say something but no words came out. Besides, he couldn't say much, not with these pests in the room. Mina and Bakugo's little 'moments' always managed to manifest in secrecy.

Izuku filled Uraraka in on what had happened after they left (leaving his suspicions aside) while Bakugo patched himself up, taking away bits and pieces from his childhood rival's words...

"I see…" Uraraka gripped her chin, pondering.

"You know, I wouldn't have imagined figuring out who betrayed us would be so difficult."

"Yeah, I agree Deku. Especially since it's one of our friends. Ugh! This is so nerve-wracking!" But oddly enough, after staring out the window intensely, Uraraka turned back to her friends. She clapped her hands together, seeming to have developed a plan rather quickly.

"I say we do a counter attack!" Uraraka gestured fighting movements, being as cheery as ever. Mina joined in on the action, but this idea of splitting up just wasn't sitting well with Izuku.

It didn't the first time, and didn't now.

"You guys, wait. We should-"

"Shut it, damn nerd."

Bakugo slipped his shirt back on, stretching and cracking his joints before standing beside Uraraka and Mina. "Let's just finish off the teachers. We'll deal with the damn rat stuff later. Uraraka, let's go, you lead the way." Bakugo said coolly, before nudging past Midoriya.

No... it didn't have that 'Bakugo energy' like the other times.

Midoriya turned to see Bakugo walking behind Uraraka, who was pumped up.

"Now what? He clearly isn't gonna let us join him." Mina stood in misbelief.

"No...not quite."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakugo had followed Uraraka, who'd apparently stumbled into some wildly open space. Wait a second, this was-

"Hey, this is the TDL." the girl blurted out, walking through the door and looking around.

"Huh, yeah...it is." Bakugo did the same, hands in pockets but carefully inspecting the area. "Tsk! It's freezing- the hell were you thinking, dragging us in here?"

It was pretty bare in here, they hadn't realized how dull the place was when it wasn't used for training. Structures remained from previous use, Cementoss' designs fine tuned to the needs of of form of training. But Bakugo's ears tuned into a faint radiating sound. Was that the air conditioning?

"Sorry! Honestly I've just been wondering around. How about you take over Baku...go…"

Uraraka turned to her partner, but all she'd find was an open palm, sparking, and inches away from her face.

"Oh, I'll definitely take over." Bakugo said smiling and with an intent to kill. Uraraka walked back in fear, but she knew she couldn't go anywhere.

"Bakugo? What are you doing?" She mumbled in fear.

"You think I'm an idiot? Ha! Now I'm **really** gonna send you to hell!" Bakugo was certain: Uraraka was the traitor, and things just didn't get any better than this. He'd get rid of her, fast, maybe use her to see how his new moves were coming along.

"You think I just flew us to one of the top floors for no reason? We don't have any classes up there, moron! So, how'd you manage to make it to Recovery Girl's office so perfectly, huh!?"

Uraraka took a step back.

"I bet you would've tried to catch me off guard- maybe one of the teacher were close by. But then Ashido and that damn nerd came. And you were so quick to split up again. Did you forget? You were all for Deku's stupid plan back in the dorms."

Another step.

"And now I'm supposed to believe you just so happened to lead me to the only place that has air conditioning, which would weaken my quirk?"

Before Uraraka knew it, her back was to the door. Bakugo looked at his partner, but it wasn't just a look. The zero-gravity quirk user found herself genuinely scared, threatened, as Bakugo looked into her soul with a sinister feel of darkness.

"If you think anything's changed since the Sport's Festival Uraraka, you'd better think again. Die!"

Ochako closed her eyes, as Katsuki would surely blow her to pieces…

But she opened her eyes after nothing had happened, only to see Bakugo blatantly confused, looking at the back of his hand.

"I-I can't use my quirk!"

Bakugo, almost instinctively, whirled around, only to be see a man dressed in black collapsing on him, eyes gleaming brighter than his own.

"Dammit…!" Bakugo struggled, but Aizawa's wraps were as hard as stone.

"Not bad Bakugo, you've gotten better at this. But…" the teacher tightened the restraints, Bakugo's grunting in pain a sign that he was finished.

"Why don't you leave the strategizing to Midoriya?"

Bakugo's eyes widened, and all that he knew was that he was going to make Aizawa choke on his blasphemous words. Of course, the farthest he'd get is struggling and blurting out hateful threats.

"You still let your guard down, even if it was just for a second."

"Shut the hell up! If you think I'm finished, you'd better guess again dammit!"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

 **"~Smaaaash!"**

As if on cue, the party of three looked up as Midoriya came crashing into the scene, busting the door and wall down with it. Uraraka helplessly flew with the blast, Aizawa leaping backwards to in shock, using his bandages to steer clear.

"Took you idiots long enough! Get me out of this damn thing already, his ass is mine!"

"Hey, I'm still mad at you, and this doesn't fix anything…!" Mina hushed, kneeling down with a glare as she melted away at the bandages. Bakugo looked away in aggravated defeat, and Ashido swore that if he scoffed at her one more time, she was going to lose it.

"...please."

Mina looked at the explosive boy, astonished. Was she going crazy? "Don't make me repeat myself Raccoon Eyes, hurry up! I doubt he's alone...!" Katsuki barked, but Ashido only giggled, causing him to blush angrily.

Of course, Midoriya had bigger things to worry about: to his left was Ochako using her quirk to land on her feet very cat-like, and in front of him was a man whose chilling demeanor was as scary as any villain, his homeroom teacher.

But for once, things were finally going according to plan.

"Uraraka, how could you!?" Midoriya looked at her, anger, disappointment, there were too many emotions flowing from Izuku, she couldn't react. This was just an assignment; a school play where she was acting as the bad guy. So why did this all become so real in a matter of moments?

"Deku, I-"

"We trusted you! But…" Midoriya looked down, clenching his fists. Uraraka wanted desperately to look into his eyes, but his hair wouldn't allow it. Only a shadow to hide the fact that he was putting on a bigger front than him dressing up in Kamino Ward.

 _"Kacchan said Uraraka was too bubbly, and that there was no way she could do this." Izuku tied his shoe laces, making sure they were firm._

 _"Yeah, but what does that matter?"_

 _"Because he's told her that before." The green haired boy rose to her feet. "And normally she'd get flustered. But not this time, she took offence to it."_

 _Sure, Mina was a little slow to the finish line, but she was trying and that's what mattered._

 _"Don't you see Ashido: she'd faltering. She doesn't wanna play her role! So..."_

"I guess that's the only thing you're good for: lying."

Izuku would make her feel horrible about the situation.

"Deku, t-that's not fair!"

"Oh, so you're saying this isn't your fault?"

The girl held her chest while heavy words were hurled at her. Eraserhead hadn't credited the boy enough on his wits, being forced to try his best to silence his words.

 _"He's appealing to her feelings! They only need a confession."_ Aizawa went for the boys legs, but he was fast. Izuku had to hurry, Ashido hadn't finished melting away Katsuki's bind, and 5 minutes were almost up.

"Kacchan was injured because of you!" Midoriya jumped from one structure to the next, but distance between him and his attacker was closing. "Assignment or not, if you can't protect your friends, then what have you been training!?"

Suddenly, Izuku slipped on wet gravel. Falling into a puddle, the boy tried desperately to scramble to his feet. But he couldn't move. His leg! It's like it was wrapped in steel! Shota collasped on the boy soon after, binding his mouth shut. But he was too late.

"I didn't ask for this! I'm sorry, okay!?"

"Uraraka, don't!" Uraraka pleaded for forgiveness before Aizawa could stop her, which indefinitely revealed that she was, in fact, the traitor.

Perfect.

"Ribbit!"

As if from the shadows of the night itself, a snake-like tongue shot from a mere few feet away from the girl, tightly wrapping her up with no hopes to escape. Emerging from her camouflage, Asui finally revealed herself.

"Midoriya, you should work on getting to the point a lot faster. Camouflaging puts a strain on my body." Asui muttered, her vice grip keeping Ochaco's struggling to a minimal. Uraraka, who was slowly but surely realizing she'd been fooled, gawked foolishly while she fell for every last part of Izuku's strategy. She was the butt of everyone's joke tonight, it seemed.

"Dammit, I didn't account for Tsuyu." Aizawa urged, before being frozen from the neck down. Ice?

 _"I see..."_ With the hand he did have free, Shota removed his goggles, amazed with all the planning. _"He tripped on purpose, leading me into water."_

"Not bad Midoriya." Todoroki stepped out from the rock formation down below, releasing a chilling puff of air while his left side lay frozen. Ice stemmed from his hand and covered the distance between him and his teacher instantly, a trial of water trickling down the cliffside.

"So the gang's all here…" Aizawa spoke calmly, watching Class 1-A pour in from the darkness with smiles on their roughed-up faces

"Reverie in the dark." Tokoyami said coolly. "You've been saying that the whole way here…" Hagakure snorted.

"Asui had been following Kacchan and Uraraka since the beginning." Midoriya explained, which this warranted unease in both Bakugo and Uraraka.

"Everyone was already in position. While Kacchan distracted you guys down here, I knew that this mission wouldn't be a success unless we knew Uraraka was our target. And she confirmed that."

"Looks like you guys'd better take us seriously next time teach!" Kirishima remarked.

"Next time!? Shut up, don't give him any ideas!" Mineta had just about enough of tonight's circus.

"It wasn't easy, but we managed to get one over against the teachers. We've come such a long way, I'm so proud of everyone..." Yaoyorozu commented.

Aizawa sighed. "Not bad- ok. I forfeit." Then he proceeded to declared that this had been a Class 1-A victory.

He kept the debrief short, as the reminder that class was in less than 6 hours was a major shock to all of them. They may have passed, but it was Aizawa, like usual, who'd get the last laugh.

While everyone had their fun, Ashido slipped out of the training facility, searching for a girl who'd kneel down to the floor, holding her knees in shame.

"Hey! Uraraka!"

"Leave me alone."

But of course, Mina would find a seat next to the girl. The two sat in silence, Uraraka's light sniffling and shuffling around the only noise as their classmates and students began to wrap things up.

"I just find it strange..." Ochaco drew circles in the dust of UA's floors. "How fast we can turn on each other, over something so stupid."

Mina understood, nodding her head in acknowledgement. How fast her classmates turned into a menagerie of animals, fear of the unknown haunting them since the night in the forest. Rumor had it that there was a 'leak', that someone was spilling information to the League of Villains. But Ashido couldn't believe such nonsense. One of her friends? Don't make her laugh.

"Yeah, I get it..." A nonchalant response was something Uraraka was expecting, scoffing. That was just Mina Ashido. Strong, physically and mentally. How Ochaco longed for that kind of solidified demeanor.

"But you wanna know somethin'?" Mina hopped to her feet, the pink girl's hand hanging in the crisp air. Puffy brown eyes look up, and became captivated by orbs of much greater power.

"Nothin' comes between us Ochaco~! Right!?"

Uraraka only stared in awe of the girl, who sweetly smiled back. Uravity closed her eyes, chuckling to herself before returning the expression.

"Right." She'd take Ashido's hand, and rose from her brief fall.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bakugo! Looks like your house arrest is over. Good to have you back man!" Kirishima patted Katsuki on the back as he walked in with his friend. They'd hashed out their little issue, Bakugo swearing that if Kirishima ever did anything like that again, he'd kill him.

"Yes, I suppose it is good to see you and Midoriya back with us. But as class rep I won't accept any more tarnishes on our class, you got that!? Hey! Bakugo!"

"Can it Four Eyes! Everyone shut the hell up already!"

Mina looked up from her notes, slightly turning her head to desperately find the source of that voice. "It's him…!" She could feel the butterflies in her stomach stirring.

It'd been a few weeks since the "Traitor" assignment. A night of cake-eating and reminiscing turned into more than Mina could've possibly hoped for. It started out with Bakugo barely voicing a greeting towards her. Mina was surprised the first time, but she wouldn't forget it:

 _"I don't think I've ever been hit so hard…" Mineta slouched onto the floor, lazily pouring in with the rest of his classmates and making the previously neat common area a disaster. Shoes were flung left and right, Class 1-A making themselves at home on the floor or arms of the chairs in exhaustion, not to mention all of the awfully placed bags._

 _"I didn't expect my first day back to be like this…" Midoriya groaned, still holding his stomach. All of his classmates agreed with his pain. The One-for-All inheritor looked around for a familiar face but couldn't find it anywhere._

 _That familiar face would be elsewhere, and wouldn't return for a few hours. But when he did…_

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"_

 _Crap, everyone thought. Bakugo was back._

 _Some lazily got up and slowly gathered their things, as others scrambled while Bakugo barked at them. He scolded his classmates for being weak, and that if he were there, this 'naked freak' wouldn't have stood a chance._

 _One thing was clear, however: the time for relaxing was over. Mina, captain of the lazy group, groaned and whined as she got out of her chair._

 _"Hey Ashido."_

 _Mina's mind went blank, her brain only allowing her to grab the handle of her bag, which was enclosed by a much warmer grip. She gazed at the hand holding hers, only to wonder up the arm she was dying to run her fingers over, and onto that face that she just couldn't get over. Their eyes wouldn't meet, Bakugo only looking down at her bag as he picked it up, Mina sliding her hand from under his._

 _"I'll get it for you. Where's your room?"_

 _Mina was glad that only her and Bakugo existed in this very moment, because anyone could've seen that her heart was ready to explode._

 _"Dammit Raccoon Eyes, I'm talking to you!"_

Then one day, as the Acid quirk girl was gathering her things after class' end, Bakugo gently pushed her head before walking out the room. Before they knew it, the two were locked in a game of tag, gently hitting the other before scurrying out of reach.

Mina would've never thought she'd actually manage to get this close to Katsuki. Although, she wasn't the only female in his life. Mina looked behind her, the seat of her target empty. She'd been coming to class later than usual, it seemed...but Ashido wouldn't think any more of it.

She'd let some time go by, waiting until Bakugo was ready to...whatever it was she wanted from him.

"Mina? Is everything alright?" Yaoyorozu asked while tilting her own head. She hadn't realized how long she'd been talking to herself. Momo was asked by Mina to help her study after all.

"Mm? Oh! Y-yeah! Sorry, I just got a little—"

"Distracted?"

That deep, sexy voice was right beside her, and before the yellow-horned girl had time to turn, Bakugo nudged her head before making his way to his seat. Mina looked at him with a blush and a smile, before turning back to her friend. "Anyways, so when you have a varia—"

"Woah woah, hold on." Yaoyorozu chuckled, waving her hands to rewind. She leaned in, her breasts crushing against the table and Mina was startled by her sudden intrigued. "Ashido, what _was_ that!?" She whispered, Mina starting to get nervous. Her and Bakugo had gotten so comfortable with each other, she'd forgotten that anyone other than Kirishima, Kaminari, or even Midoriya caught socializing with him was a target for gossip. And she had enough gossip for one week.

"It was nothing Momo. Baku and I are just-"

"'B-Baku!?' "Yaoyorozu was shocked to say the least. She sat back and shook her head, trying to process this dramatic shift in the world she thought she knew. \ Momo respected Bakugo- no, it wasn't just respect. She held Bakugo at the standard of 'elite' and considered him to be one of the top students in U.A, let alone her class. She'd even place him on the same stature as Todoroki.

And she supposed...she could see a glimmer of charm slipping through the cracks of his demonic attitude.

But she herself was one thing. MINA and Bakugo!? With all due respect to her acidic friend of course, but this was simply _too_ much.

"Geez. Y'know, it's not unheard of..." Mina pouted with unease. What kind of backlash was this? "For your information Momo, he's actually a really nice guy. You should get to know him."

"Oh? Would that be okay with you? I might steal him away." Momo teased with a wink. So _that_ was Ashido's 'mystery man'. Katsuki Bakugo himself.

But steal him!? How could she? Her and Bakugo were just 'good friends'. He didn't belong to Mina, that was ridiculous!

However Mina happened to catch a glimpse of Yaoyorozu's glorious cleavage, and she felt timid, even a little threatened.

Then she remembered the cute little name Bakugo had for Uraraka. 'Pink Cheeks'...

"Y-you wouldn't! No! It's not like he's mine or anything, I don't know what you're talking about!" Yaoyorozu saw how badly Mina was trying to convince herself and giggled. She was in denial, how cute! Momo apologized before continuing to help her friend the best she could before class began.

But class was impossible nowadays. Bakugo tapped his pen on his desk while looking out the window, Aizawa, Present Mic, or one of his other teachers blurting out nonsense that he either already knew or couldn't decipher one bit. Honestly, nothing really changed. The only thing that the explosion boy deemed interesting was this 'Big Three', and some 'Mirio Togata' weirdo that apparently wiped the floor with his class.

Then he felt a pair of eyes on him. It was a warm gaze, he knew it anywhere. This feeling that was growing inside him wasn't exactly foreign to him; 'love' was something he swore he wouldn't toy with again.

However, he knew how much this feeling was growing in Mina too, noticing how much more she couldn't help but be around him, in this case take her eyes off of him. This feeling must've been new to her as well.

But he had to admit, he loved all this newfound attention, smiling to himself a bit.

"Which reminds me: Bakugo."

"Mm?" Bakugo looked up towards his teacher, and was confused just as much as everyone else.

"The dorms. They'll need one last touch up." Aizawa picked his student apart while cracking his neck due to the usual stress he so-often exerts. "Tch! What?" Katsuki snapped. Like hell he'd, be subject to any more of this crap- especially while Deku got to sit on his ass and loaf around. "Yeah right. My in-house is over."

"Exactly, so perhaps _next time,_ you'll think twice before day dreaming in my class." Scarlet eyes even brighter than Katsuki's flared, and all the explosive boy could do was growl in frustration, and swivel his view back out the window in acknowledgment of his punishment.

* * *

"If I have to go through another class with Present Mic, I think my head's gonna explode…" Sato groaned, his classmates dragging their exhausted bodies to the lunch line.

Meanwhile, Bakugo had been ahead of them, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to place his own order. Today's class pissed him off as well, this isn't what he'd been expecting at all. Alas, finally, at least he could eat to blow off some steam.

"Hey, lemme get a—"

 ***bump***

"Extra-large bowl of ramen! Ooh! And make it spicy, please and thanks!"

The lunch lady smiled sweetly before walking away, Bakugo staring blankly before turning his gaze to the cheerful pink girl beside him.

"'The hell do you think you're doing Racc—!"

"Don't! Say it!"

Mina quickly placed a delicate finger on Bakugo's lips, pouting with a light blush. She sighed calmly, but the boy hadn't expected a burst of laughter shortly afterwards, looking even more confused.

"Y-you should've seen your face!" Mina wailed, Bakugo growling in anger. Not that it was real anyway. He found he could never be truly angry with this girl.

She sighed once again, before taking her friend's hand with hers and gently pulling him out of the line.

"Baku~! Eat with me!" She pleaded, but the thought of the rest of his female classmates, butting into his time with Ashido, baring googly eyes and stupid questions...it made the boy feel sick with disgust.

"What!? Don't be an idiot, you know I can't."

"Oh, come onnn~!" Mina paused, turning to grab her food and thank the lunch lady with a bright smile. That smile was really starting to get under Bakugo's skin. Hell, he genuinely appreciated everything about Mina (although she was a bit obnoxious). "It'll be fun!" Bakugo snapped out of his trance due to the full-mouthed girl urging him to join her.

"Not with those damn—"

"What? 'Morons'? 'Idiots'? Mm! ***slurp*** this one's my favorite: 'nerds'? Y'know ***slurp*** I gotta hand it to you: you get a 'A' for creativity points Baku, I dunno how you keep track of it all."

Sheesh, not even Bakugo realized how many names he had for those 'fools' that were his classmates. Was it really that bad?

Katsuki responded by flicking Ashido in the forehead, a reasonable response if he said so himself.

"Dammit, I get it! You don't have to shit on me about it..."

"I wasn't...!" Mina whined, holding her forehead before laughing even more. She stopped to smile at Bakugo with that same sweet touch as that night.

"Fine, then at least eat with me. Please? Forget about those 'extras'."

"Alright, now you're just pushing it!" Before he knew it, Bakugo had been melted by the acid quirk girl's loving charm, and he found himself walking beside her.

* * *

"Woah, you guys! Check it out! Bakugo's totally scoring Ashido over there!" Kaminari grabbed his male friends' attention, the heads of everyone turning to look at this astonishing sight.

"Atta' _boy_ _!"_ Kirishima exclaimed with a mouth full of fries.

"No way...!" Mineta growled in pure envy, baffled at the hothead's incredible strength. What the- was he drooling!? "Even Bakugo can go Plus Ultra! First Midoriya and now him...!"

"What!? N-no! I told you it wasn't like that!" Midoriya continued to struggle with the situation during the Hero Licensing Exams but was glad to see that Bakugo hadn't seemed nearly as confused as when he first came to him about his issue. He just hoped it would stay that way…

"Drop the act Midoriya. I totally saw you and that Shiketsu hotty in the rocks! Looks like you and Bakugo know some childhood tricks!"

"Oh, come on Sero! Not this again…"

* * *

The girls' table was just as nice as it was every other day...no. That wasn't right, something was wrong. What was it?

"Hey, has anyone seen Mina? She, like, never misses lunch." Ochaco managed to break the spell, everyone realizing that the life of the table herself was gone.

"I think she went to go eat with Bakugo. I'd seen them eating at one of the tables outside while talking, ribbit." Asui mention obliviously.

Yaoyorozu choked on her food, while Jiro spit out her water. Hagakure banged her hands on the table in shock, demanding a repeat of this massive breakthrough.

And Uraraka stopped eating all together.

"W-with Bakugo? Uh-uh, no way!" Toru couldn't wrap her head around this.

"Well actually, we should've seen that coming. I mean it's kinda obvious- she _really_ likes him." Kyoka recovered from her brief episode. "You guy's don't remember Girls Night? I've never seen her like that before, so shy..."

"Y'know, come to think of it, I've noticed that they've become good friends lately." Asui only associated the practicalities; Bakugo was strong, Mina was strong. They both had explosive attitudes. As simple as that. She didn't really consider things like 'compatibility' but understood the immense shock nonetheless.

"Yeah, she even calls him 'Baku'! You can't even talk about Katsuki without her getting so flustered! I mean, who would've thought…?" Yaoyorozu still hadn't been able to make sense of this, and she found out this morning!

"Aww~! That's so cute! I can't believe she kept this from us this whole time! Oh my gosh- you guys think they're dating!?"

Hagakure's momentous burst of excitement was canceled by Uraraka getting up from her seat abruptly, grabbing her plate of lunch.

"Mm? Ochaco? Is everything alright? You barely touched your food…" Asui noted.

"Huh? Oh...yeah! I'm just not all that hungry. Especially with this crazy Mina news, I don't know what to think!" Uraraka covered up. The girl took her things to the conveyor belt, trying to decipher what she was really feeling.

But her friend's eyes watched her back until she was lost in the crowd of students, concerned to say the least.

"I guess she's still not over him yet..."

* * *

"Is it goo— WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Mina exclaimed, looking up to see Bakugo devilishly douse their shared ramen in hot sauce.

"Hm? What, you don't like spicy?" Bakugo looked up at her innocently.

"Y-yes, that's _why_ I got it spicy!" Mina couldn't believe it, holding her face in her palm. He truly was hot head.

But he was hot too. Really hot…

Bakugo looked up to see Mina staring, blatantly daydreaming about clearly himself. He smiled, sending Ashido over the edge.

"So what's on your mind, other than me?" Bakugo's voice staggered her soul, Mina squealing, and Bakugo couldn't get over how cute it was.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about! Stop being silly!" Mina pressed her fingers together, looking away nervously. Now she knew how Jiro felt, she could hear her heart thumping in her ears.

"But, uh, n-nothing important— nothing important on my mind, I mean."

"Oh, so I'm not important now?" Bakugo pointed chopsticks towards her. If the pink girl knew how clever and witty her crush was, she probably wouldn't have decided to be alone with him. How could she? He was perfect, and she was…'ugh'.

"So you're telling me those pair of eyes I felt today weren't yours?"

"H-how did you-!?" Mina covered her mouth, squeaking once again. Bakugo couldn't help it, laughing lightly trying to contain himself. It was the most attractive laugh she'd ever heard, and Bakugo returned his gaze to the beautiful young lady before him to see her blush deeply.

"Hey, where's all that energy from earlier?" Bakugo leaned in, a smile creeping on his face. Internally, Bakugo already had Mina begging for mercy, but he couldn't have known this.

"Baku~! Stop it!" Mina held her burning cheeks while trying to shake off her nervousness. However, she'd been desperately asking herself the same question; Mina longed for Bakugo's attention, but every time she'd get a chance to be around him she became so nervous! She hated it! It was an honest feeling she wish would just-

"I'll eat it all, here."

To Mina's idea of a perfect world, Bakugo held a set a chopstick rolled with steaming noodles to her lips, hot and spicy. She was starting to become lightheaded, she didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She looked into the boy's red eyes, and his signature serious face made her smile lovingly.

Just as Mina took a bite, the pair was startled as astonished gawking with no source filled the air. But any noise with 'no source' only meant that Hagakure needed to improve on her stealth. As if she could see her, Mina looked angrily right into a pair of invisible eyes, and a sigh soon followed.

"Hagakure…!" Mina balled her fists with rage, trying to contain herself. Bakugo, confused, looking between his pink friend and a pair of gloves, shoes. and female uniform that guiltily appeared.

"What the— you could see her!?" Bakugo asked, shocked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I have a knack for knowing when I'm being **spied** **on**!"

"I'm sorry you guys, honest! Kaminari talked me into it!" Hagakure pointed to a nearby bush, where the electric boy came out of hiding.

"Woah-ho-ho, she's totally lying! Heheh..." Kaminari slowly approached Hagakure, before changing his attitude. "Hey! What are you doing, blowing my cover like that!?" Denki snapped quietly, bickering with his friend.

"What do you morons wan— oh, goddamn it!" Bakugo stopped himself, immediately looking to his pink friend who was already dying of laughter.

"Ha! There it is! I told you! It's always some name with you!" Mina sighed, placing a hand on Bakugo's stressed shoulders before sliding down his arm flirtatiously. "You're so funny Bakugo."

"~Ooooh!"

Bakugo and Mina had already forgotten about their friends, who gawked in unison at the sight of this new discovery of love.

"Sooo~!" Kaminari bravely took a seat next to Mina, making himself comfortable and crossing his legs elegantly. Bad move. "How long's _this_ been going on with you lovebirds, huh?"

"You have three seconds to get lost Shock Boy." Bakugo shut this whole ruse down immediately, but Mina represented the pair in a much nicer fashion.

"We're just friends, you goofballs. Geez, I can't stand you guys sometimes! First Momo and now you…" As Mina attempted to cleared up these allegations, Bakugo found himself in a pit again. Just like when he came to Midoriya the first time.

'Just friends', why the hell wasn't that sitting right with him anymore? It was true, that's what he considered themselves as too. Just two classmates that had gotten well acquainted with each other, taking in interest in each other and becoming good friends.

...at least, at first. Then they started teasing one another, pressing buttons, getting under skin.

And he still couldn't make sense of why he attacked Todoroki with such fierceness weeks ago. Everyone shrugged it off as rivalry and 'Bakugo rage'. But honestly, something deep within him compelled him to hate Shoto in that moment like nothing else.

Then there was his recent relationship- one he didn't even want to _begin_ to think about...

"Hellooo~? You in there?" Mina waved in her friend's face, Bakugo shaking his head to return to reality. Their friends had been long gone.

"Yeah...hey, Mina."

Bakugo looked down at his hands, as Mina curiously looked at him. He was using her name, that was strange. That meant…yeah! Something was wrong (Mina was just awful at these things).

"That's not the first time that's happened?"

"Hm? What? Kaminari and Hagakure being idiots? Unfortunately, it's not—"

"That's not what I mean!"

Well now Mina was confused and offended, Bakugo snapping at her ignorance.

"Sheesh! W-what? You mean _that_? I mean Momo asked about it this morning but—"

"And what did you say to her?"

"Y'know, if you lemme talk…!" Mina pouted. She sighed, it was obvious there was a point to this. "The same thing I told them, that we were just friends. Bakugo…what's this all about?"

"Why?" Bakugo asked angrily.

"Huh? What do you mean 'wh'-w-wait a sec!" Mina was coming to conclusions, and she was almost right. Just…took a turn in the wrong direction somewhere along the way. "Are we…um, d-dat—"

"Tch! I bet if I were that Icy-Hot bastard, it'd be different…" Bakugo said under his breath.

No he didn't! No way he just said that!

Mina couldn't believe this! Come to think of it, he had something to say the last time her and Todoroki were chatting in front of him. In fact, he always did...hold on. Mina was sensing a reoccurring pattern.

Was he...

"B-Bakugo!" The horned girl exclaimed in confident realization, leaning back and holding her chest. "Is that _jealousy_ I'm hearing right now!?"

"What!? Don't be a dumbass, no way in hell!"

Making sense of Bakugo's ticks was a newly found task which Mina found quite difficult. But if there was something she had picked up on— as though some kind of instinct she'd need later— Mina knew when Bakugo was lying. Sometimes he'd start swearing up a storm, or make eye contact to hide what he was feeling. In this case, it was both.

"Oh my gosh, you're totally jealous!" Mina stood from her seat, pointing her own chopsticks at the boy across from her.

"Shut your goddamn mouth with that crap! No the hell I'm not!" Bakugo shot out of his seat, banging open palms on the table.

Mina returned to her normal position, before smiling at the boy across from her, who made it very clear that she was starting to piss him off.

Suddenly the roles were reversed. Mina had her confidence back, and it was Bakugo who found himself backed into a corner, his chest burning. He wasn't just sweating, he himself felt like he was going to explode. The hell was she smiling at!?

"Bakugo...you don't have to worry about that." Mina reassured, as it was her turn to lean in and lend a word to Bakugo's ear. But she liked to be a bit more up close and personal, cupping the explosive boys ear and whispering a secret.

"You're the only one I want."

However, Bakugo was still silent. He hadn't heard that in a while.

"'Hey, where's all that energy from earlier'?" Mina mocked, puffing out her flawless bust, and that was always going to do the trick for Bakugo. He smirked, he loved this side of Ashido, and the idea of being the only one for her was joyous. A confident Mina was a scary one to say the least. To Katsuki, it felt as though she had her fingers around his neck, because he sure couldn't breathe after that. He was choking on his words, burning up yet Ashido sent chills down his spine.

The two cleaned up quickly before Ashido hurried back to class. The last thing she needed to be was late.

"I, er, gotta clean the dorm." Bakugo looked down to his feet with a blush across his nose, escaping the heat as he clearly couldn't stay in the kitchen.

"Mm, do you have to go~?" Mina's general disappointment was undeniably as cute as she was, gently trying to pull Bakugo back to her side. "I'll miss you lots...~"

"Of course you will." Bakugo pat her head, and delivered a smirk that sent Mina into a lustful spiral. "But I'll see you later."

"Liar~! We don't have any other classes together~!" Ashido flailed her arms in frustration, unwilling to let him run off like he were busy or something again.

"I know."

Mina was disrupted, stuttering while blushing so much she had to hold her own face together. And _god_ , could he stop smiling at her like that!? It was bad enough she he could cast spells on her heart with a look of those ruby red orbs of his as he walked off.

* * *

Cleaning the dorm took longer than expected.

"Of course he'd pull some crap like this...!" Katsuki muttered under his breath. His In-House was over with, but he had to clean the dorms one last time.

"'For being irresponsible after failing the Liscensing Ex-' pfft! Give me a break..." The boy took a deep breath while glancing around the room.

"I got ten minutes left..." Katsuki heaved while wiping his forehead. This wasn't how he foresaw his day this morning, but if he had to be honest, foresight hadn't done him much justice as of late. His life was taking one turn after another, and he certainly wouldn't have seen himself in the position he was in now a month or two ago.

Honestly, he had skipped a few rooms, as no one would be brave enough to rat on him. Certainly not Deku. Coming to the last of the rooms on the girl's side, Bakugo reached for a dazzling door that was warded with sugar, spice, and everything nice; Katsuki attempted to open the door, but was reluctant to touch the knob. He swore he'd never step foot into this room again, but the tense ticking of his watch rang in his ear. He growled, and stepped into a room that smelled of Hershey Kisses, just as the eyes of Uraraka were made of.

"Still a slob, huh?" Bakugo snorted, sweeping through her room while respecting her privacy. He placed his jacket down on her chair, working up a sweat, and grumbled during his choirs that were _so_ beneath him. But his emotions were all out of whack, he was sweeping too hard. "Crap!" Bakugo cursed, rocking her bedside table a bit, a golden object skidding towards his feet. Wait a sec...

"This is...!" He couldn't believe it. What did she still have _this_ for? And so close to her bed...

* **tick** * went his watch, dragging Katsuki back to reality. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Bakugo quickly replaced the item and rushed out of the room, before being scolded once again.

* * *

"Katsuki, am I fat?" Mina held her stomach, munching on a cookie she was practically dying for (Bakugo gave in after the excessive begging).

After class, the day went by like every other day. Hanging out in the common area, some goofing around while others did their homework, it was all so they could eventually go to bed. But not for Bakugo and Mina. What started off with him helping her study turned into slipping into the kitchen, grabbing a few snacks, and taking refuge in his room after hours.

Laying atop his bed while swinging her knees back and forth, the pink girl was in her happy place right now. His bed, his room, it all smelled like a crisp ocean wave, and Bakugo stood by his window gazing at the moon. What she wouldn't do for him to walts on over to the bedside, as his belt buckle could use a little loosening.

"You mentally undressing me over there, Raccoon Eyes?" Mina quickly sat up and playfully threw a pillow at her crush.

"Maybe _Mina_ is, maybe she's not."

"Y'know, I don't get upset when you call me your stupid names." Bakugo leaned against the window sill, looking at the girl before him. He had to say, the sight of Mina sprawled on his bed was something he could get used to. She wore her casual purple-dark purple striped dress, it's silk clinging tight to her body, complimenting her curves. He loved every part of it, Bakugo didn't want Ashido anywhere else. She looked delicious, Mina just absolutely to die for. And Katsuki was _dying_ to sink his teeth into the cream-filled delicacy that she was.

"Yeah, but mine are cuter." Mina cheerfully got up, before making room at the window sill by bumping the explosive boy with ample hips. "It's a cute name...for a cute guy." That seductive voice she scarcely used made him quiver, the girl dabbing his nose while slightly laughing. Mina nuzzled curly locks onto Bakugo's shoulder, his warmth amazing. He couldn't help himself, instinctively wrapping his arm around her as if he were hypnotized.

'Friends'. That's what they were calling each other. But no matter how he put it, there just wasn't a way to quite explain why that meant Mina was in his room past midnight so frequently, and why Bakugo only pulled her closer to his side.

A delightful scent crept up the boy's nose, and he could've sworn he knew the answer to this.

"Violet Bomb, right?" Mina looked into the boy's eyes with delight, Bakugo getting nervous at her sudden joy.

"Oh my god, you remembered! You're the cutest, you know I have like 10 different perfumes."

"Well you told me all of thirteen of them, didn't you? I just thought I'd remember— shut up already!"

Bakugo angrily returned his gaze to the window with a blush, as though trying to be prideful. But Mina knew the real reason why, something else she'd picked up on.

"You don't like my eyes very much, do you?" Mina laughed lightly, a bit saddened. Bakugo looked down at her as though she were crazy, but he knew where it was coming from. 'Raccoon Eyes' was a bit harsh, an easy way to destroy someone's mental.

"What? N-no! I just...can't look into them for too long without getting lost…"

Mina was on fire, cheeks burning. Bakugo also felt a cold sweat as the girl hid her face in his arm while squealing. He smiled lightly, playing with her curls, while occasionally giving her horns some attention. They were…'sensitive', he found out one night.

"The fact is, they're perfect."

"Stop it Baku!" Mina dug further into his shirt, she absolutely adored his attention, but she had a low capacity for it.

"Well stop making assumptions then."

The night was cool, and the room was cozy, and before they knew it, they were being pulled into the most passionate night of their lives.

"What's on your mind?" Mina asked lazily, she was too caught up in the moment. She wanted Bakugo to never let go, pull her closer.

"Honestly...you are."

Bakugo slid his arm from around Mina and turned to look at her. He was serious, but his voice said it as well. So did his posture, even the tension in the room was speaking. Mina found herself a bit timid, but the thought of being in his mind made her heart skip a beat. No, her heart wasn't just skipping beats; with the current scenario, Mina was on the brink of death, suffocating, and desperately needed mercy from this situation.

"Katsuki, I—"

"Mina, what are we doing, right now?"

The question rang through her ears.

Bakugo couldn't simply just get lost in the moment anymore. So much had happened that he needed to know what it was he was doing exactly. How did Mina make him feel so weak, pulling his strings, and what the hell did she want from him? When it came to her, something deep inside took a hold of his heart, and he shook with anxiety.

'Just friends'? That didnt explain _this._

But to Mina, it just wasn't that simple. The situation was so complicated for her, she couldn't just ask a question, or give an answer. She was never good at those things, Mina couldn't be so straightforward. She needed bundles of time to get her thoughts out or else it'd just be a jumble of crap, but Bakugo gave her no time to breathe.

 _"Closer…"_

Mina's body pleaded internally, but her mind spoke the opposite. She was in a battle with herself, she wanted Bakugo more than anything, his warmth, but he couldn't supply it. Not without knowing what it meant going forward, and that was such a good question— if this were a test, Mina hadn't 'studied' to say the least (as usual).

But time was moving just slow enough for her to match some pieces together...

 _They were friends, that much was certain. Just friends. No, that wasn't right. Friends with benefits, she guessed? Ugh! No way, that didn't explain how he made her feel._

 _How did he make her feel?_

 _Well, that was easy: like she was on fire._

 _No, gentler...like she was **bathing** in fire. _

_L_ _ike he was dressing her in all of her entirety in a robe of flame, occasionally exploding with passion. He'd groom her with butterflies that worked magic in her stomach...regulate her heartbeat...and take over her mind._

 _And after he was done? Well, Bakugo would take her into his arms and carry her back to this very room..._

Suddenly, Mina had completed this seemingly endless puzzle that were her feelings. She had all these emotions bottled up and now she just needed to express them.

But there was no time for that.

Bakugo already knew how he felt, and whether or not it was good or bad, this boy was time bomb; he needed answers, and when he asked questions, it was only a matter of time before he'd get them. One way or another.

Mina couldn't breathe, his presence was suffocating her. What she didn't know was that, once again, something had a hold of Bakugo's heart, and he didn't need answers just so he could feel better. Bakugo didn't lose, yet this was a battle he was losing, and he wanted the girl before him more than anything. He desperately needed to know or he'd burst.

The moon was spectating and had sported them as it did several nights ago.

Mina looked up only for a second to see Bakugo's angered expression. He tried to move into her sight, but Mina just wouldn't have it. She couldn't look at him like before. Because now she couldn't just foolishly breeze by, she'd lost her confidence again. This wasn't school or some training, this wasn't lunch time where her friends would save her from an exploding fluster. She was actually required to think for once, right now. And she had did that already. But her thoughts were interrupted by the scary sight of an open palm, reaching for her face.

Then she felt her chin gripped just a bit, before being guided to the crimson eyes she'd gotten lost in so many times already. Mina released a hitched breath in surprise. Bakugo looked just as he did that night, just as innocent, just as pure. Why was he so...perfect?

"So what? This isn't real? Is this some nightmare I can't wake up from?"

Mina couldn't help but stare into his eyes, which sought answers to all of this. The frustration in his voice only signifying how much he's been dealing with. How much he's been thinking about her, how much she's been putting him through.

"What are you-"

" 'You're the only thing I want', that's what you said'...as if you took the damn word right outta my mouth!" He held firmly onto her arms, but Mina was still in shock, still blankly gawking at him. "I tried to stay away from you Ashido. You make me feel like I'm weak, and I can barely move around you. I-I can't think straight- dammit Mina, you're the only thing I can think about half of the time! Nothing else! I…I want you so bad, I can't even explain it. So…" He released his grasp weakly, his energy depleting as his gaze wandered to the floor.

"You're telling me it was all made up…? I said I would never do... _this, ever again!_ "

Mina quickly grabbed Bakugo's hands, and that warmth from nights ago crept its way back into their bodies. She was crushed, feeling how heavy his heart was when she touched him.

"Bakugo, why shouldn't you...?" She whispered in hushed reassurance. However, she still wasn't looking at him. She just continued to look down and caress his hands with her thumbs.

"The truth is, it's so real I don't even know how to put it into words..." Bakugo watched as Mina looked away, gently biting her own lips.

"Y'know, when I first met you, I thought you were some hot head so full of himself he had to let the whole world know..." She laughed to herself. Looking back, it was a shock that she found herself here, in this moment.

"Then I saw how cool you were, your drive, your passion to be here, at U.A. It just...it just wasn't until the Sports Festival I saw everything else."

"What's 'everything else'?"

Mina felt a surge as Bakugo spoke, eagerly wanting to know more. It was like story time, she thought, and before she knew it she could look him in the eyes and smile sweetly.

"What's everything else? Practically everything! Your so strong- really strong. Funny, brave...compassionate...c-cute…" Mina looked away for the last one, but she knew that sexy smirk was greeting her.

"How cute?"

" _Very_ cute." Mina laughed as she punched him in the chest, resting her fist there before spreading her fingers across it's broadness. She took this moment to live out one of her many dreams, licking her lips as she briefly caressed her hands against the boy's pecs.

"Ho-T~." As if placing a spell, Bakugo started to melt.

"I don't know Baku, I could go on for hours about you, but honestly, you're just everything I'm…"

"Don't say it."

"...not."

They spoke at once, and Bakugo hated to admit that Midoriya was right. Mina just didn't hold herself to high standards, and he had no idea why. She placed top ten during the quirk assessment test, she was plenty strong, and he actually found her pretty incredible. Hearing that just pissed him off. Maybe he was missing something vital.

Before he could get out a word of encouragement, that same finger from earlier gently pressed against his lips, and Mina shook her head.

"It's true, you don't have to say anything. But honestly, it's a good thing!" Bakugo looked in confusion at the pretty young lady before him, cheerful and glad as ever. He didn't understand how him being defined as 'everything she wasn't' could possibly be a good thing.

"I guess it just means that you're what I've been missing in my life." Mina laughed.

She furthered Bakugo's shock but slowly embracing him, wrapping gentle arms around his waist. She was happy, so happy, and Bakugo wanted to be a part of it any way he could. He returned the gesture, and Mina was searing with warmth. His aroma was classy, the type of cologne that made you hunger for a second or third smell, with a dash of smoke, signature to hers truly.

'Hers'...that reminded her.

"Hey." Mina looked to her left, and Bakugo looked down at her. Wait, she was pouting. But why? And it was one of Mina's pouts: her cheeks were more chubby than usual, she wasn't really upset, and she was just trying to get her way.

"What are you doing that for!?" Bakugo made sure to do everything right up to this point.

"I have 'Pink Cheeks' too, y'know…" Mina pouted quietly.

Bakugo snorted, laughing at the adorable display. Mina playfully pushed away from his, hitting his chest the best she could.

"I-is that jealousy I hear?"

"What!? Oh, you better not mister, no! Don't be ridiculous! As if!" Mina did a little spin to present her marvelous curves before crossed her arms and triumphantly looked away.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure someone's a jealous."

"I'm serious! Hell, I have four, to be exact!"

"Yeah, I see that…" Mina covered her mouth to conceal the loud squeak as Bakugo caressed her rear in brief fashion. If he was this daring, she wouldn't last another second. She smacked his arm, laughing and telling him he hadn't earned that prize 'just yet'.

"It's funny I brought up Uraraka…" Mina smile while looking at her cute feet, and Bakugo looked to the girl as she engaged in deep thought.

"I was teasing her about how she was in love with Midoriya...but…" Mina halted her laughter.

"I don't know, I guess I'm the one that fell for…" She looked into Bakugo's crimson orbs, breathing unsteadily.

"...you."

The moon shone as bright as ever, cloaking the two in crisp light.

For Mina, whether or not her confession of developing love was accepted, she just needed this weight off her chest.

But for Bakugo...well, Bakugo never quite expressed himself with his words.

A small laugh slipped from the explosive boy's nose, and the soft smile that could melt a demon's heart revealed itself. "I'll tell you a secret Raccoon Eyes." Bakugo gestured her to come closer, and Mina rolled her eyes while obeying his command.

Kaminari could create 1.3 million volts indiscriminately. Midoriya could make the earth shake with just his fingers with just his fingers, and Todoroki could send chills down the spines of his enemies with fire while burning justice into their cores with ice.

But Mina's world? Only Bakugo could turn it on its side, blow a crater in it that would fill with passion she'd never known existed.

Perfect lips crashed onto hers, smooth hands slipping into the small of her back, Bakugo sent Mina into a spiral as he passionately kissed her without warning. But Mina fell into it lovingly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and letting themselves fall into sync. Fire exploded in their mouths, and as the two parted from their kiss, they had been melted by loving care from the other.

Bakugo smiled, taking one hand and flicking Mina in the head, as if trying to burn this into her memory.

"You're the only one I want."


	9. Chapter 9

Hungry hearts brought their lips together once again, shortly before parting…

...then again, an aftertaste of crave absolutely to _die for_ …

And before they knew, Mina and Bakugo simply couldn't keep their hands nor lips off one another.

Mina cupped Bakugo's face with her hands, releasing a moan of satisfaction as Bakugo slid his hold to her waist. He was losing his mind, just the feel of Mina under his hands was too great for him to handle. He needed more.

Mina snapped as Bakugo asked her for permission to enter her mouth, licking her lips with light caresses. To push her even farther, Mina parted from the boy's lips and cried out in pleasure, Bakugo diving into her neck with demonic fangs, and a sleight hand running over and gripping her ass. But it wasn't enough for her. Mina needed to be even closer than this.

She leapt up and Bakugo caught her thick thighs, strong arms supporting her. He occasionally sucked on her lips, and every action from Mina was only proof that he was doing everything right. Running her fingers through his locks, kissing him deeply, Bakugo knew he was driving her insane. He turned and carried her to the edge of the bed, their lips never breaking from one another.

Bakugo fell over, Mina crashing onto the bed with Bakugo between her legs. They gazed into each other's eyes, filled with lust. Mina took hold of the hem of her lover's shirt and scrunched it up, pulling him to her lips. Wherever this pent-up energy was coming from, Bakugo wanted to see more of it out of her.

Mina was drowning in ecstasy as Bakugo cupped her breast, his palms filled with fleshy goodness. She could feel his impressive throbbing against her inner thigh, and all she could do was tug at his hair at the thought of him inside of her. Bakugo paused his relentless attack to part ways with his shirt, Mina scanning his chiseled body as he placed a hand inches away from her face. Bakugo leaned forward, their noses just staying out of reach.

It was like he snapped all reasoning in her mind, Mina couldn't keep up anymore. This passion was greater than what she'd ever imagined it'd be. Bakugo, her king, was ruling over her domain, and doing an incredible job at that. Katsuki gazed into his queen's eyes and smiled with that devilish touch, leaning in and nipping her ear.

"Tell me what you want Mina…" Bakugo whispered, his chest crushing against hers.

"H-holy crap…" He laughed as her emotions poured from her mouth.

"I don't know how to give you that Raccoon Eyes." Bakugo joked, leaning back onto his knees and giving Mina the chance to recover. She was overcome with lust and excruciating pleasure, Bakugo wanting her to savor every second. It was his turn to grab the hem of her dress, balling it in his fingers and playfully tugging. Mina's cleavage was a seemingly endless valley he wanted to lose himself in, looking back to the girl before him who helplessly bit her lips. She knew what he'd torture her with next, and she prayed she'd survive another attack.

Bakugo knew everything about Mina: her favorite color, what foods she adored, even the name of all 13 perfumes and their individual fragrances. Not to mention how sensitive some parts of her body were. She was easily tickled in the waist, jumped when he played with her feet once when she tried to use him as a footrest.

And two other places she'd shared in secrecy. One of them were her horns, while the other…

Bakugo led a trail of kisses from her ear, to her neck, and now her collarbone. Icy fingers slid up her arms and traveled back down in a trail of flame, dragging the sleeves of her dress with them. Meanwhile, Mina looked on as Bakugo was face-deep in her chest, playing with his shaggy blonde hair. Her moans told a story of how far Bakugo drove her into insanity, and she was telling this story over and over again. Bakugo lived to hear Mina's moans escaping her lips, but he wanted her screaming his name. Mina slipped her hand from the sleeves of her dress, but shuttered nervously, looking away. Perfect breasts bounded free, and Bakugo growled with lustful desire.

"Oh god!" Mina hushed as quietly as her body allowed her, Bakugo suckling on pretty, pink nipples as his hands found their place on her sides. The pink girl's fingers dug into his scalp, the immense pleasure Mina was experiencing was inconceivable. She was seeing stars, everything was fog. He was a master of her body and he knew how to make her keel over. Bakugo continued to play with her, his tongue swirling around the areola and his teeth nipping at her flesh. He was merciless, giving attention to her other breast and watching the girl he was dying for slip even further.

"Bakugo, please...I can't…" Mina slurred, out of breath. The explosive boy stopped, assuming back to his knees and looking her in the eye. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe Mina's flawlessness. She was everything Bakugo could hope for, and he wanted her so bad he couldn't fabricate the words.

"You're so perfect…" Bakugo said mindlessly, running a smooth hand over her slim stomach, before taking another handful of her breast. Mina licked her lips and gazed down his body. Bakugo's breathing became uneasy as desire spilled from the girl's heart, her hands running over his arm before reaching for his belt, cutely tugging at it. Bakugo looked up at her nervously, but Mina nodded her head in reassurance. She didn't just want this- she needed this. Bakugo felt earlier cozy warmth as he crippled her while between her legs. And there was a damp spot on his pants, not caused by himself. Bakugo realized he needed it too. Badly.

He pulled Mina's dress from her body, unflinching as, like earlier, the sight of Mina sprawled on his bed was to die for. But gazing at her entirety for the first time was something he'd never forget: a forbidden land that only he was allowed to traverse. Her clit was dripping, Bakugo hadn't realized how far Mina was over the edge. And the rich musk from their bodies, swirling around in the room was luring them in, they were lost in this drive.

Bakugo saw Ashido's uncertainty as the girl just hardly covered her breasts and pressed her legs together, averting her gaze. He wanted to make her feel as beautiful as she was, and to Katsuki, no one shared Mina's beauty.

He took her hands, and guided them to his belt, the horned girl carrying out her task and Bakugo kissed her deeply. A slight breeze swept by him, and Mina died at the sudden moan escaping from Bakugo as she gently stroked his length.

"Wow…" Mina uttered, and that simply got him going.

"Mina-" Bakugo started, but Mina was much ahead of him.

"It's yours…" She whispered, dying for him to take her.

Mina rested one hand in his curls, and the other on his back. Bakugo planted his face in her collar, but no amount of bracing would have prepared him as he entered her.

"So tight…!" Moaning weakly, Bakugo gritted his teeth and tried to contain himself. Mina winced in pain as Bakugo deflowered her, moving one hand to grip his shoulder. When Bakugo immediately stopped to worry about her, she smiled, holding his face and planting a peck on his lips.

The pain was rinsed away by loving pleasure, Mina's pupils dilating as Bakugo continued to move deeper. He bit down on her collarbone, losing his mind as he thrusted. He was going blind, he'd never felt anything relative to this kind of pleasure. The first thrust was immense, the following reminding Mina she'd be thrown into oblivion by the end of the night, and everything after that was a blur. Bakugo was gliding effortlessly inside of her, and she was filling his ear with moans and quiet screams to die for.

Bakugo was starting to pick up his pace, and Mina clawed his back as she was being overcome into absolute bliss. He got up, resting on his knees once more, pausing. Mina was hungry with lust, and her expression was just begging him not to stop and ravish her body like nothing else. But Bakugo smirked, a long gentle stroke making Mina go cross-eyed and crush him between her legs.

"Yeah…" Bakugo never felt such satisfaction, such delight, Mina's eyes crossing further and her back arching, every nerve in her body on fire. " _That's_ what I live for…" Bakugo spoke sexily, watching as Mina struggled to take his length. fighting it. Desperate pink hands clawed at the shits beside her, cries of bliss filling the room. He gripped her slim waist and resumed his incredible strokes.

Mina wrapped herself in his blanket, just needing something to control herself as Bakugo rocked her world. The sight of her breasts bouncing freely was only enticing him, Mina's pussy being abused, Bakugo taking the girl apart bit by bit. She was mumbling words of encouragement but Bakugo couldn't make it out as first.

Then it became clearer…

Lust taking control of his body if it hadn't already.

"... it..." she couldn't speak, her body just wouldn't allow it.

"Take it!" Mina begged, and the grip Bakugo had become overwhelming. The bed was rocking heavily but Mina swore her whole world was shaking. The springs of the bed were being worked, and Bakugo started to add some force. He was losing himself in the sensation, Mina's pussy making him want to give her the world, the best she'd ever have.

"K-Katsuki!" Mina cried, reaching behind her head and gripping the bed sheets. She was moaning uncontrollably, but Bakugo was nearing the same level of ecstasy. His thrusts were deep, Mina could feel him in her guts. He fell back on top of her, who greeted him with kisses. Her climax was approaching, and Bakugo's moaning as he fucked her passionately was a clear sign he was too. If he kept moaning like that, Mina didn't know what she'd do with herself.

"Mina…!" Bakugo warned, but she wanted it no other way. Mina's blissful cries filled the cool night air as she climaxed, tightening around Bakugo's shaft as though she wasn't letting him escape. Her toes curled, white sparks before her. Mina simply couldn't explain what this was, her body and mind experiencing pure euphoria. The explosive boy banged his fists into the bed, breathing heavily as he spilled inside of her. Bakugo took in Mina's sweet scent as he came, and it slowly dragged him from reality. Pleasure filled the two to the brim, and the moon closed its starry curtains as it saw through to their passion-filled night.

"I...words…" Mina was speechless. Bakugo had just took her virginity, rocked her world! She didn't know what to say- she didn't even know she could feel the way she felt just now! It was like everything she thought she knew was just the beginning, but maybe she was making too much of it.

But if that's what sex was...well Bakugo could have her whenever he damn well pleased.

She had really taken a liking to his blonde hair, ruffling through it as Bakugo rested among the pillow of her breasts. "That was incredible…" He mumbled, still out of breath. He still couldn't see straight, think clearly, and every move made him throb. He honestly feared that he was being controlled, he'd kill for another round of that. He also feared that Mina would soon be getting her way 24/7.

"You know you're staying here, right?" Mina rolled her eyes as he spoke into her chest, nudging his head so he'd look up at her. "You know I can't 'stupid'." Mina mocked and giggled as Bakugo kissed her. Then again, she was comfortable. Very comfortable. She felt safe with him and would never dare to leave his side.

"I don't care." Bakugo turned his head, he'd already made home on her bountiful chest. Mina was all his now, and Bakugo wasn't going to settle for anything else. That meant any rule that kept her from being with him could go to hell. Mina sighed after pointless arguing, apparently Mr. Aizawa and the rest of their classmates weren't figures he cared about. "I only care about you." Bakugo grumbled, shifting to get more comfortable. A bright smile spread across Mina's face, she wanted it no other way.

"So you're staying, alright?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Mina burst into laughter, Bakugo shooting up to tickle her mercilessly.

...

"Baku~! Aww, you're so cute, you really remembered!" Mina pinched Bakugo's cheeks, who swatted a delicate hand. He'd be damned if he was gonna be subject to cutesy teasing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Bakugo's voice was low, held hands swinging in the breeze as they walked down the hall. It had been almost thirty minutes, but he couldn't think straight. Not after-

"Hey, it's Todoroki— Hey Todoroki!" Mina waved with glee, Todoroki being overcome with a smile as he waved back, looking particularly at Bakugo who was looking away while blushing. But he never released that girl's hand.

Todoroki walked into the classroom, and Mina and Bakugo stopped before he did the same.

"Alright, welllll~ I'll be here when you're done!" Mina beamed, crossing her arms behind her.

"What— no. I don't wanna make you wait that long."

"Ugh, shut up already." Mina sighed before making her usual pouting face. "I said I'm staying so I'm staying."

Bakugo hitched a breath through his nose, before hovering a flicking finger over Mina's forehead. She braced herself, but left her lips vulnerable, which Bakugo kissed tenderly. She was nearly taken off her feet.

"Fine." Bakugo rolled his eyes for a change before turning to take his seat.

"W-wait, Katsuki." He stopped, to turn back around to the pink girl. "Yeah?"

She looked down, before wiping her mouth one last time for good measure. "Take care of that first." Mina laughed, as Bakugo looked down to his pants, which still had a blotch and erection from their little time in the women's locker room. "Oh, that's funny, huh!?" Bakugo raged, as Mina became hysterical.

Yeah, whatever love was, it was something Mina and Bakugo shared together.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Go Beyond Plus Ultra!~Nyan**_

Bakugo rubbed his eyes as the sound of his alarm resounded in the air. What time was it? Daylight Savings kept him guessing, as false dusk still haunted his room. He looked to his side, a certain pink girl clutching a pillow beside him, her lower body wrapped in his blanket.

Yeah, it was starting to come back to him now: After the extra classes, Bakugo, Mina and Todoroki took the train home. They were going over their notes in class as Mina slept on Bakugo's arm. She was tired— very tired, Bakugo figured. He didn't want her coming out to see him like that, that was too much of a hassle. And he was done being a hassle.

After they got off the train, they went back to the dorms, and the evening resumed as usual. Their friends would hang out in the common area, and Mina would go to Bakugo's room for a 'study session', like every other day.

Mina moaned and sturred, turning to her lover and smiling lazily.

"Morning sexy." Mina said quietly. Bakugo looked away blushing, still getting nervous around the girl his world was starting to revolve around.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Mina shook her head while slowly rising from the sheets. She overly stretched, and Bakugo tried his best to avert his gaze.

"Funny, you had no problem looking at them last night." Mina narrowed her gaze, while pridefully looking away and covering her bustful beauties. "In fact, you did a lot more than just look, mister."

"Hell, well _sorry_ for being polite." Bakugo snorted, Mina laughing cockily.

"Since when were you the gentleman-type Bakugo?" Mina squealed as Bakugo pinned her to the bed.

"Since you started showing up." She was starting to copy that devilish smile of his, flipping them over and pinning him by the chest.

Mina lowered herself to Bakugo's ear. "Well I don't need a gentleman. I need someone _rough_."

"Oh yeah?" He dared to challenge.

"Mhm~" Mina smiled, licking her lips tastefully.

Bakugo's entire body shivered as chills traveled down his spine. He gently pushed against Mina as she kissed and sucked his neck, moaning all the while.

"Mina, we have class soon..." He struggled, gripping the sheets beside him.

"But it's Fridaaaayy~." She whined, stopping her assault to look upon blood-red orbs. She wasn't happy, to say the least.

Bakugo smiled sincerely before convincing her, kissing her between intervals.

"Yeah but...you know...what the alarm means…"

Bakugo set an alarm one hour before daybreak, giving Mina (and occasionally himself) enough time to slip back onto the other side of the dorms to avoid getting caught. But she wouldn't budge, and if she straddled him any longer, Bakugo was going to very quickly change his mind.

Mina growled in anger, sliding off of Bakugo while admitting he was right.

"I hate you." She pouted, throwing a pillow at him like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah yeah." Bakugo caught the flung object and threw it back at her, hitting his mark and laughing. "Get dressed."

* * *

Izuku was putting his things away in his locker, lunch starting, and he seriously needed some food. These days were starting to get longer, it seemed, and he was struggling to balance his training- especially with everything that's been going on with him and T-

*bump*

"Rr, watch it Deku!" At least Bakugo was the same (if that was a good thing).

Midoriya apologized while waving his hands in defense, but the boys' squabbling- Bakugo's raging- was interrupted by Mina's wondrous laughter, walking down the hall while chatting with her friends. Bakugo's attention was certainly caught, preparing to walk off with attitude before Izuku 'fessed up the thoughts swirling around in his mind.

"Kacchan..." Izuku shuttered, and 'Kacchan' could feel anger boiling inside All Might's prodigy, his fists balled so hard he nearly drew blood. Anger he'd best keep under wraps. Now.

"Tell me something..." Bakugo looked back, pertruding his lips in anger. But he couldn't take his eyes off the red streaks of One-for-All's power on Midoriya's fist.

"If you say what I think you're about to say, I'll send you to hell. Right here, right now...!"

"What!? So you're aware of what you put her through, and you haven't done anything...!?"

Livid, Bakugo stormed over and balled Izuku's shirt into his fist, practically foaming at the mouth. "Shut your goddamn mouth." He spat through his teeth.

"Don't tell me you're going to do this without even thinking about _her!_ "

"You think I don't think about her!? Deku...!?"

Again, his volume was low. Midoriya could feel his rage after being pushed away, Bakugo hardly keeping himself together.

"You think there's not a day I don't think about her...!?" A brilliant spark lasted all but a second, but Izuku couldn't react. Not after those words graced his ear.

 ***BOOM***

With some students gathering outside the Class 1-A lockers, Bakugo took his hand out of the wall after exploding with rage and smashing it with his fist, inches away from the green-haired boys face. Droplets of sweat accumulated on Izuku's face, but his eyes slightly intimidating, remaining locked onto Katsuki who growled before exiting the scene. He seemed to always become more complicated than Izuku could've imagined.

* * *

"Hey, so how are those extra classes coming along you guys?" Sero bit into his food while starting conversation at the boys table. Bakugo was still sipping his drink, so Todoroki chimed in.

"I'd realized my mistake the second I made it. I don't think I can take much out of the classes, but then again, I can't afford to miss any more opportunities to improve."

"That's very noble of you Todoroki." Iida admired.

"Spoken like a true man." Kirishima was...shedding tears?

"Don't be like that Todoroki. It was just a little mistake." Midoriya knew how hard it must've been, to be halted right at the doorstep of becoming a hero. It was an awful feeling, he'd been there.

"Yeah Todoroki, you don't need to improve like our friend over here." Kaminari laughed while patting Bakugo on the back, a bit too hard as he choked on his water.

"B-bastard! What the hell is that supposed to mean huh!?" Bakugo's rage was usual, as he'd come to terms with his friends talking about their hero licenses. He'd have his soon, they'd see. This was just a chance for them to get back in the running.

"See? It's that. Riiiight~ there." Kaminari took a bite out of his own food, wagging a bone in his explosive friend's face. "You gotta control those inner demons man."

Bakugo stood up, and everyone could've sworn they had felt demonic energy from the blonde. But Bakugo looked up, calm. "You know what- thanks. I can think clearly now." Everyone was shocked, including Kaminari. "O-oh! Yeah man, no...problem?" But as Bakugo grabbed his glass, he made sure to remind his fellow classmates that there would never be such a thing as expressions of thanks from him.

"Yeah, now I can decide whether or not I'm gonna **stick my foot up your ass!** " Bakugo roared, grumbling as he walked to get a refill. "Control my 'inner demons', what kinda' crap…?"

* * *

"Mina, your boyfriend's barking again." Hagakure commented as herself and company turned to the yelling across the dining hall.

"Hey! He's not a dog..." Mina defended, or at least she tried to. "Baku's more of a...dragon. Yeah! A drag- h-hey!"

"Well he's definitely roaring like one." Jiro said as her head was turned, chuckling before turning to her pink friend. "And come on. When are you gonna drop the act already?"

"When are you gonna drop the act with Kaminari? Ohh~ suddenly, it's not funny anymore, is it?" Mina stopped her joking, noticing Uraraka getting up with her glass. "Ooh! Uraraka, are you getting a drink!?"

Her Zero-Gravity friend paused. It was brief, but the tension in the air was undeniable.

They were past this, right?

She said it was okay, that she was happy for her...right?

Uraraka turned with a bright smile, lighting up whatever dark fears there were.

"Yeah! Pink Lemonade, right?" She held out her hand, Mina passing her glass.

"See you guys, no one loves me more than Ochaco. Take notes!" If only Mina knew…

* * *

Bakugo held the refill button, still grumbling about Kaminari's ignorant remark. But that didn't mean his senses were any weaker than they would be. He turned, feeling a pair of delicate eyes on him. He knew who they belonged to.

Uraraka tried to turn and find another place to get drink, but a burning gaze bore into her back- a gaze she once owned, and longed for once again. She sighed, turning around and walking over while looking down at her feet. Bakugo watched her as neither of them exchanged a word, Ochako standing next to him as she refilled her drink before Mina's.

"I saw, uh, the other day..." Katsuki tapped his feet while gazing at the floor, trying his best to make conversation with the girl he once knew. "You still have that trophy. The one you got me."

Uraraka gritted her teeth, livid.

"You were in my room?" Ochako hissed. But honestly, he could've said anything. Bakugo could've even asked her how her day was. Wouldn't have changed that fact that he was with her.

That...that _bitch_.

"I had to clean it, remember?" Nothing. Bakugo scoffed in anger, this prissy attitude of hers not boding well with him, especially after he so-rarely explained himself to anybody. "'The hell's the matter with you?"

"'What's the matter'?" Uraraka repeated, disgusted, Bakugo arching a brow in confusion. Was he missing something? She turned to face him, trying her best not to crumble. "Bakugo, I just can't stand you."

"Ouch." Bakugo said blatantly, that was a first. And to hear that from her? He was definitely missing something. "Speak up then. What's on your mind?"

Nothing. Again. Just liquid trickling into glass.

"You had some spunk a second ago." Bakugo taunted, Uraraka darting at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me just fine Uraraka. Whatever you have to say, say it." A worried-yet-angered expression came across her face as she took a step back. Bakugo was dominant in everything he did. In presence, in conversation…

...in bed.

No. That chapter of their lives was over, like the last streams of smoke from a fire put out.

"What is it Pink Cheeks?"

Bakugo spoke with the same manner he addressed Mina, a soft undertone which cloaked Uraraka in royal fire. She'd once felt this safety, she'd been the one to experience it first, it wasn't fair! Her breathing was uneven, and her heart was starting to hurt like all the times before.

 _"Dammit! Not again! Why is he so…!"_

Bakugo reached out only to have his hand swatted away.

"Don't touch me." Ochako spat, Bakugo dying to see her eyes, but luscious brown hair he once ran his fingers through denied him access. She was sweating, her chest heaving, but her heart- although broken- remained strong.

Bakugo looked down, genuinely saddened. No one but Uraraka knew how much he cared about her, which was part of the reason why she knew she couldn't look at him. Katsuki looked at the other glass she was filling.

"Two?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Uraraka took her finger off the button, taking the two glasses before looking at the boy from over her shoulder.

"One for me, and one for your girlfriend." She wasn't the type to kick someone while they were down, but she wanted Bakugo to hurt as much as she did. And he would be, as he started to piece together a rather destructive plot.

"You know Katsuki...I just hope you're happy." Uraraka returned to her table.

And she didn't fail to miss the burning gaze trailing down her body.

* * *

 _"You know Katsuki...I just hope you're happy."_

The fact was...Bakugo wasn't happy.

He destroyed his idol's body simply because he was weak.

He failed the Hero Licensing Exam.

 _Izuku Midoriya had All Might, the strongest man alive's, quirk._

And he was just...him.

What was all this training for? What did any of it mean if at the end of the day, this was all he'd amount to? All it took was to not get captured, to fisplay the amount of strength he imagined he had. All it took, was to be his own hero...and he couldn't even manage that.

He was a failure.

And now, this _shit_.

Now, the only thing on his mind was what Uraraka reminded him of. What they used to have.

After the 'Traitor' assignment, Midoriya wasn't the only one who Bakugo looked to for answers, trying to figure out the strange feeling in his heart when it came to Ashido. It started with Uraraka helping him decipher what he was feeling. Then she started teaching him how to engage with people (an awful lack of skill Bakugo had), more so with girls. Before they knew it, they were hanging out a lot more than they'd realized.

The Sports Festival showed him to have newfound respect for Uraraka. He addressed her by her name which was uncommon enough. Ochaco had set the bar to Bakugo himself, he was everything she wanted to be- minus the arrogant asshole he could be sometimes. And they enjoyed each other's company.

Then they started flirting...getting 'frisky'.

Bakugo couldn't even remember how they ended up being each other's first.

But he remembered every detail, ever time they were in bed and the moments that led up to it.

Every time he entered her.

Every time she'd scream his name as the bed rocked vigorously.

But would he trade it for what he had now? Of course not. He'd come far enough to admit he loved Mina. She was his, and she'd have the whole damn world if she wanted it. Bakugo made sure of that.

...but would he go back?

Would he visit that place once again? Was it even something he could consider, like driving past his elementary school on his way to U.A?

 _"Bakugo...don't...stop!" Ochako begged, her cries ripping through the air, her nails digging into his scalp and back as Bakugo only dove deeper into her throbbing core._

...maybe.

The image of a gorgeous young lady in his lap, taking a picture of the two, dressed to impress on their anniversary, ran through his mind.

"Baku? Seriously- you, like, _have_ to stop zoning out like that." Bakugo shook his head as Mina brought him to.

Was he really thinking about _that_ at a time like this?

"Yeah man, you've been doing that a lot lately…" Kirishima walked beside him.

"Piss off, both of y-h-hey! What do you think you're doing, walking in front of me!? It's my house dammit!" Bakugo was only greeted with a smile, as the three walked through his yard.

Friday afternoons usually consisted of walking from U.A as the sun set behind them, and Study Sessions at Bakugo's house. It became a routine as Bakugo usually tutored Kirishima- and now, Mina.

"Well, you took too long." Mina said. They stopped, Bakugo pulling out his lanyard and unlocking the door.

"Who in the blue hell- Ashido!" Bakugo's mother exclaimed, walking up to her future daughter-in-law and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Mrs. Bakugo! Missed you, like always!"

"Not as much as I've missed you, she's such an angel…" Mrs. Bakugo was pleased when Bakugo first brought Mina home. It was wonderful news, that Katsuki's awful temper was finally being leveled out by a rather attractive young lady. Honestly, she didn't know what Mina saw in her son but wouldn't complain. She'd done something right if Bakugo was swinging such beautiful girls like her. Her favorite thing about Mina was watching her knock that french kid out cold during the Sports Festival, with a punch that had that Bakugo-Family spice.

"Hey Mrs. Bakugo, how's your day been?" Kirishima walked in next, taking off his bag and shoes as Mina did.

"It's been great, thanks for asking!" She absolutely adored Kirishima, he was such a nice boy. **Everything Bakugo wasn't**.

Mrs. Bakugo went to close the door, only to remember that a certain blonde-haired boy that shared her features lived here as well.

"Uh...just get your ass inside already Katsuki." She sighed, turning and walking away.

Bakugo...was just her son.

"You know, I'm glad I don't have your sense of humor, dumb bat." Bakugo said, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his bag. He didn't have the privilege of having it done for him, as the other two did.

"Yeah, but you unfortunately have my looks. You're lucky that Ashido has a good taste in men- boys, excuse me. Now close the goddamn door, you're letting bugs in!" His mother retorted, holding her hips.

"Burn…" Kirishima muttered to Ashido quietly.

"Get off my damn back hag, I was gonna!" Bakugo and his mother drew lightning, their fierceness clashing as insults were thrown back and forth. Meanwhile, Mina (who was still trying to figure out if she should have been offended or not), was the 'Symbol of Peace' in the house.

"You guys, maybe we shouldn't fight right now...!" The two hot-heads looked in her direction, before Mrs. Bakugo sighed once again, thanking god for being blessed with Mina Ashido.

Though, she had always wondered what happened with that other girl. Rats! Her name was escaping Mitsuke, but she'd always remember that angel-faced sweetheart.

"You're the best daughter-in-law a mother could hope for…" she sniffled as Bakugo slipping in another comment to one-up his mother.

"Well, I think we're a little far off from that ma'am." She scratched her head clownishly, but every time Mrs. Bakugo would make a remark regarding marriage, Bakugo nor Mina really shot it down. They figured if they were going to make this work, they couldn't just go and shoot down the notion (even if it was a bit too soon).

Mrs. Bakugo returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner, as Bakugo sat his friends down to study.

"Mm! This is too hard! My brain's fried!" Mina ruffled her pink hair while struggling with the study questions. Kirishima wasn't much farther along.

"Yeah man, I don't know how this stuff clicks so well with you…"

"Rrg! I don't know why you guys aren't paying attention in class!" Bakugo was immediately struck by his mother for being rude to guests. He grumbled before rubbing his face, resetting. "Look, let's just take a break for now. But dammit, you guys _know_ how Mr. Aizawa likes to throw fastballs. So-"

"'Be on your guard.' 'Keep an eye out.' 'I'm Bakugo, I can do whatever I want because I'm blessed and have a big brain.'" Mina's mockery was trademark, but it always got under his skin.

"Ain't that the truth…?" Bakugo's mother snorted under her breath, laughing. Mina stood, stretching before declaring she was going to the 'little girls' room'.

"You haven't even earned that right yet…!" Bakugo grumbled, referring to what little studying she really did.

"'Haven't earned that right?' What? Is the bathroom something you 'give' me? Do I get to 'have' that? Honestly Katsuki, what have we become…?" Always joking with her lover, Mina held his face and kissed Bakugo on the cheek before being escorted by his mother. "I'll be back~!"

Bakugo whirled to the laughter Kirishima could no longer contain.

"What are you laughing at, bastard?"

"Nothing man. I'm just happy for you guys. You guys are cute together, y'know? And you're, like, my closest friends. " Although his expression said otherwise, Bakugo appreciated the comment. It was annoying, the public response of his fellow classmates and others as their relationship first became public. Random female students, some of them his classmates while others were upper classman, suddenly wanting a piece of his business and attention. Likewise with Ashido, as she's been approached by more guys than she would like to admit- half of which, she didn't even know- with their disgusting smug and UA uniforms halfway tucked in.

However, Kirishima leaned in, getting down to business.

"But man, seriously: why haven't you asked her out yet?" he hushed, the question everyone's been dying to know the answer to. They were an item, but he hadn't official said the words. Words he knew Mina has been anticipating for some time now.

And honestly, Bakugo didn't have an answer himself. He didn't want Ashido to be officially just yet, not if he wasn't feeling whole himself. Then again, she made him whole.

"It's...'complicated'." That was the best he had at the moment.

"Well come on, talk to me. We've always had each other's back. And I'm sure Midoriya and the others-"

"Deku can keep his _filthy_ hands out of my relationship." Bakugo spat angrily. Asking Midoriya for help that once still left a rancid taste in his mouth. And he didn't just suddenly forget about the whole ordeal this morning regarding Uraraka. Everyone else could just butt out asfar as he was concerned.

"'Sheesh, where the hell did that come from?" As if the toxic words had physical power, Eijiro jumped back in his seat. Katsuki would only roll his thumb across his knuckles, growling but not saying any words. Something happened, he was sure of it.

Since he accidentally backed himself into a corner, Bakugo- at the very least- explained to Kirishima how he simply wasn't feeling well. He told him about him being captured leading up to All Might's retirement, his failing of the exam and the impact it's had on him lately, despite him burying his anger in the dirt.

But most of all, he went into further detail of his previous 'relationship'- which, as far as the boys knew, wasn't one at all. They didn't know he was actually sleeping with the girl, only 'buddy-buddy', getting to know each other. 'Bakugo coming out of his shell' never revealed itself as an actual relationship with Uraraka, as the two kept it all under wraps.

Katsuki just supposed he was better at it than she was, as the sparks began to fade.

"Holy sh-!" Bakugo stopped Kirishima's exclamation, Mina returning from the bathroom.

"Keep your damn voice down!" He hushed.

"Dude...! No way...d-does Mina know about this?"

A good question, as it was clearly becoming less of a secret with Izuku approaching him. He figured she did, and just hadn't said anything. Then again, Ashido had been spending a considerable amouth of time with him lately; she didn't quite hang out with her female companions like she used to. Was he the reason why?

"Mm, I dunno— l-look, we'll talk about it later."

"Talk about what exactly?"

The Acid Quirk girl came from behind Bakugo, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek against his. "Friends don't make secrets." She pouted, Bakugo turning to kiss her suddenly.

"So we're just friends?" Mina playfully mushed his face, taking her seat. Bakugo quickly winked at Kirishima as her back was turned.

* * *

"Y'know, this is starting to make sense!" Mina clapped her hands together, finally finishing her questions.

"Bakugo, you should be a teacher for U.A." Kirishima mentioned, the blonde shooting the idea down faster than ever. The Number One Hero didn't have time for it. If All Might hadn't concerned himself with such things, the League of Villains would have never attacked. Literally everything could've been avoided...

"~Aaand there he goes again." Mina sighed. "Y'know, Midoriya does that same thing..."

"Oh, you would know. You guys were partners during the assignment- how was that?" Bakugo bounced back.

"I don't know, but it couldn't have been as fun as being partners with Uraraka- oops."

The flirtatious bickering ended with Mina pressing one-too-many buttons. They had a look on their faces that said 'we can take this upstairs', Bakugo usually resorting to dominance, and making Mina take back her words during foreplay in these kind of situation (Mina considered him a sore loser for this).

But, there was one problem…

"Welp...I think I should get goin'."

Kirishima overly stretched his arms, avoiding eye contact before packing his things.

"Awww~, do you have to go? I wanted us to watch a movie…" Mina said, upset. But Eijiro played it as cool as he could.

"That sounds great. But, uh, my mom wants me home right now since I didn't tell her I'd be going to Bakugo's today."

Just two flaws with that. One, this was a routine; Kirishima's parents knew where he typically was every Friday, which was indeed Katsuki's house. And two, the boys lived relatively close to one another. It wasn't all that far where they'd be concerned of his absence.

Mina hadn't picked up on either of these things, which was good. Kirishima didn't want to halt his friends in after-hour activities, _especially_ movie-watching.

As Mina packed her things as well, seeing as studying was over, Bakugo walked his friend out the door.

"Y'know that might work on her, but I know damn well you have nowhere to be right now." The explosive boy passed Kirishima his bag, before folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "'Mom wants me home'- you don't have to leave, you know."

"Yeah I guess...but that sounds like quality time. A 'you guys' thing, y'know?" The Hardening Quirk user leaned in closer, shielding his mouth with his hand.

"And we all know what's gonna happen. I don't plan on being a third wheel."

Bakugo pushed his friend out the door, exchanging a bump of fists before locking it shut.

Katsuki took Mina's bag and his own, hauling them over his shoulder as the two walked upstairs to his room.

"Hey, we're going to my room." He shouted to his mother. "Yeah yeah, I hear ya…" Mrs. Bakugo grumbled.

"...HEY!"

Mrs. Bakugo shot out of her seat, snatching Bakugo by the ear and dragging him to the living room.

"You think I don't know when my boy's sexually active? You'd better be wrapping that damn thing up, you hear me Katsuki!?" She breathed harshly.

Bakugo stuttered and choked on words before being thrown back out to the pink girl, a blush plastered all over his face. The fact was, they hadn't been using any protection. The heat of the moment was just too great for them.

"Is everything ok?" Mina questioned.

 **"EVERYTHING'S FINE!"**

Bakugo rushed, grabbing her hand while brimming with nervousness, hurrying the two to his room. He was as red as she was pink, Mina thought, but only laughed while walking upstairs behind him.

* * *

Mina gasped as a scene in the movie they watched caught her off guard.

Bakugo just scoffed, obviously unimpressed.

"What the- they could be _dead_ , you know…!" Mina turned her gaze to the boy who tenderly wrapped his arm around her, but wasn't quite giving off that loving vibe.

"I know. But they could've made it better." Katsuki shrugged with a mouthful of popcorn.

"'Made it better'?" Mina judged.

"I'm just sayin': it's kinda unrealistic, the guy's probably gonna have some convenient quirk and end up saving them in the end." Bakugo shrugged.

...okay.

Mina reached for the remote, but Bakugo quickly pinned her hand down on it.

"I'll keep my mouth shut, I swear."

"No Katsuki, we need to talk." Mina stressed, snatching the remote and pausing the movie. The two went back and forth briefly while speaking over one another.

"Listennnn~!" She shouted, and was just loud enough to tune him out. "You've been off lately, and I don't mean like just today or maybe a little bit for the past two days. You're just not yourself Katsuki, I'm serious." Mina held his face once more but planted a loving kiss on Bakugo lips, the type that made his heart skip. She looked deeply into hateful eyes with loving beams of black and gold, and caressed her everything's cheek with undying care.

"What's wrong?" She spoke directly to his heart.

It was moments like these where Bakugo was reminded of why he was falling for Mina more and more everyday. Because nothing in the world made him feel so important. She'd take his worries and melt them all away, only to return her undivided attention back to him.

Bakugo took her hands into his own, but his emotions were starting to expose themselves, a sad look on his face. It was starting to appear more than Mina would've liked. He started to say something, but shook his head.

 _"Dammit!"_ He thought. She shouldn't have been worrying about him like this. Mina only moved into his gaze, and weakly smiling to remind him that she'd always be by his side.

"Is it about...Ochaco?"

Katsuki's eyes widened as thought he'd been struck by lightening, shock coursing through every fiber of his heart. He looked to Ashido in urgency, who still looked concerned above all else.

"W-what did you-"

"No! Bakugo, it's totally okay! I get it." Ashido waved her hands frantically, positive that she had taken care of the situation. "I had a talk with her, an-"

"You what!?

 **...**

 _"Mina!"_

 _Ochaco certainly had a pep in her step today, skipping towards Mina in delight. The acidic girl tilted her shades upward, enjoying her free time on campus while her precious Katsuki finished up his last class._

 _"Look at this! Look, look!" Uraraka could barely contain her excitement, Mina taking a look at the paper she had for her._

 _"Mm, Ochaco...this looks like homewoooork~..." Ashido melted into the floor, academic studies her kryptonite._

 _"Oh, just take a look at it!" The bubbly girl urged, and poor little Mina pouted before dissecting (trying to anyway) the packet of hard work and elbow grease. And to her surprise- as she'd never seen one up close- a brightly-colored 'A-' graced the top-left corner with remarkable comments from the professor._

 _"Hey! Look at that!" Ashido lit up as though it was her own achievement, beyond happy for her friend._ _"Ha, see? What I tell ya'?" Mina bragged while swiping her nose, even if it was Bakugo who did everything._

 _"I know! It's all thanks to you, you're the best Mina!" If she kept this up, Ashido was going to float away without a trace._

 _"Oh stop~! You're making me blush~!" Receiving praise for her hard work only occurred every so often. Y'know, when pigs decided to fly. So it was hard not to let this go to her head. "Come! Sit with me! I'm sooooo booored~!"_

 _Uravity swept her skirt from beneath her before taking a seat, balling her legs up cutely beside her pink companion. Strangely enough, Mina took note of this. No, she studied it, and everything else Ochako did with a analytic eye._

 _After all, this was the first girl Baku-_

 _"Hey, Mina." Ashido came up for air from her watery trance, drowning in a sea of questions about what she should be doing; it felt as though Bakugo was losing interest lately, and losing Bakugo was **not** an option._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I just wanna say...well, I wanted to let you know..."_

 _There was an excruciating, painstaking sentiment driving deeper into the fibers of Ochaco's every nerve. But it was like there was a seal, sins of her past tying her tongue and keeping her from expressing how she truly felt._

 _"I'm...happy...for you."_

 _...Mina snorted._ _T_ _hen her signature bright laughter filled the air with serene grace._

 _"You sure know how to scare somebody! Wow! Had me going there...!" She blurted out before chuckling a bit more, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thanks Uraraka. Seriously. That means a lot, kinda like those blessings people get before they get married, y'know?"_

 _'Married'? Like hell **she** was marrying him. But the angel-faced girl's befuddled thoughts were disrupted by a hand gracing her shoulder, and a face that challenged her own in beauty and lush._

 _"Don't worry. You couldn't imagine how much I love Katsuki..."_

 _No, no, no! Dammit! Uraraka grew anxious as she looked into her friend's face, who was clearly speaking from her heart._

 _That was the face of someone truly in love..._

 _"So! I'll keep his heart safe, for both of us! I promise."_

 _Mina cut their girl talk short, looking up to a small group of students pouring out the front door, and her beloved (who was oh-so delighted to see his girlfriend mingling with his **ex** ) walking out coolly before spotting the two, a faint blush streaming across his nose._

 _"Ugh, finally! You have no idea how long I wait for him..." Mina mumbled, raising to her feet. "But honestly, with you around, my day was much better. So thanks Uraraka!"_

 _"Yeah, er, don't mention it..." She didn't know what else to say, really._

 _"Welp! I gotta go~! We should totally talk more! And congrats again on the paper!"_

 _Ochaco watched as her jolly pink friend waved to her, before rushing to the side of the boy whom she once received unconditional love from, and sweetly squeezing the life out of him..._

 _... and it was heartbreaking._

 **...**

But now, just as she did with Ochaco, Mina attempted to make more promises. That everything would be fine as soon as he 'just cut loose' in ol' Mina Ashido style.

"I just…" Bakugo paused, laughing a little. It was ridiculous, he was starting to see how weak he was. "I don't want you to worry about it." He still never returned his gaze, but simply because he couldn't.

"Well...while I appreciate that Bakugo..." She was _much_ more mature when it came to their relationship, Mina sighing in relief as she was at least making some headway. "...that sorta' makes me feel like something's up between you two."

"What?" Bakugo barked, beaming at Ashido as though she had 3 heads. "There's nothing up-"

"Yeah, I was just saying-"

"You just _said_ **-** "

"I know there's nothing up."

A solemn declaration escaped her lips with volume, and the horned girl was desperate to keep him from escaping her.

Mina took a deep breath, and attempted to start over in orderly fashion. Most people usually gave up on him by this time, which was why he never really bothered talking about these things in the first place. But Mina was determined to not only be the perfect girlfriend, but the best friend he needed. And Bakugo couldn't help but notice how hard she was trying. He'd appreciate her to the end of time, without a doubt.

However...

"You know…"

"...you can always talk to me." Mina said sincerely.

"...'you can always talk to me.'" Bakugo rolled his eyes.

Bakugo spoke over Mina, who looked down at their hands.

"Sorry, that was inconsiderate." She said softly. She understood how difficult these things were for him, and accepted it. She couldn't just take the good things about Bakugo and leave the bad out, it's what made him who he was. Finding a balance between the two was just something she was still trying to figure out.

Meanwhile, guilt was taking its sweet time in beating the crap out of Bakugo. _Why_ _did_ _he_ _do_ _that_? That was probably the worst he's treated her yet, Bakugo thought, he really didn't think he deserved the girl before him, nor her heart. But she gave him both everyday, and all of it.

Mina however, just knew that this was Bakugo being Bakugo. He'd already said what he said, and apologies were out of the question. Besides, maybe she deserved that.

Regardless, she knew he was probably more upset, as he never turned her away unless he was genuinely hurting inside- and it seemed like he's been in rather deep pain all week. She'd do him one better by flicking him in the head, laughing cutely as he was clearly caught off guard.

"Ow! Rr, 'the hell was that for!?" Bakugo held his forehead, realizing he was looking into the the most astonishing pair of eyes he'd known. He didn't deserve that smile, telling him that everything would be fine. "You must be getting tired of me." He mumbled, looking away. Mina sighed, telling him to cross his legs as she did. They sat apart from each other, but now it was her turn to hold his hands.

And she demanded he look at her this time around.

"Alright look: my Katsuki isn't some raging loser that always has a sad face when he's down. You hear me!? Man the hell up dammit!" Katsuki was baffled, the sudden assault of insults knocking him off his feet. Mina sounded so familiar. In fact, that look in her eyes was familiar. Hell, if he wasn't mistaken, he was staring into a mirror, she was starting to talk a lot like he was.

"Of course I'm getting tired of you, musclehead." Mina held a warm hand to his face. "Because you're the one who always inspires me to do my best. What am I gonna do if you're all mopey and stuff, hm? Come on...you're a lot more than just my 'boyfriend' Bakugo." Her finger quotes didn't go unnoticed, as Ashido made it a habit to pressure him into asking her million-dollar question.

"You're...well, I dunno. You're a hero... _my_ _hero_. So start acting like it, okay? Please...I need you."

Mina shook his hands desperately before letting her own slide back to her lap. The words were all sinking in, Bakugo seemingly staring through her. Ashido tilted her head, confused. Did her words hit home? She meant what she said, but just wished it meant something to him.

Bakugo smacked his face together and shook his head, Mina jumping.

"A-are you back?" Mina joked, but still a little anxious.

Bakugo didn't say anything.

He just looked at the girl across from him with determined eyes, before leaning in and kissing her. Mina expected something like a sudden kiss that did the talking for him.

But this wasn't just speaking for him. Bakugo was having a full-on conversation, a deep kiss igniting a flame in her chest. Mina tried to interject, caressing his chest with delicate fingers, Bakugo taking her hand and slamming it above her head as he toppled her. Mina hummed a soft moan, losing herself in the sensation, Katsuki holding her lips hostage.

He'd release her only when he felt like it, only after his tongue was done dancing with hers. When his body needed a breather, when he felt like he could part from Mina for a moment without missing her warmth.

That's how Bakugo did things.

He sucked the soul from her lips, Mina truly captivated as he returned her right of speech.

"What...was…" Mina wasn't present, still trying to catch up.

"Am I back?" Bakugo asked, a sexy smile creeping up his face.

Mina was too busy clearing her throat, blinking the stars away which blinded her from getting a good glimpse of her man. She actually didn't know what to say, she just wanted him to kiss her like that at least a thousand-and-one more times.

"Um...y-yeah...yeah. Yes! _That_ is definitely you." Mina laughed, glad to realign his head to where it needed to be. "Just don't go 'leaving' again.

"Only if you don't let me go." He whispered, pecking her lips once more.

"Never." She declared.

She glanced at the door, looking at the lock and whether or not it was secured. And Bakugo knew that fiendish look in her eye. It _was_ Friday...

Mina returned her gaze briefly before trailing down his neck, the rest of his body hiding away in his button-up uniform. She licked her lips, caressing his shoulder and tapping it so Bakugo would release her.

"Lay back." Mina requested, helping Bakugo get comfortable as he lay his back against pillows and his headboard.

"Hey. You know we can't be too loud. My mom's downstairs, and my dad will be here soo-."

"'Me-me-me-me-me-me', will you shut up?" Ashido grumbled, getting frustrated while loosening her own shirt a bit, and desperately tugging at his pants. "Just tell me what you want Katsuki..." She murmured seductively while fiddling with his belt. He froze, his member throbbing as he pieced together his demise.

"You're crazy." His voice quivered, and Mina adored how much his nerves lit up. No matter how much of a front he put on, Bakugo would always melt in Mina's hands if she managed to take control.

She pulled his belt from his waist, and unfastened the buttons and zipper on his pants, shuffling them down his legs. She became timid, the bulging in his boxers always putting her on edge. She released a held breath of hunger, rubbing Bakugo's erection through his boxers. He was heaving, knowing that in Mina's hands, he was at her leisure. Her touch was exhilarating, and Bakugo's senses were always on fire. And they'd stay on fire, for quite a while.

"Stop teasing..." Bakugo managed, even her caresses through the cloth felt amazing. He looked down at the pink girl, who was starting to be controlled by desires. She bit lightly on him through the cloth, and Bakugo hissed at the sensation. Her caresses were driving him up the wall, and she was soaking his trousers, sucking and nibbling him through them.

"I **hate** you…" Bakugo groaned through gritted teeth, Mina laughing, all the while giving his cock attention.

"How much?" she moaned playfully.

"A lot." Bakugo chuckled, shuffling to his arms. Her teasing knew no bounds, and she'd go all night just to make him plea. Mina couldn't help but laugh a little herself, knowing her torturous act would only backfire.

"Fineee~ I guess I'll stop. You big baby..." She looked at Bakugo before rolling her eyes, grabbing the edge of his trousers and slowly pulling them down. "If you want it that bad…" She could see the look in his eye, Bakugo desperate to know what she'd do next. And she was going to make his night, a night to remember.

Mina slid Bakugo's undergarments down to his ankles, his shaft hard as a rock.

She swallowed her anxiety, Mina gawking at his length, and Bakugo loving those curious eyes of hers. She gripped him with both hands, a soft embracing making Katsuki's head immediately fall to the pillows behind him. Her hands, he couldn't get over them. Fair delicacies that shipped him off into a blissful daze, so soft to the touch. Mina jerked smoothly, doing anything to please him.

"Crap…!" Bakugo cursed, his hands sparking as Mina's wet mouth met his member. She toyed with him, making swirls around the head before guzzling on his length. Her pace was painfully slow, Bakugo dying for her to release him from her throat, only to for her take more of it. All of it.

Mina watched as he tugged at the bed sheets, and shuffled in his place. Having Bakugo in this position was unmatched, the thing's that'd slip from his mouth delighted her. Mina paused, kissing the tip of his shaft, but Bakugo was already halfway to his happy place.

"Please don't stop." He breathed, another moan breaking free as Mina laughed, playfully flicking her tongue against him.

Then Katsuki's breath was starting to get hitched, Mina's movement's becoming erratic. Her head was starting to bob, and she couldn't get enough Bakugo, gripping her horn as he was starting to lose control. Mina cocooned Bakugo with her hands and mouth, her elegant work turning sloppy, slickly moving against him, and all Katsuki could focus on were the sounds coming from Mina giving him head.

More sparks lighting from his hand, and Bakugo's moaning and groaning was becoming more euphoric. Mina knew he'd burst any minute, a thin trail of saliva as she stopped her succubus sucking. The pace of her hands was making Bakugo go blind, the back of his head dug into his pillow.

"Dammit…!" Bakugo growled through his teeth, forcefully groaning as hot seed spilled from his cock. Mina gasped, but the sight of him creaming all over her fingers made her core ache, the girl foaming at the mouth. She jerked harder, Bakugo continuing to grunt as he came more and more.

"You're all done Katsuki~?" Mina looked up to finally see Bakugo who was very much still dreaming, her hands slowly churning still.

"Oh God…" He spoke into the air, falling back down onto the bed, exhausted. He was going to need a few, Mina thought, laughing before giving his throbbing length another kiss. It was an impressive load, she was quite proud of herself.

And it wasn't as hectic as that other time...she didn't want to think about it (Bakugo had almost blown her bed to pieces after losing control).

Bakugo's father came home shortly after, and his mother called everyone to the dinner table.

"Where's Katsuki?" she asked, Mina taking her seat.

"Oh, he's coming." She assured cheerfully.

Katsuki limped down the stairs shortly after she said so. His mother looked confused, asking him what had happened.

"Bakugo tends to have a 'tongue' sometimes." Mina covered, as Bakugo clearly was caught on his words.

"Oh! Tell me you gave it to him good!? That little runt likes getting cocky."

"I don't know." Mina turned to the boy walking into the kitchen, stopping as their eyes met. " _Did_ I give it to you good?" She winked and stuck her tongue out at him, Bakugo trying to hide his smile through fabricated anger.

"Oh, I'll be real careful with my 'tongue' next time, I swear…" The thought gave her goosebumps.

A little white lie Mina told her parents, Bakugo and herself ate dinner with his parents, and capped off the night by falling into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry for the wait! It's been tough to find time, and writer's block is a thing. But I'm working on a few more stories, including the finale to this one. It's coming, no worries!_**

 _ **Go Beyond Plus Ultra!~Nyan**_

 _He watched as she covered her mouth, suppressing her screams as he gripped her ass and pulled her closer with each forceful thrust. A warm hand pressed against her back, and she lowered herself as her body was driven further into the bed. There was no greater pleasure than watching her struggle, moaning into the sheets in ecstasy, tearing at them, and watching the blood rush to her rear..._

Bakugo shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. What was that? It felt so real. A dream? No…

...a memory.

He looked to his sweaty palms, which gleamed slightly from the midnight moonlight. Why on earth would he think about that? No, that was in the past. He was happy now...right?

Crisp fingers caressed Katsuki's heaving chest, and plump warmth pressed against his back.

"Bakugooo~, come back to beeeeed~." Mina moaned, pulling her king closer and falling back to the sheets. Bakugo couldn't help but be melted, his doubts and worries washing away as he playfully nipped at his queen's neck. Sweet laughter filled the air before he fell back to slumber, but something in the back of his mind tugged at him and shadowed his thoughts to his sleep.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, the sun gracing the city below with warmth. But as dawning sunlight crept up upon the body of an angel, not everyone would awaken from a slumber so gentle. Padded fingertips rubbed rosy cheeks, Uraraka stirring in her bed before rising from the sheets. Like Bakugo, she too was haunted by the memories of a recent past. But of course, she didn't know that.

Ochaco ruffled her fingers through her hair, her fingers slightly sticky. Just the thought of the reason why made her legs quiver. "I thought I was pass this…" she sighed, before shaking her head. Today wasn't about that. A few minutes to freshen up, get dressed, and grab her favorite book was all she needed to get her day started.

Uraraka scrubbed away at her pearly whites in the mirror while humming. The song was a lullaby her mom used to sing to her at night, warming her childish nerves. She remembered how soothing it was, how she'd just fall into slumber without ever knowing it. And it was the most beautiful thing to watch the blonde-haired boy fall victim to her voice in her lap...

"Shit!" Uraraka hissed before spitting into the sink with disgust. No more of that. Hell, she'd even been corrupted by that foul mouth of his. Defiled by those allusive hands. Deflowered by that demon.

The girl was brought out of her trance by the tone of her phone, looking down to see a text message. It was from Mina. It was an invitation, filled with emojis and exclamation marks.

It was another slap in the face.

Ochaco merely responded with a lie and pocketed her phone. Class 1-A was going to the beach to enjoy their weekend, and Bakugo would surely be there. That was the last person she wanted to see.

Uraraka came downstairs expecting the sight of her mother doing the dishes while her dad drank his light roast, watching the news. But she was met with nothing more than a note spinning in the slight breeze.

"Oh no, not another business trip…" the girl said under her breathe, shaking her head. Soon, she'd be on the frontlines with her parents, helping every step of the way. Uravity pocketed the money left by her parents and placed the letter back on the dining room table before heading out.

"Hm, where to...I know! The mall! I'll just go to the cafe, it'll be easy to catch up on some reading there!" Uraraka balled her fists in joy, then gripped her chin and pondered. Who should she invite? Should she invite anyone? Well, maybe one or two friends wouldn't hurt. Midoriya? Just thinking about them spending a day at the mall together gave the girl goosebumps. Wait! Iida would love to join! But he'd be so strict, Ochaco thought: " _No running!", "Careful with your spending!"._

"Mm, I can hear it now…" the Zero-Gravity user frowned. Besides, it was selfish of her to ask them to miss out on some exciting free time. Being selfish was another habit she picked up from Katsuki, and she was desperately trying to break it. "Hm, then maybe…"

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming again! I know you like the water and all, but I really needed company." Uraraka skipped with a pep in her step, her friend trailing behind her.

"Of course Ochaco. But you know everyone went to the beach today, ribbit." Asui tried her best to keep up with her bubbly pal.

Sure, the beach would've been nice, but she'd take a day with Uraraka over excessive splashing, competition and Mineta's usual gawking any day. But it was a bit strange, even for Asui. Ochaco, not hanging out with everyone else, beady eyed and all? 'Strange' was one way to put it, alright.

"Why not spend time with everyone?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Asui felt the same thick, menacing air as there was a few weeks ago, when Mina asked for that refill. Uraraka covered her tracks as soon as awkward silence settled in nice and snug.

"H-hey! Don't worry about me! Let's just enjoy ourselves, kick back and relax!" Although suspicious, Asui let go of the ordeal, and the two proceeded.

The frog girl watched as Uraraka's eyes scurried along the pages of her book in a haste. Was she even reading? For a day of relaxation, the pink-cheeked girl was in a fritz. Something wasn't right.

But before Tsuyu could deduce anything, the waiter walked over. A friendly woman who very kindly asked what they'd like to eat and drink.

"I'm all set, thank you." Asui replied before looking back out the window. "And what about you love? What would you like?"

"Extra-large bowl of ramen! Ooh! And make it spicy, please and thank you!"

Asui's gaze darted to Uraraka. Where had she heard that before? And she didn't even like spicy food. Where was this all coming from?

As the waiter departed, Ochaco grew anxious as she saw Tsuyu scanning every fiber of her face.

"Tsu!? You're scaring me, don't do that!" The rosy girl waved her hands to ward off the gaze, Asui shaking her head to snap out of it.

"Sorry, ribbit. It's just...Ochaco, is everything okay?"

Uraraka looked to her friend, then to her book, which fell from her hands miserably.

"Tsu..."

Just before the frog girl spoke, Uraraka looked up with damaged orbs.

"You ever...lose something you want back?" Her head hung in sadness as she gently balled her fists in her lap.

"This is about _him_ , isn't it? About Bakugo?"

Despair began to overcome the rosy-cheeked girl in waves, Asui walked around the table in a haste to comfort her friend.

"Just one day…" Uraraka balled her fists in anger, but her anger was directed towards herself. "All I asked for was one day without thinking about...ugh!" Asui worries only worsened as frustration burst within her friend. She was crying, but the frog girl saw nothing but anger on Ochaco's face as she fought tears.

"But I thought you and Ashido talked about-"

"She took everything away from me…!"

A malicious side of Uraraka spilled out, Asui witnessing first-hand the dark desires of her angelic friend: for everything to go her way for a change. Uraraka had always followed others, burying her own desires for the sake of everyone but herself. She must've went through something major with Katsuki- something a lot more than the 'friendship' she insisted it was.

"Ochaco…" Asui treaded the dangerous waters carefully. But this was her closest friend, so likewise, she had a grip of the situation. "Why haven't you just told Ashido how you feel? Especially since the other day-"

"What?" Were her emotions spilling out? Uraraka cut her friend off, demanding answers. "What happened the other day?"

"The tension was thick, ribbit. Mina's not really one to pick up on signs, but the other day at lunch..."

The pink-cheeked girl gripped her arm in shame. It wasn't like her- any of this! Yet...

"I knew it, I'm a joke- don't look at me." Uraraka could only bury her face in her reading, unable to put any other words to it.

But Asui snatched the book with her tongue from Ochaco's face. She'd never seen her like this: broken. Ashamed. Pouting childishly, as though Ashido had stolen her property. She'd been flipped upside down. When she was teased about Midoriya, it was like a high school TV drama.

But after hearing from Uraraka's mouth the true love she experienced with Bakugo, not even Asui could wrap her head around it. Mina was one thing, but Uraraka was the closest thing to an angel. She was nice, passionate, bubbly & beautiful. What on earth was she doing with that Bakugo!?

"I knowww Tsuuu~! But you don't understand…" Uraraka folded her arms and fell into the table. "He made me feel so safe, so..." Crisp water washed around in Uraraka's glass as she watched the ice cubes slowly dwindle into nothing. She ran her fingers against the perspiring glass, drawing a heart.

"Bakugo told me he loved me, and that I was all he needed…" Tsuyu watched as the glass floated in the air, the chocolate orbs of her friend beginning to water again.

"So why the hell is he with _her?_ " Ochaco hissed through gritted teeth, and the glass quickly dropped back onto the table. Water splattered in front of them, and a crack in the glass split the heart Uraraka had drawn in half. Asui was at a loss for words. She wasn't good at these kinds of things. She just knew that seeing her friend sob as her heart dangled by a thread was an awful sight. She caressed Ochaco's back, the zero-gravity user knowing she was doing the most she could.

And that meant everything to her.

* * *

Uraraka fell to her bed with a huff, her arms covering her eyes from the light, darkness filling her heart. The buzzing of her phone resounded into the air once more, Ochaco lazily turning her head. If it was Mina again, she was going to lose it.

"Dammit." The girl turned on her stomach and crawled to her phone it.

It was Yaoyorozu.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uraraka. Got a minute?" Momo's voice was low, concerning. Like a bearer of bad news.

"Hey! What's up!?" The fake-yet-bubbly attitude took over the conversation.

"I noticed you and Asui weren't at the beach today, and just wanted to know if everything was ok-"

"Aw! You didn't have to worry about us Momo." Ochaco had barely let the girl finish her sentence. "We had a great time!"

"I see. Um…d-did Asui talk to you, about anything?"

"What do you mean?" A dog feigning ignorance.

"Y'know...like, about-"

"You mean about Bakugo."

In the regal room of Yaoyorozu, everything quickly grew cold with the sudden shift of tension. Momo winced as Ochaco was very much aware she knew of her situation. Her tone was completely different- like, that wasn't even Uraraka on the other side. The creator played with her flowing black hair to ease her nerves, being careful not to say the wrong thing.

"Yeah..."

"Look Momo, I really don't wanna talk about him right now..."

"I know! I know! But, please. Just this last time, and I'll never bring it up again." Yaoyorozu was greeted with silence. It was eerie, and downright depressing.

"...what do you wanna know?" Ochaco heaved into the phone. Reliving her past always shook something within her, but now it only caused frustration and filled her with rage. Just another quality she took from him. "How I thought we'd be together forever? What we had? What we did together…"

She was crumbling, Yaoyorozu could feel it. But she wanted desperately to help.

"I was wondering how it all started..." She was met with a sigh.

"One thing just led to another." The pink-cheeked girl recalled. "He had a crush on Mina, but he was awful when it came to talking about his feelings, so...I helped him. But things started to get...'complicated'. It's a whole story I'd rather not get into right now..." The thought made her laugh. He was so cute before, tripping over his words. However, Uraraka began to play with her nails, disappointed on how things turned out. They had something, it was _there!_ But now it only made her feel small, wanting to disappear. "What does it matter? He's happy now anyways…"

"What makes you say that?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"Well, I mean, he got 'the girl of his dreams'. And Mina seems to be pretty happy with him and all." She mocked, disgusted at the thought.

"Happy? After today...oh."

"What?"

Huh? What didn't she know? To be frank, Ochaco never bothered to keep up with their relationship.

"Mina and Bakugo...broke up."

* * *

 _Earlier today_

" _Hey, uh, a-a-aren't those water guns a little big Momo?" Midoriya quivered as the rest of the boys stood beside him waist deep in water._

 _"Yeah, that's not cool! All we have are little squirt guns!" Sero threw his toy into the depths of the water, while Mineta caressed his palms together._

" _I'll take any chance to get squirted by the girls." The boy drooled over himself._

 _"_ _Do you have any sense of shame?" Iida pondered._

 _A water gun fight was a great way to start the day off. It was Iida and Yaoyorozu's idea to come together today, so they were calling the shots. But sometimes they could be a bit earnest. Especially Iida._

 _"It's unlike Uraraka and Asui to miss out. But be that as it may, they're down a few players, so it's only fair that they get those, err-"_

 _"Cannons!?" Kaminari finished, taking a step back in fear._

" _Shut up nerds!" A shirtless Bakugo burst onto the scene after getting warmed up, cracking his knuckles and the rest of his joints, and grabbing all the attention. His competitive nature was overflowing (maybe a bit too much). "Just use your damn quirks! I'm not about to lose to a-"_

 _Suddenly, Bakugo was speaking with a mouthful of water as he was blasted and halted in his speech. Everyone laughed as fury surfaced on the boy's face, looking at the culprit._

" _Oops! Sorry babe!" Mina merely blew her boyfriend a kiss._

" _You think you're funny…!?" Like a missile, Bakugo shot across the water, playfully tackling the pink girl into the water as she squealed. And the aquatic war between the boys and girls of Class 1-A was underway._

* * *

" _This has got to be the greatest day of my life: Yaoyorozu's incredible bust bounding freely, while the curvy figure of Ashido brings countless joy!" Mineta spoke with divine grace, truly glad to be alive._

 _"You'd better watch it dude." Kaminari laughed while drying his hair, the rest of the boys also getting dry and preparing for a small intermission. "I don't think Bakugo's gonna like you eyeing his girl like that."_

 _"That bastard's the luckiest guy in the class, it isn't fair!"_

 _Meanwhile, Mina lovingly hummed a tune while resting her head on her hands, feet swinging back and forth._

 _"This is ridiculous…" Bakugo kneeled beside her, pulling her bra string loose before rubbing lubricated palms together. "Can't you do this yourself!?"_

 _"I can't reach that high! What if I get burned or something!?" Mina whined. Of course she could reach, but she wanted to teach her man some chivalry. "Besides..." The horned girl looked back at the blonde-headed demon before winking at him with golden eyes._

 _"I like it better when you do it..."_

 _A blush plastered on Katsuki's face, only proving that he still felt the butterflies in his stomach when met by Ashido's affection._

" _Mm, yeah...a little higher…" Bakugo rolled his eyes as his hands traveled all along smooth magenta curves. There was nothing like his hands exploring her body, Mina thought. She felt a light grip on her waist, and turned her head to gaze into blood-red eyes. "Watch it Katsuki."_

 _"Or what?" Mina couldn't help but bite her lip, the sexy undertone and smirk not doing her mental fortitude any justice. Bakugo was in the best light, simply amazing. Hot. Perfect...well, he did do that one thing. And they did have that big fight the other day._

 _Come to think of it, they'd been arguing a lot lately…_

" _Everyone, the food is here! Single file line- hey, no shoving!" Iida's command snapped Mina out of thought as Bakugo tied her bathing suit back._

 _No, that was all behind them. Just bumps in the road._

 _A lot of bumps. But today was a day about-_

" _Let's go dammit. I'm hungry." Katsuki kneeled down once more, gesturing she climb on his back. "Besides, you don't have to walk, looking like that."_

 _"Bakugo!" Mina shockingly laughed. Flattery was something she rarely experienced from him, but it felt damn good when he sparingly used it. "Only the finest things for me, huh?" Mina placed a heavy kiss on his cheek._

" _Duh. Or you wouldn't be with me."_

" _Oh, shut up!"_

 _Class 1-A sat amongst themselves, crisp air slightly blowing and making the day the best it could be._

 _"I would've never guessed Bakugo would end up Mina of all the girls in the class." Sato pointed out, his neighboring friend's chiming in on the thought._

 _"Yeah, it totally sucks! He's like, never up for any competition nowadays..." Kirishima shredded through his pizza effortlessly._

 _"'Never up for any competition'?" Ojiro spoke with food still in his mouth. "We talking about the same Bakugo? Guarantee he'll want in on extreme volleyball! The ball Hagakure bought is supposed to be Quirk-Resistant- man, I'm pumped up for this!"_

" _Oh yeah?" Kirishima wiped his mouth and hands clean, before leaping up. "Ok, you're on Ojiro- yo Midoriya! Todoroki! Come over here!"_

 _As friends sat along the sand, a pair took refuge under the shade of a polka-dotted umbrella, enjoying their time together. Bakugo comfortably lay in Mina's lap, his head resting atop her chest as she played with his hair, scrolling through her phone and occasionally blowing a bubble of gum. He had made it a habit to make pillows out of her breasts, nuzzling in the cushiony goodness of her flesh. He couldn't get enough of them, sweet aroma filling his nose._

" _Bakugo!" Mina tilted her shades upward to see her red-haired friend, with Todoroki and Izuku trailing behind him, bodies still a little wet from the water. "Guys' game of volleyball, you in?"_

 _She tried not to look for attraction in other guys, but honestly, Mina hadn't realized how handsome Izuku was. The thought crossed her mind during the assignment, but wow. She wouldn't dare to see Kirishima in that sense, but when your quirk makes you chisel...and Todoroki on the other hand, was something simply delicious._

" _ **God, I suck at this sometimes…**_ " S _he thought._

" _Go away." A muffled voice spoke into a marvelous bosom, the pink girl giggling as Bakugo pulled her closer._

 _"What the-!" Kirishima began, but was once again denied as Mina spat her tongue at him while smothering Katsuki in her bounty._

 _"You heard the man! He. Ain't. **Interested**. Hmph!" _

_The Hardening-quirk user muttered in frustration before taking a deep breath. Ashido was surely foiling his plans, but it would take more than that to stop him._

 _"Oh, come on man..." Kirishima spun his beach ball on his fingers. "This'll totally be your chance."_

 _"Chance for what?" The group of boys were granted the privilege of the explosive boy's sight, angrily glaring back at them._

 _He was hooked, time to reel him in._

 _"Midoriya here definitely had the drop in your last race." An extra hard pat greeted Midoriya's back, the green-haired boy trying his best not to escalate the already-escalating situation._

"' _The hell do you mean!? My ass! It wasn't even close!"_

 _"Yeah he was right it wasn't even close so lets just get outta here~!" Midoriya trying to exit the scene, was like trying to run away from a ferocious bear: he should've just played dead and kept his mouth shut. Bakugo was sitting up, going through the stages of defending his honor, meanwhile Izuku was drenched in his own perspiration._

 _"You think you're better than me Deku!?" The tension was shifted as Todoroki took the ball from Kirishima, and quickly chest passed the beach ball to Bakugo. He'd rather not fall prey to these kind of festivities, but Kirishima had asked him to do him one solid._

 _Just. This. **Once**._

 _"'Put your money where your mouth is'..." The icy cold words lit a flame inside Katsuki that wouldn't burn out until he undeniably beat this guy's ass. He glared his enemy down, who shook his head after getting himself involved in this mess._

" _ ***Ahem***." Crap._

 _Bakugo slowly looked back at the pink girl who angrily crossed her arms._

 _"Oh, so you're just leaving me, huh?" Mina quickly assaulted, and the group of boys watched in awe as the explosive beast was tamed by a much greater terrestrial monster. Tongue tied, Bakugo was spared as Mina put a hand in his face before leaning back and placing her shades where they belonged._

" _Fine. Go have fun." She said pettily, leg bouncing with agitation._

 _The blonde looked to his girlfriend, then to the boys, then back to the girl who angrily scrolled through her phone. Kirishima quickly swiped at his neck, knowing the very basics at the least; "go have fun" meant that Bakugo had to stay, no debate._

 _With a sigh, Bakugo sat back down, resting his head in Mina's lap once more. "We'll settle this later, I have better things to do." Midoriya could feel the immense amount of pride being swallowed, and so could Todoroki._

 ** _Enter, Mineta._**

 _"Yo, c'mon already. I wanna play volleyball with the girls- hm?" Minoru stumbled upon the scene, and quickly dissected the situation: Mina pouting, Bakugo, grumbling without saying a words, effectively leashed._

 _"Heheheh, this is my chance...!" A dark twinkle flashed in his eyes while he approached his group of friends with **just** a bit of lighter fluid, and was going to dump it in the flame that was Bakugo's fury. He'd protect Mina, one of his angels, safe behind the gates of heaven, and fend off the evil that was Bakugo's demonic grasp._

 _"Hey you guys. Bakugo's not coming?" Mineta walked in casually._

 _"No. He said he can't..." Kirishima kicked the sand, but paused as the grape-headed mastermind held firm onto his trunks._

 _"Oh, I see. That's cool." Mineta blurted out at max volume. "Well, come on guys. Hm, what's that Todoroki? Oh, yeah- yeah I guess you'll just have to let Bakugo off the hook..."_

 _"...again."_

 _That devilish grin on Mineta's face only spoke trouble._

 _Mina tried her best to restrain Katsuki, who awoke from his deep slumber with veins nearly bursting from his head. Was he talking about the Sports Festival!?_

 _"What did you say...!?" growled the beast._

 _"M-Mineta, what the hell!?" Shoto played his part, and would be damned if he was getting dragged into this clown fiesta. Eijiro however, caught on quite quickly, as if syncing with Mineta's genius brain waves or somethin'._

 _"Ha ha!" An abstract laugh cut through the air. "Don't worry Midoriya, you'll get your chance! Bakugo's can't run forever."_

 _"What!? No! I-I-I didn't say that!"_

 _"Al_ _right, that does it!" Bakugo exploded, bursting free from Ashido's arms and into the face of his rivals. "Lets settle this right now! Mina, I'll be back!"_

" _Oh-ho no, don't bother."_

 _Bakugo looked back to see the pink girl rising to her feet, alluring figure and all. "Huh? What are you talking about!?"_

 _"What? I'm leaving. Oh, but it's alright, right?"_

" _Wh-who said that!? I'll be 5 minutes!" Meanwhile, the group of boys slowly exited the situation._

 _"Yikes, I've seen these types of things go down, and they are_ _ **not**_ _pretty— yeap, uh, we'll meetcha down there Bakugo!"_

 _"Kirishima…!" Midoriya walked behind Bakugo, trying to ease the situation with lighthearted laughter. "Sorry Mina, we didn't mean to cut into you guys' time, we can- "_

" _No, take him Midoriya." Mina bent down to pick up her things, giving Bakugo an eye full of what he was missing._

 _"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm some kinda dog!"_

 _"I'm not, because you **damn sure** **don't listen!** " Even Todoroki furrowed his eyebrows on that one._

" _Watch your damn attitude Raccoon Eyes...!"_

" _I thought I said to stop calling me that!"_

" _When did I ask what you think!?"_

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach…_

" _Oh man, not this again…" Momo palmed her face, while Iida stressfully removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose._

 _"I thought they were past this, but I suppose it was only a matter of time."_

 _"Hey, you guys! Please don't fight! Mina!" Yaoyorozu quickly ran over and hugged her friend, before holding her at arm's length. "Hey, why don't we all play? That'll be fun, right?"_

 _"Why don't you ask that jerk?" Mina scoffed before swishing her head._

"' _Jerk'!? How the hell am I a jerk!? You're the one who won't even let me leave!"_

 _"Well maybe I can't stand to be away from you!" The horned girl's emotions poured out as she stormed off, Momo running after her. But before the recommendation student took off, she turned around, livid._

 _"You should think about what comes out of that awful mouth sometimes Bakugo!" With that, Yaoyorozu left the scene as well._

" _W-well hold on a second." Kaminari just couldn't stand there without saying a word as his friend got shit on. "Isn't that being a bit, y'know...'clingy'?"_

 _"Dude!" Hagakure blurted in awe. How dare he!?_

 _"What!? All I'm saying is, give the guy a break."_

 _"And that's why you'll never get a girlfriend, loser." Jiro playfully bopped her electric friend in the head as she walked past him, shaking her head in disappointment._

 _Kirishima and Mineta watched the girls fade into the distance, only to turn back to their explosive classmate._

 _"Our bad, Bakugo..."_

 _"Yeah man, we're sorry for-"_

 _"No." Bakugo turned, and walked down to the volleyball net. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Let's go."_

* * *

" _Foul! Foul! Come on Ref!" Mineta pleaded, Shoji cracking his muscular arms and flexing his other limbs._

 _"Go hard or go home Mineta." A sprouted mouth would trash talk._

 _"My ass! Hagakure, where's the call?" It was hard to tell, but Mineta could tell the invisible girl innocently shrugged and turned a blind eye._

 _" I, uh, didn't see it. Sorry!"_

 _"Yeah, I can't really see much these days either…" He said under his breath, shaming her quirk._

 _"What was that you little pipsqueak!?"_

" _Come on grape, gear up!" Bakugo hit the ball with incredible force, pumped as usual and playing with rage. "That goes for the rest of ya! It's game point!" The class had amounted quite a crowd, as though it were a college game of sport._

 _Nevertheless, this game was as intense as it was serious._

 _On the other team, they stood stunned by the explosive rage._

 _"Looks like he's going all out- yo, pass it!" Sero called before extending tape from his elbows, catching the ball._

 _"He's making a play- hey, earphones!" Jiro silently cursed (he wasn't too far off so she could live with it) before making a move of her own._

 _"Yeah yeah, I see it! Koda, get them ready!" She knocked the ball way out in the open as Koda dove underwater, a questionable move._

" _Ha! You're off your game moron! Who's a loser now!?" Kaminari shouted from his post. He was greeted by only a smirk, as the ocean's waves began to churn._

 _"I wouldn't be so sure Kaminar...what the…" Midoriya and the rest of his team stood hopelessly as Koda appeared with-_

 **"** _ **W-WHALES!?"** _

_Iida adjusted his glasses while even Todoroki took a step back._ _"We may be a little outmatched here…"_

 _"'A little'!?" Aoyama was just as ready to coward out and through in the towel as much as the next guy. Alas, one of the whales splashed its tail on the water, creating a tidal wave detrimental to even Koda's team. The other spiked the ball with such force, no human reaction was fast enough._

" _Dark Shadow!"_

 _Swift movement from Tokoyami saved his team from utter defeat._

 _"Aoyama, do it!" The naval laser of beauty clashed with the massive wave, giving Todoroki enough time to freeze it and quickly dash across his masterpiece. Tokoyami bumped the ball, and now it was Dark Shadow' turn for the ultimate pass. "Todoroki! It's you!"_

 _Bakugo could see a glimmering spark of flame gleaming from Shoto's left side. This was it!_

 _"_ _ **Dammit! Everyone's shell-shocked! And I don't have any sweat…!**_ " _He couldn't get up there by himself, he needed someone with superhuman strength. Wait a second._

" _Hey, muscle man! Get it together, we don't have time!" He must've been referring to him, Sato thought, still a bit stunned and shielding himself from the friendly, err, water. Reaching into his trousers, Sato scarfed down a sugar cube._

 _"It's not much." The boy with a sweet tooth slightly buffed up._

 _"It's enough." Bakugo pointed straight for his target. "Send me right at that icy-hot bastard!"_

 _"You got it! Rrgh!"_

" _Something's headed this way! L-like a missile!" Todoroki continued to run as fast as he could, the ball flying up any minute._

 _"Keep your eyes up front, idiot!" Bakugo sparked his hands, the heat from both Todoroki and the sun just enough to really burn him up. It was sweltering up here, and this was gonna be a big one._

 _"I don't think so." Todoroki rose his ice-cold hand from his side, waving it upward and creating an icy, pillaring trial._

 _"Midoriya!"_

 _"I'm on it!" Glorious shockwaves of green lightning sparked as Midoriya chanted his Full Cowling technique._

" _Smaa-wh-whoa!"_

" _I got your back Bakugo!" The hardening quirk user fell back down into the water, only after snapping Shoto's leaning tower in two._

 **"** _ **Do it!"** Both Midoriya and Kirishima shouted, their teammates looking each other in the eye._

" _Looks like I have no choice…!" Todoroki flared._

" _You never did, you bastard! **Howitzer...!** " Bakugo sparked._

 _The ball would rise to its peak in the air, both making a move for it, and releasing the power of their quirks._

* * *

 _Mina and Momo stood in awe of the spectacular show that was on display, sparks of green lightning streaming across the sky, before a fiery explosion sprinkled icicles across the beach._

" _Mm, look at him, having his fun without me." Mina pouted, before slowly growing sad as the waves and wind settled._ _"Maybe it's just better that way…"_

 _"Hey, come on! Don't say that!" Yaoyorozu returned from a phone call. She was entranced with Todoroki's duel-quirk display, but her friend's wellbeing came first. "Even I can see how much Bakugo loves you. Honestly, it's shocking. I never knew he could be so...compassionate."_

 _"Yeah, he's pretty great…" Mina sighed. "Hell, who am I kidding!?" She stood up, running her fingers through her hair with frustration._

 _"Bakugo's the definition of perfect, I don't know what the hell he's thinking. Sure, he's a little rough on the edges, and he does have that one bad habit, and sometimes he-"_

 ** _*slap*_**

 _Mina stood in a daze, holding her cheek, before quickly realizing she'd been slapped in the face. "Ow! Momo! What the heck!?"_

 _"Pull yourself together!" Ashido held her stinging face while being absorbed by the determination of her ebony-haired friend. "What, you think he's better off with some other girl? Mina, you were **obsessed** with him for, like, ever!" _

_"I dunno…" Mina sulked, pursing her lips while looking down at her feet._

 _"You're acting like a child!"_

 _"You don't get it Momo!" Yaoyorozu took a step back in astonishment, rattled fists and bared fangs telling her that Mina Ashido was falling apart— and had been for quite some time now. "You don't get it…" She was shaking, the thought of losing her Katsuki worse than anything she could imagine._

 _"It's like trying to grab water sometimes, it's impossible. But that doesn't mean I should just stop trying…" Mina looked to her friend, who played with their night-colored locks, with tear-filled eyes. "Right? Tell me I'm right Momo...please, I don't know what to do anymore…!"_

 _"Ashido…" Yaoyorozu clenched her own heart, which hurt for the groveling girl before her. If there was anything, anything, she could create right now, it'd be salvation for her friends whose worlds seemed pivotal around this one boy._

* * *

" _This is my chance!" Mineta splashed towards the ball, which fell from the debris and directly in front of him. It was only a matter of seconds before fame and glory was his._

 _"Dammit! How is that ball not popped!?" Ojiro held his head as he and the rest of his team were worn out._

 _"Oh no! I won't be able to make it!" Iida said as he caught Midoriya from the sky, his engines burnt out. Sero snatched Shoto with his tape and hauling him in to safety._

" _Gotcha!" Kirishima managed to catch Bakugo as he also fell from the blast, the boys turning to their Most Valuable Player. "Oh yeah, go Mineta!"_

 _"Do it grape!" Bakugo shouted._

" _It's all mineeee~!" Mineta leapt up and spiked the ball, all eyes on him._

 ** _*pop*_**

 **"** _ **...you're kidding!"** Class 1-A were all disappointed._

 _Hagakure jumped from her girly & pink beach chair and blew her whistle obnoxiously. _

**_"Destruction of the ball is an automatic disqualification! Team Deku triumphs over Team Explosion Murderers!"_**

 _The invisible girl announced before going back to her whistle._

 _"WE GET IT, ALRIGHT!?" Jiro's anger exploded._

 _The crowd went wild and jeered as 'Team Deku' came together._

 _"That was one hell of a play you guys! Seriously, way to represent!" Kaminari high-fived and hugged it out with his fellow teammates and classmates alike. Meanwhile, Kirishima and Sero tried desperately to peel Mineta from Bakugo's vice grip._

" _Hey, great game out there! You were amazing Kacchan." Midoriya quickly regretted congratulating Bakugo's loss, being met with fiery passion._

 _"Rr! Deku, get over here! When I'm done with you, you're gonna feel worse than this shrimp!"_

 _"Dude! Seriously! We got this next time, just chill out!" Kirishima pried._

" _B-Bakugo..." Momo swiftly confronted Bakugo while everyone was cheering, she didn't have much time, so she was short and sweet. Bakugo's excitement burned out quickly, and the darkness in his eyes returned. "Do you have a minute?" Yaoyorozu looked to Kirishima with sad eyes, before Bakugo placed a hand on the red-haired boy's shoulder, and moving him aside._

" _I apologize for earlier." Yaoyorozu rubbed her arm anxiously, as though just being around Bakugo caused her to sweat. Like it were his own quirk or something._

 _"If all of this was just for an apology, I'm leaving."_

 _"N-no! Wait!" Bakugo snarled at the innocent girl like a feral hound, yanking his arm out of her hold._

 _"Get your hands off of me!"_

 _"But Bakugo, you have to fix whatever's going on with you guys or you'll lose-"_

 _"Lose what?" The girl shriveled and shrunk before the demon Bakugo was, intimidated by his aura. "First Deku, now you- why the hell are you guys so damn fixated in my relationship!?"_

 _"Because **they're** our friends too!" Katsuki took a step back, but his anger only boiled uncontrollably. _

_"We're fine...'the hell do you know?" He turned his back on her, and even Momo grew irritated. "You'd better stay out of my business Momo…" Bakugo didn't usually use names. First name basis only meant you screwed up big time._

 _"Y'know Bakugo..." She wouldn't push her luck, but she just couldn't bring herself to walk away without expressing her feelings._

 _"For someone who does nothing but push people away, you have a way of dragging people into your mess."_

 _She took the time to depart, blending into the crowd. The eerie space around the two boys was bone-chilling, Kirishima watching as even Bakugo ached in uncomfortably as his eyes tracked Momo like a hawk._

 _Was she wrong? Was she referring to Kamino? Was Ochaco another one of his 'victims'? The last person he expected to hear that from was Yaoyorozu, and she only tightened the knot forming in his stomach for the past forever._

 _Bakugo fell back on the sand, folding his arms behind his head while lost in a barrage of thoughts._

 _Mina gave it her all, every day in their relationship. Meanwhile, he was dreaming about how incredible the sex was with that angel-face beauty he was once so close to. Who was he kidding, he thought, rubbing off the sand while shaking his head. He swore he'd never fall for anyone else again, but only because she'd forever hold his heart as far as he was concerned._

 _"Rr! No!"_

 _Bakugo struck the ground with rage, trickling sweat dripping and dropping on the cold, hard sand. He loved Mina with all his being. Right? Yes! He was happy!_

 _But then he glanced over, Mina pouting with folded arms and teary eyes, and her knees digging into her chest. He was torn between two worlds, but his heart belonged to Ashido, now and always._

 _So why was his head so caught up in the past?_

* * *

" _This sunset is beautiful Bakugo…" Mina couldn't believe her eyes. It was simply indescribable. When he said he wanted to stay for a little longer, Mina was just about fed up with Bakugo's nonsense. But he was only being thoughtful, she realized._

 _"Not as much as you."_

 _That smile was so sincere, she was touched. Bakugo earned a tender-loving kiss he wouldn't ever forget, searing his heart. He tried his best, but he'd always lose himself in those eyes of hers, especially this close. Mina was truly happy in this moment, her arms around his neck and his warmth so inviting._

 _"I'm sorry about earlier." Mina started, but was stopped in her tracks._

 _"Shut up..." Bakugo would roll his eyes._

 _"No, really- I'm serious." A soft peck met his lips, and softer eyes stood at the doorstep to his heart. "If you wanna go have fun with everyone else and blow stuff up, you go do it." Mina couldn't even finish her sentence without a chuckle spilling from Bakugo's mouth, causing her to laugh happily._

 _"But what is it? You said you had something big to tell me."_

" _...yeah." His heart grew heavy._

 _Mina tilted her head, worried. She knew that they'd be able to overcome any obstacle, and they'd go through hell just to be with each other. She was just scared of how much it'd hurt._

 _And it hurt...like hell._

 _"No matter how hard I try...she's all I can think about."_

 _Katsuki trembled before her, gazing upon his sweaty palms at the realization that a part of him was elsewhere. And wherever it was, it wasn't with Mina._

" _...H-huh?"_

 _Bakugo watched as a thousand emotions streamed across Mina's face._ _Her tears flowed down with her every expression. Mina covered her eyes before she started laughing, a bit hysterically. He was confused. Maybe she thought it wasn't as big a deal, being that they weren't really together or anything when it happened._

 _"I-I don't understand...what did I do wrong?"_

 _"Nothing! It's not you, it's-"_

" _Ha! Don't give that!"_ _She snorted, shaking her head as it was hilarious how everything was coming together._ " _So lemme get this straight...none of this was real?"_

 _"What, of course it is! Mina, it's not like th-"_

 **" _Don't you fucking lie to me!"_**

 _Water that should never be spilled graced Mina's face and scared Bakugo's heart forevermore. He forgot how swift Mina was, swiping his face with rage._

 _It stung. No- it burned, Bakugo could feel his sizzling skin melting, crackling in his ears._

 _"Then why the hell would you keep this from me!? After **everything** we've been through!?" _

_"Dammit, I thought I could-"_

" _Shut up!" Mina was so angry, she'd wanted to melt the entire world to nothing. She'd rant on and on for who knows how long, beating into Bakugo's chest until it was red and bruised. "You thought you could what? Dammit Bakugo this isn't some...'one-player game', y'know!"_

 _"Don't you think I know that!?" It was rare, watching Katsuki fall apart like this. Honestly, these were two people who very rarely broke character. "You think I don't care!?"_

 _"I know you don't!" Of course she knew- god, he was such an idiot sometimes._

 _But he wasn't giving her...something. **Something** was missing, and she had no idea what. The affection was wondrous, but it just didn't have his signature. It was Bakugo. And she knew **that** was ruining their relationship. And she'd put on the bright smile, but no more._

 _"Ugh, I'm so sick of your shit Katsuki! I give you everything, and all you do is make me feel so goddamn small! Y-you hurt my feelings and you can't even admit it! You never say you're sorry! All you do it just take my world and blow it up! You're just like that damn_ _quirk of_ _yours, and you...you..."_

 _Bakugo had grabbed her arms to calm her down, but it was his grip._

 _It was so...strong._

 _Like he was trying to hold something together._

 _And then, Mina's fury was but a ghost._ _She cried into his chest momentarily before being shocked, looking up to see Katsuki's head turned away, biting down on his teeth and bulging his temples and jawline. In his eyes, was it..._

" _N-no. No, no, baby listen, I-"_

" _Don't." Mina felt as though she'd throw up._

 _His voice, his face…_

 _His eyes. They resembled the sunset, gleaming with fire...and cut off at the 'water's edge'._

" _You said what you were feeling, and I understand."_

 _"No! I- I was just...!" Mina didn't know what to say, other than that she needed to wash her mouth of the filth she just spoke. It wasn't true, she thought, desperately clinging to Bakugo's arm as he walked away._

 _"The only thing you deserve is the world Mina. Just looked in the wrong place I guess."_

 _He slung his shirt over his shoulder, before turning. Every fiber in his body screamed defeat, and to leave without question. But Mina could only hold out her empty hand, begging for Bakugo not to take another step out of her life._

 _He barely turned to utter his next words, but after falling upon her ears, Mina felt for the first time in her life the burdening pride Katsuki Bakugo carried on his shoulders every day._

" _...you win."_

 _The sun watched as one figure exited scene, while another would fall to her knees and crumble._

* * *

 _The news would play on TV, telling of the fierce battle of Class 1A earlier today_ :

"I'm Kohei Korihoshi, and just so we can get another look...an absolutely _stunning_ display from Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya, and many more, of U.A High. I mean, just look at that boy, flying through the air like a human missile. This generation will certainly lead the new age of heroes into the futur- ooh! I've just received word from one of our casters, who's managed to interview one of the students.

Of course, a newscaster would blatantly stare into the eyes of the viewers for several hundred minutes before talking.

"Thanks, Korihoshi. What started as a game of volleyball, turned into a glorious battle much like the Sports Festival~. I'm standing here with the little grape headed fellow who managed to screw up everything for his te-"

The power was cut in a blink of an eye.

 ***bzzrt...bzzrt***

"Ugh, what now?" Ochaco strutted to her bed in nothing but a skimpy towel, barely able to contain her body. She fell onto her bed in a relaxed and cutely manner, her skin smooth as silk and completely refreshed. Huh? Strange. Whose number was this? It looked familiar but…

"Hello?" A soothing, angelic voice would answer.

"...hey." An alluring, demonic voice would echo back...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Go Beyond Plus Ultra!~Nyan**_

"Oh no! I'm so late! He's gonna kill me...!" Uraraka ran as fast as she could, dressing in her yellow shirt and leggings, capped off with a lovely blue jean skirt. But she felt like a rushed mess, her hair still wet from the shower. Ugh, she'd get it for sure now…

Right as Uraraka entered, she'd seen him, patiently waiting with his head hung and hands folded, and the occasional bouncing of his leg was intimidating by itself.

Nevertheless, Uraraka walked past the bundles of people at the mall, and towards the blonde-haired boy who took refuge at the sill of the water fountain.

"Bakugo…?"

He had long seen the silent feet walking straight in his direction and halting right in front of him.

He just couldn't grasp why.

Honestly, Bakugo didn't even expect her to show up thkis weekend, but instead to leave him in the dust where he belonged. His eyes slowly rose to meet hers, scouring the marvelous details of a land he once longed for, traveled, and never deserved. Every man's dreamland should have been the sweet chocolate of Ochaco's orbs, as it was once for Bakugo.

However, Uraraka wasn't so pleased...he looked terrible.

The invigoration she once felt- even when they weren't together, and she hated his guts- certainly wasn't present now. His eyes looked like a burnt-out flame, hazy and empty. And Katsuki himself looked like he hadn't slept in days. There was a bandage on his face, which didn't give off that 'breuggi boy' look the rest of his scars do.

In fact, this one seemed pretty fresh and painful. And the rumors behind it were pretty gruesome.

Bakugo stood up in awkward fashion, like he didn't even know how to act in public. As if they hadn't even been **classmates**.

"You didn't have to come, y'know?" His voice, low and damaged, miserably fell onto Ochaco's ears.

"Gee- I rush over here since you told me you wanted to talk to me, and the first thing you tell me is that I shouldn't have come at all? Wow..." A few words muttered, and Uraraka already had an attitude with the boy she turned her back to. It didn't matter what he said, Bakugo would always muster a-thousand-and-more emotions out of her whenever he spoke.

But that's as far as that interaction went. The gravity girl arched an eyebrow as her arms were folded, then grew concerned, turning around as his shoulders dropped the tensity he was holding in. No yelling, no fighting back. Ochaco couldn't make sense of why he looked as if…

...as if he just lost the greatest battle of his life.

"I'm sorry…" she started. "I just— "

"Don't apologize." Bakugo gritted his teeth with such rage. "I swear, if one more person says sorry, I'm gonna explode…!" Uraraka's heart grew heavy, as its other half was desperate for relief of this madness— and Bakugo was still very much a part of her.

He sat back down, his mind racing. Eventually, Ochaco stepped in front of him, and softly cupped his face in the palms of her hands. That pink-cheeked face always pulled him back to reality, refreshing his soul in a sea of warmth and tranquility. A cream scent traveled up his nose like the scent of his house, so familiar to him he'd never forgotten.

"You wanna...grab something to eat?" Food always cheered her up, so what better thing to do than to point over to her (now) favorite place to get a bite? She figured that she was here for good reason, but he was just in no condition to spill his feelings. Ochaco knew like no other that Bakugo needed to be handled with care, caressing his cheek and all, and she was an expert at that. And like a child, Bakugo slowly nodded and complied, wanting only the girl before him's company.

* * *

"I take it you've been here before." Bakugo muttered as he sat down, inspecting the quiet and quaint cafe.

"No actually, I kinda just pointed to some random spot." Uraraka clowned before rolling her eyes, reaching over and playfully tapping Katsuki so he'd lighten up. "Yes silly, I love this place! It's really good, trust me." The gravity girl reached for her menu.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Bakugo was greeted with a light smile and another roll of the eyes as he did the same.

And then his hand caressed the top of hers, just like that.

A blush flared across their faces, their gaze starting from their joined palms and scaling up one another's arms. Then Ochaco was lost in the eyes she'd fallen in love with some time ago. Those fiery, god-like orbs that spoke to her soul in utmost passion; Bakugo's eyes.

"You said you had to talk to me about something…" her heart was skipping beats.

"Y-yeah…" his eyes never left hers.

The clacking of the waiter's shoes was like a hypnotic effect, and they were each other's spell.

"Hello there, I'll be y- oh! Ochaco! Hey there!" It was that same woman from before. Uraraka was delighted to see her. She didn't charge her or Asui for the meals yesterday, and was so helpful during her dark reliving of her past.

Her past…how could she forget just what the person across from her was.

She was startled, however, at the speed Katsuki drew back his hand, like he touched the eye of a stove that was her skin, burning him.

"And who's this~?" The waiter eyed Bakugo up and down, rather impressed. A flustered Ochaco would frantically wave her hands, suggesting that Katsuki was merely 'an old friend'. He deserved that, that much he knew. But why weren't her eyes saying the same thing anymore, he wondered.

"I'm only kidding! Come now- what would you guys like?" The waiter eagerly awaited their orders, looking from the blonde and brunette to see who would speak up first.

"A bowl of ramen, with extra...spice." Spoken with perfect harmony.

The waiter smiled, knowing a chapter was unfolding before her very eyes. "Well then, I'll be right back with your orders."

The dimly-lit booth was brightened by that charming smile.

"'Spicy', huh?" Bakugo questioned, apparently old habits unbroken.

"Yup. Just like we used to get." Uraraka released a stressed sigh, ripping the paper of her straw.

"Surprised you remembered."

She avoided eye contact, and one would've thought that she'd rather be anywhere else than with the boy across from her. But truth was, Ochaco was terrified, internally panicking. Bakugo with his confidence made her feel helpless, and she'd be crippled in the palm of his explosive hands. Her emotions were all over the place: one second, she wanted nothing more than to make him smile, a smile that so easily shattered her heart to pieces.

"What do you want Katsuki?" She was done lying to herself.

"Can we eat first?" Flared an explosive attitude.

Uraraka briefly looked around before returning an angry gaze. "No, we can't."

"What happened to that bubbly attit— "

"It left….

Bakugo could hear the singing of the ice cubes clashing in his glass when he listened hard enough. But the only thing he could hear now was every cursed word Uraraka had been throwing at him as of late.

"Uraraka..."

"Katsuki, don't do that…no. I-I-I said I wasn't gonna get sucked back into your mess. I can't…!"

But as Ochaco brimmed with stress and stood for her seat, the last damaged nerve Bakugo had vanished.

"Don't—!" 'Inside voices', something Mina stressed a lot. "Don't leave."

He was speaking with that burning command, and the rosy-cheeked girl found herself desperate to hear his words. He reached out to grab her arm, but he wouldn't dare to grace his fingertips. Not with these hands…

"Look…" Uraraka sighed, sat back down, and folded her arms before heaving once more. "When you called me...ha, I don't even know. I couldn't tell what I was feeling, honestly. But now I do Bakugo, and it's telling me that...well, maybe— "

"Just let me apologize, dammit!"

Bakugo had startled the girl before him. He was shaking. Uraraka was at a loss for words, having a conversation with his heart as rare as a shooting star. And she wished to speak to it once again.

"Just let me tell you I was wrong...that I screwed up. That everything hurts so bad, I don't know what to do anymore. That...that in the first time of my life…" Ochaco could barely hear him, just concerned for the flickering light that hid behind blonde locks.

"...I wanna be dead last, so she'll never have to think about me ever again."

There was a faint spark in his balled first, but after muttering the last of his words, it died without a trace.

"Bakugo, no…" Uraraka's heart was screaming, heartbroken and livid.

"...ok. Get up, we're leaving." She rose in urgency and grabbed the shaking hands of the broken man before her. "Waiter! To-go, please— we're not staying here."

"What?" But the no-questions-asked policy Uravity had invoked meant that Bakugo would be pulled from his seat and be rushed to the exit. The girl would take their food and go, for he was in her hands now.

And Katsuki knew exactly where they were going.

* * *

"I-I can't go in there, you idiot." He insisted. It was like evil entering a church. He grew sick, and foul.

"Oh, stop it. Besides, my mom and dad aren't home, so you don't have to worry about that."

But that was the least of his worries.

Regardless, she never let go of his hand, struggling to hold the bags of food and manage her house keys at once. But alas, she opened the door, and Bakugo felt as though he was led inside by angels himself.

Everything was like he remembered. And even with all that had happened, he knew in his heart he longed to once return to Uraraka's home.

She placed the food on the table, before shaking her head to swish and ravish her still damp, brunette hair.

"We can get to this later— or right now. I don't know if you're, like, hungry still." Uraraka turned to see Katsuki barely inside, still standing at the door and gawking like it was his first time in a royal palace.

She sighed before smiling, he was truly hopeless sometimes. Uraraka strutted over before closing the door, for starters. She then stood in front of him, before slipping her hands into his light jacket with precise dexterity.

"It's nothing special, y'know?" She said about her house, as she slid the boy's arms from the sleeves of his jacket. Ochaco was astonished to see Bakugo so uncomfortable with her so close. It felt like time went backwards, she thought, back when he couldn't even look her in the eye as she took place in his lap. "Nothing like Momo's house- have you been to her house?"

"No, and I'm glad I haven't. Probably sucks." Hm, so Yaoyorozu was a trigger too, huh?

Ochaco looked down to her feet, then to the boy who was still muttering god-knows what as he took off his shoes.

"Alright, let's go." All this heaving and sighing was starting to make Bakugo feel like an inconvenience, but he knew she was merely teasing him. Teasing was something Uraraka was always good at.

"What now?"

Bakugo soon after fell head over heels as she strung him along, walking upstairs. He tried his best not to glance through Ochaco's shirt, able to make out the black laced bra strap. And he was sure her skin couldn't breathe, her curves and slim waist screaming at him. Smooth legs snaked in black lay inches from his face, and his head wouldn't tilt any further or he'd be glancing up her skirt.

He was being walked to an unknown room to be comforted by a pink-cheeked girl...why was this so familiar to him?

The creaking of a door was as great an opening to any mystery, and it was like he was visiting an old place of his childhood; a house he used to live in, or the ol' elementary school cafeteria…

Uraraka's room.

"Make yourself at home I guess." Ochaco joked, trying her best to subtly clean up so he wouldn't realize how much of a slob she'd been lately.

"Cream Vanilla Splash."

The gravity girl's eyes widened, as she spun to look at the explosive boy's face.

"No way, you remembered…!"

"It was my favorite...and it, uh, kinda said something. You know...about us." Bakugo played with his fingernails. He didn't deserve to relive the past like that. Or that damned soft smile that girl was giving him right now.

"You're really somethin' Katsuki...you know that?" Uraraka replied.

"Yeah, well I don't feel that way…"

Uraraka grew a bit sad, walking over and sitting down next to him. Bakugo would look away, and whenever she tried to move into his view, he steered away from her gaze. But that warmth of her presence was undeniable.

"'All you do is take my world and blow it up'." Were the words that broke the silence.

The girl winced at the thought while Bakugo shook his head in disbelief. Powerful words, to say the least.

"Well, Mina's just blind."

"She's not."

"Really? Because what kind of an idiot says something so awful!?"

"Alright, enough."

"Bakugo, she's not worth your time!"

"Screw off!" A sinister undertone attacked Uraraka the second the words left her mouth. "Not another word Uraraka, you hear me?"

Silence...

Tension grew so thick that the girl could hardly breathe, eventually biting her bottom lip as she quietly sat, feeling a little ashamed. Those were awful words as well- that was her friend. So why didn't she feel anything for Ashido right now?

The sunlight merged with bridle tears, Bakugo could see the gleam in the corner or his eye.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

He needed Mina. So why couldn't he say that?

"You wanna know something Bakugo…"

A shaken voice pried through the air. It took Bakugo a while before he realized, looking over to watch those bright chocolate orbs melt in the heat of his hellish presence.

"You were once the most important thing in my life." Uraraka would cut him off, sobbing between the words her heart spoke. "So, you can't imagine how much it hurts to hear someone say that about you...!"

Bakugo reached over, and as if instinctively, cupped the face of the girl before him. Most would be horrified, knowing what those demonic hands could do. Ochaco, however, felt nothing but reassurance and safely in the hands of Katsuki, as he wiped away her tears.

"So stop talking like that, alright? _My_ world would be nothing if you hadn't...stumbled into it like a goofball."

They shared a laugh, enough to ease the tension so a few more words could be spilled by the bubbly girl. He did stumble pretty hard, he thought. But Uraraka caught him with such passion, he used to question if he was ever lost for love to begin with.

"Bakugo, I never blamed you."

The girl's nose was still red from her temporary breakdown, taking a moment to sniffle and recover. She rolled her eyes as she muttered her words, upset with her own childish decisions as of late.

"I was just upset because I didn't have the kind of luck Mina had. We had something, but you guys...you guys have something _special_...I dunno. You're an amazing guy that made up for all my shortcomings, I guess."

"'Shortcomings' don't be ridiculous." Katsuki scoffed. It was simple: to Bakugo, Uraraka was his idea of perfect. She had no shortcomings.

"You know, I thought this day would just be more yelling and crying, and another slap in the face." He winced a bit as he peeled the bandage from his face, revealing a singed mark below his right eye. "And here you are, taking me out to eat, slipping off my jacket to hang it up at your house."

"The crying didn't really stop though." Ochaco teased, and more laughter filled the air. But Bakugo took her hand and held it tightly between them while speaking a few words of his own.

"Look, you mean the world to me. You're everything I'm not, you can do things I couldn't even if I wanted to. Uraraka I…I was just scared; Mina was a dream, but you...you were so real."

"Bakugo…" If he were to look at her, she'd die. Uraraka couldn't quite explain what she was feeling, this was the first time Bakugo had really confessed anything- let alone what he felt towards her. It was like her first time being accepted into U.A, actually hearing All Might chant those words were everything.

Just like now. Just like _then_.

"You were like my other half, and you...you made me whole I guess, I don't know…"

"...come here."

Bakugo was taken aback as he was pulled into a splendid bosom. Tender fingers ran through his hair, and he was slowly reminded of the immense love he had for the girl that held him close. They were floating just slightly, she was being overcome with emotion, yet that lovely smile never ceased. Uraraka had once been the only girl for him. What was he doing?

But then again, what about Mina? The love of his life? That goofball he couldn't stand yet couldn't stand to be without? He felt as though his quirk was exerting itself internally, and that his heart was going to explode.

And then that humming caressed his ears, a lullaby. It quelled his emotions and told him exactly what to do.

"Ura- "

"Sh-sh-sh~ I'm not going anywhere." Smooth thighs rubbed against him, jailing him in an intoxicating embrace.

"Just come back to me Katsuki."

That was the last thing Bakugo remembered before falling into a deep slumber atop the girl his heart now belonged to.

* * *

A smell of vanilla bean crept up her nose and lingered a small while.

Then Bakugo's U.A dress coat- stained with tears and guilt- was flung to the floor.

However much Bakugo blamed himself for the destruction of his relationship, the acidic girl would blame herself forevermore.

Yaoyorozu looked up from her book as clad boots walked through the door of the common area.

"Hello Jiro! You're never here this early."

"Yeah, I know. My dad said, 'take it or leave it', can you believe that!? But there was no way I was walking on a Monday."

Then Jiro looked down at the lone bag which had been clearly tossed into a chair. Her ears homed in on the sniffling and rustling coming from the right end of the hall.

"You're kidding- how long has she been like this!?"

"All day I think. I tried to get her to come out, but…"

Mina Ashido lay atop Bakugo's dorm bed, knowing he didn't usually sleep in the dorms Sunday nights unless she accompanied him. But that was over with.

She had, in fact, been in his room all day. It was a good thing though: she could envelop herself in the darkness of his room, caged with nothing but her thoughts, his fragrance, and the faint musk of sex. She figured her only option now was to wage war and see what would emerge victorious.

But in the end, she'd drive herself insane with guilt and internally scream at the top of her lungs.

She growled at the scent still trapped in her nose. His dress coat smelled of her, she knew that wretched smell from anywhere now. Uraraka had been stealing Bakugo with even stickier fingers than her own. Mina was already jealous of her: smart with good grades, lovable like a carnival plush toy, and absolutely gorgeous. Simply without flaw. Mina felt as though she had nothing- at the very least, none of those things. Not to mention her hero academia was a struggle, and Ashido was beginning to lose the tolerance.

But then there was Bakugo. He single-handedly turned her life around and gave her happiness she truly wanted to experience for the rest of her life. She meant that. But then…

"Poof..." A light laugh brushed past her lips.

Who was she kidding? Uraraka wasn't a thief. Mina was just awful at holding onto things she loved. And she loved Bakugo more than anything. No one sat beside her, on the throne of the castle that was her world, and the baron wasteland that was now her life was what she deserved for not being as great as he was. Tears would form in the void of her eyes, while the gold center Bakugo adored was worn and faded.

Mina would return to her sobbing and continue this treacherous cycle of debilitating destruction until the day's end.

* * *

But where Mina's night came to an end, Bakugo's would just begin.

"Sleepy head."

Ochaco whispered as Bakugo stirred awake. His cheek caressed the fluffy pillows of her globes, their skin separated only by yellow fabric.

"Wake up, our food's getting cold."

"Five more minutes." Katsuki's moaned, before wrapping his arms around Ochaco's flush waist, holding her hostage.

"Bakugo, that tickles! No, please!" He nuzzled deeper into the bounty of her breasts while she died of laughter. He yearned this- and not just cuddling Uraraka and her love spots (although it was his favorite thing to do when they were together). This feeling of his heart taking afloat out of his chest, this buoyant feeling whenever she was by his side.

Every moment spent with her was a moment of happiness.

"So you're not hungry? Because I don't wanna hear a _word_ when I get up mister." The bubbly girl chuckled while never taking her hand from his chest. She caressed strong pecs, grazing his skin with painted nails, and Bakugo hadn't said a word.

"Oh, I'm starving." Pink cheeks grew pinker as Bakugo's hand slid down her body and gripped her thigh.

"Yeah...me too…" Ochaco closed whatever little distance there was between them, their noses brushing one another.

"Oh yeah?" Lips just barely tangible, the room boiling in heat.

"Mm-hm…" She could see the burning desire in his eyes after that.

"...Aaafftter~ I get back from the little girl's room." Uraraka chime cutely, before pressing padded fingertips against Bakugo's chest. Weighing nothing, she lifted him off of her and stood from her bed. Bakugo was forced to dangle in the air helplessly and watch as she stretched, her breasts practically ready to burst, and her rear making his hands cramp in frustration.

"That's dirty Round Face."

"Yeah yeah, **Release**." Bakugo fell abruptly, as Uraraka waved while walking to the bathroom. The sly hand brushing over his crotch didn't go unnoticed, and as always, she was impressed.

His mind was a fog, and the only thing that was on his mind was the girl that reciprocated his hungry gaze. Uraraka returned shortly with a seductive smile and low eyes, with her hands behind her back. She walked with a touch of feline grace, and Bakugo couldn't stand her tortuous teasing any longer.

Ochaco winked and slung her undergarments like a slingshot, surprising Bakugo with the rather sexy act. Black laced panties were caught with carnivorous teeth, and Uraraka giggled as he added onto her foreplay like improv. She turned to politely strip her denim skirt, but Bakugo wasn't going to give her the chance to do it alone.

He reached out _just_ enough to snag her arm, pulling her to his lap as he sat at the edge of the bed. It was adorable, he clung to her like a teddy bear and Uraraka truly couldn't get enough. She watched his hands slide to her front and undo her buttons, and as the skirt fell to her ankles. She sat and pressed against his erection his such force that Bakugo questioned if this night would go on for much longer.

"I wanna sit on it..." Ochaco moaned, bouncing slightly in frustration and causing Bakugo to mentally cave. He turned her around, yet his lips never touched her.

He was still clinging onto _her_ , Ochaco just knew it.

Then her hips slowly began to roll, and instinctively Bakugo shot for the girl's love handles. She loved the feeling of him hardening, but more so the puppy eyes he assumed whenever she took over. Bakugo could never handle Uraraka for too long before snapping, and his limit was right around the corner.

"Think you're running out of time…" Uraraka licked his ear.

"Damn nerd, shut up." Bakugo said, frustrated, slowly falling on top of her and digging into the crook of her neck. "Just taking my time."

"Yeah I bet." Ochaco breathed into the air, the hypnotic scent of Bakugo's musk putting her in a trance. Their bodies grinded against each other, and the gravity girl's field of vision grew narrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Before he could do anything, Bakugo was on his back, with Uraraka walking her fingers up his chest.

"'Think you're scared." A seductive spell was placed on Katsuki as his pride was challenged. Her paw clawed at his chest and tugged his black tank-top, stitches clicking.

"Scared of what?" Bakugo arched an angry brow while his hands explored Ochaco's body. They snaked under her shirt and ran over her breasts as if trying to see without the blessing of his eyes. His throbbing worsened to where she could feel him stabbing her thigh, an innocent moan slipping past her lips while she relived passion similar to this.

"Scared to be without her..."

The hand on his chest grew weak. Bakugo gazed into the Hershey-kiss runway of her orbs, conviction bombing every inch of his body.

"That's not true."

It certainly was. Of course he was scared. As much as he body yearned for Ochaco's touch, as much as he wanted to get lost in a blissful land that was between Uraraka's legs, his body hardly moved when it mattered. It wasn't her. She wasn't Mina.

Uraraka leaned in slightly.

"Prove it."

Bakugo reached for the nape of her neck and pulled her forward. His chest heaved as she went in for a kiss.

Ochaco's eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong?" She tried again, but he wouldn't lean forward.

"I...I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I can't." Katsuki shook his head, beginning to rise from the mattress. His heart wasn't in it, and he felt filthy.

"Just trust me." Ochaco nodded and smile for reassurance, then took his lips with her own.

And the selective amnesia Bakugo was having dissipated in a flash. He couldn't fabricate how much her missed Uraraka and her touch.

Their kiss felt like an eternity, the string of destiny hanging from one another's lips as they parted briefly…

...then Bakugo dove in for seconds…

...then another.

A powerful moan was trapped in Uraraka's mouth as they made out atop her bed, Bakugo sitting back up with Ochaco straddling to his lap. Breathing became a struggle, heavy petting issued to make them yearn for each other even more.

"...Off...take this off." Uraraka needed to run her fingers over Bakugo's body, brandish her touch. She needed to _feel_ him. Articles of clothing were flung left and right, Bakugo nipping the flesh of her breasts while Ochaco rushed for the string on his sweatpants. She was stopped as he embraced her, wrapping his hands around her back to fiddle with her bra.

It was like a dream. She couldn't really tell if it were real, but had been fantasizing about him for so long it didn't matter. They were both in a blissful daze, especially Bakugo; he sat up on his arms, enjoying the sweet taste of her nipples as she reached into his pants. Her strokes were confined yet ever-so gentle, and her mind conjured all sorts of dirty things. Uraraka shuffled Katsuki's sweatpants from his legs, and a masterful throbbing screamed from behind his boxers. Bakugo, burnt out, watched in awe while Ochaco's attention was on his throbbing hard on.

Uraraka licked her lips, looking to Bakugo anticipatedly, then back to his boxers. She lowered herself, pulled his garments down with her teeth, then gasped as his length throbbed before her. Bakugo hissed as soft hands wrapped around him, and her strokes were exhilarating. She began her assault painfully slow, then rushed Bakugo to an unimaginable land of pleasure. Ochaco sexily moaned with pursed lips, gazing into fuzzy red eyes that said Bakugo was long gone.

Katsuki released a stressed groan as Uraraka's hot mouth lead him straight to euphoria. She pushed fallen strands of hair behind her ear, giving Bakugo a perfect view of her throttling herself with his cock. His hands were sparking, he was losing it. He balled her hair in his fist and she used her free hand to pleasure him even further. His member hardened and shifted, and there was no greater feeling, she thought. Bakugo could feel his length sliding down her throat, low groans being suppressed by the girl between his legs.

Uraraka's magic would go on, time at a halt as Katsuki was trapped in a causal loop of passion. Lubricant hands glided around him, crackling with a mixture of dribble and premature sperm. Her tongue flicked like a flash of lightning, Bakugo anticipating the light swirls she'd make during her pleasing act.

Bakugo cursed quietly, shifting himself and would occasionally jerk his hips. Ochaco took note and guzzled down his shaft with utmost pride, and a light explosion would be released from Katsuki's hand. Her head sprung back and forth, her erratic movement mixed with the noises caused Bakugo to explode.

Ochaco put an end to Katsuki's torture, taking a breath while a mixed trail of saliva and seed spilled from her lips lightly. She looked to the boy, who was out of breath himself. But Uraraka's eyes spoke of lingering hunger, and Bakugo returned the gaze.

Without warning, she toppled him, and shed her leggings slowly. She needed this, needed him to ravage her pussy and dominate her until she was drooling with bliss. An orgasmic explosion that would leave her toes curled, wanting more. Just the thought drove her to the brink of insanity, as she was taken over by the demonic rage Bakugo waged war with everyday. She watched him, flushed, mentally preparing himself for rapturous takeover.

'Stress relief' and 'reliving the past' weren't the only thing on her agenda: Uraraka wanted Bakugo to make love to her like his life depended on it.

And as the bed shook vigorously, bodies clashed passionately, and moans and screams of one another's name filled the air, Bakugo would love Ochaco until the sun's rays peeked over the horizon.

* * *

Ashen moonlight told the birds to alarm all of Japan that the blessings of the moon were no more. But as eyelids fluttered open to gaze upon a new day, it was clear that Uraraka and Bakugo were an exception.

"What?" The boy beside her blatantly spat, gazing upon her with crimson eyes. He was dreamy, Uraraka found herself captivated as she slept on the soil of Bakugo's world beside him.

"Nothing." The pink-cheeked girl got comfortable, lovingly smiling at the blonde before her in a daze. "Just making sure you're real."

Bakugo lips would blossom rose-red lips of the girl beside him, ascribing a story of an anchor, and how it bound two lovers to reality.


	13. Chapter 13

Thieving winds would run off with the loose fabric of shirts and hem of skirts, and would accompany the lonely. Mina was lonely. Cold. But she'd walk in the early grey of dawn by herself, her skin tickled by faint droplets of rain.

"Hm, maybe I should've canceled class…" Aizawa leaned against the window sill with usual fatigue, but was startled as the door to Class 1-A's classroom slide open in mystery.

"Ashido?"

"Morning Mr. Aizawa." The horned girl spoke with dead energy.

This morning wasn't ordinary, that much he could tell already. It was a low-energy Monday that even the teacher would rather pull some excuse from his ass, than sit through and act like he didn't realize how little his students cared today.

However, it seemed that today's darkness would haunt his 18th-ranked student into a cold demeanor icier than his own.

"Everything alright Mina?" Aizawa gave her his full attention, which was rare unless she was talking over him during class.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ashido took her seat and pulled out her book, studying.

 _Mina_ , was studying...an hour before class. Everything was _not_ ok.

"You know, if-"

"Really teach, everything's just the way it should be." Shouta had never seen such young eyes filled with such grief. Mina had lost someone of great importance.

And the look she used to scan the next student to walk through the door head to toe in disappointment, only left Aizawa feeling sorry for the girl. He cared enough to remain concerned for his student, but he did think there were things more important than high school relationships.

"Then at the very least, stay after class. Please."

'Stay after class'? What for? Bakugo would've taken the time to care, but he was trapped in the gaze of the girl sitting down. Her gaze spoke of sadness, regret, and apologetic resent.

It wasn't fair, his eyes begged for mercy but Mina would hold her gaze for a whole second and some change, before returning to her book and nodding to Mr. Aizawa's strange request.

" _Geez, I can't even take this…_ " Aizawa thought before getting up to get a coffee. He'd need it if the tension in class was going to be this thick today.

Bakugo twiddled his thumbs in silence while internally begging his teacher not to leave.

There were ghosts infesting the room, god, it was so cold.

He dared to look at her, his eyes slowly rolling to his right. Mina looked so...tired. It was the bags in her eyes that said how long her night was, and her hair: it was messy- well, it was always messy. But this was different.

Bakugo quickly looked down to his thumbs, his palms sweatier than usual.

" _Shit, did she see me!?_ " The blonde sank in his seat a bit and scratched his head while trying to survive the morning.

" _Hm, he's so cute…_ " Those were Mina's thoughts. All of the anger and frustration she felt drowned in the sea of sorrows she wept the night before. Now she was feeling...what _was_ she feeling? Guilt? Regret? " _More like crap…_ " Mina thought to herself. But as befuddled as she was, with this culmination of 'ugh' swirling around in her head, her heart would always stay true when it came to her love for Katsuki.

But did he feel the same? What was Bakugo feeling? He always looked so angry, so she couldn't distinguish his emotions. Even now, he grit his teeth, and rose from his seat. The noise of the chair, scraping against the floor, was excruciating. He walked closer, and Mina's heart was beating from her chest. He was approaching dangerously fast, and fear was spilling from her body.

But then, all Mina could feel was the cold wisp of Bakugo walking past her, and the smooth fragrance creeping up her nose. He didn't even acknowledge her, she thought, breaking down slightly after the patter of his feet were well down the hall.

And that's just how class proceeded. They weren't classmates anymore, just two strangers proceeding with their days as usual. Except, it wasn't usual. Certainly not for Bakugo, who couldn't even eat without feeling sick to his stomach.

"Here." Bakugo placed his apple in his red-haired friend's plate, as his stomach churned in hunger.

"Hm? You never skip apples."

"I'm not hungry."

 ***rumble***

…!

"Piss off, alright? Not today."

"It's 'not today' every day with you lately." Kirishima bite into his delicious red fruit, apple juice flourishing on his taste buds.

"Thanks, I needed that…are you kidding me..." The blonde rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Sarcasm? That's, er, cool I guess..." The Hardening-quirk boy said with a mouth full. That was more of Mina's thing, so seeing the sarcastic side of Bakugo only meant that she was still on his mind. Kirishima had spent more time than he would've liked with the pair, but he knew his friend well enough to know that Ashido was always of Katsuki's concerns, especially after the other day.

"Mina..."

"Hm?" Eijiro looked up with a mouthful of food. Bakugo's eyes were glued to his phone.

"Kirishima...did I make a mistake?"

The boy was baffled, choking on his food while gawking at the explosive child's words. "What!? No man— "

"How do you know?" Bakugo was growing impatient. He looked back to the food he couldn't even look at without growing disgusted. "How can you be so sure?"

"Bakugo, listen to yourself! Are you serious?" Eijiro banged his hardened fist on the table, angry with his friend who was reduced to this pitiful thing compared to his usual self.

"...Look, no offense, but you're growin' kinda soft— er, no pun intended…!"

Bakugo stood from his seat. What good was saying no pun intended, he'd just insulted his superior as far as Katsuki was concerned.

"Get real redhead, as if!" Bakugo, enraged, charted this off as blasphemous.

"Oh yeah?" Eijiro turned his seat, never missing the opportunity to bring his pal down to everyone else's level for once. "Then why'd you break up with her in the first place?"

Bakugo gritted his teeth, but Kirishima had a point. If it were so easy to go back on what he was feeling, then maybe it was 'soft' of him to let go of Mina in the first place. He didn't have to walk away, he knew that much. But Bakugo just wanted a reason to, and Mina gave him one— even if she immediately regretted it.

Why not walk away? She sold herself so short and settled with Katsuki Bakugo: sure, his pride was the pinnacle of his stature. But he didn't know what it meant to swallow it until he met the girl. Being around Mina made Bakugo feel like shit. Not because she was lacking in the brains department and flawed.

It was because she was capable of loving, and having fun with friends even if things were all wrong. Bakugo's entirety was about being the best and he only 'tolerated' a handful of his classmates at best; if it weren't a competition to establish class, count him out. Hell, he turned a volleyball game into a battle royale, and look where that got him: being told off by his skin-hardening friend that he needed to ditch the skirt before he lost more than just the love of his life.

And to Bakugo, there was already nothing worth more than Mina. Not even-

"Besides..." Kirishima, there were matters much more important than just Bakugo's satisfaction with his situation. "What would you possibly tell Uraraka? You can't put her through that again..."

Katsuki's gaze was fixed on the table, processing all kinds of thoughts. He looked up to his friend, got infuriated at the apple he monstrously devoured- the crunching and oozing ringing in his head- and slapped it to the floor.

"Hey! Not cool man!"

"We got class idiot. Let's go."

The blonde-haired boy took his seat, but he couldn't give a rat's ass about whatever nonsense would be spewed out of his teacher's mouth this time. It all sounded like gibberish, white noise. Now his mind raced with a certain brunette.

 _"_ _Uraraka…"_

"Hellooooo~!?"

Bakugo stared blankly, and blinked after realizing he was gazing into chocolate orbs. The girl before him pouted cutely and held her hips in frustration.

"No, yeah. I hear ya."

He didn't.

"Hmph! You think I'm joking? No more of this 'Round Face' nonsense mister- hey, are you even listening to me!?" While Uravity raged at him, Bakugo wondered where his day wandered off to. Was class already over? When did he get to Ochaco's dorm? Why was he stuck in this 'fast forward' effect?

His thoughts were disrupted when crushing weight pressed against his crotch, and the cutest face lay inches away from his, Uraraka straddling the explosive boy who sat on her dorm bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" That soft voice was soothing and all, but Katsuki'd be a liar if he said he weren't distracted more so by her lips.

"Nothing. I-"

"Liarrr~..." Ochaco moaned into the crook of Bakugo's neck, planting light kisses against his flesh. He hissed in pleasure, but his hands never moved to run across her body like usual. "Talk to me, what's up?"

It was those eyes of hers. They weren't as strong as Mina's: he'd sweat just at the thought of lying to her face. However, Ochaco's blanketed him with serenity and whispered in his ear that everything would be alright.

Not to mention, his relationship with Mina had progressed into something serious. In terms of his relationship with Uraraka, it was child's play. What did they know about anything then? Their issues and disagreements were always hashed out through sex or foreplay, so when it came actually moving forward, it was rather difficult.

"I don't know, just...what time is it?" Ochaco scoffed at his question.

"Really? That's what's wrong? You need a watch?" Bakugo fell over and trapped the girl under his body, delighted by the playful squeal that escaped her lips.

"Real funny."

"There he is." Uraraka laughed, before tenderly kissing Katsuki with explosive passion. Even Bakugo was at a lose- she'd surprise him from time to time. But even now, she could see it: there was an obstacle in the reflection of his eyes, in the form of a pink girl with horns that gatekept Ochaco from Katsuki's heart.

"It's Mina, isn't it?"

His eyes widened, and he felt tension oozing from the girl below him. Ochaco rose from the bed while pressing against Bakugo's chest, looking rather unhappy.

"You're mad at me."

"I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Uraraka snorted, shaking her head while muttering under her breath, gazing towards the cloudy sky of dusk. Then, she suddenly spilled tears. Hot, angry tears that resembled her frustration. "Uraraka…"

"I just. Want. 'Us' again..."

He gave her the floor, because it was rare for the pure white heart of Ochaco to spill the drowning sorrows she snuffed out with cute character.

"I know…" Bakugo said lowly, sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at the floorboard. "I just— "

"You just what, Bakugo?" Narrow eyes dissected his soul, filled with water that was built up for who knows how long. "You always break my heart with this stuff."

"Oh, now you too!?" Bakugo bared his fangs, his mental fortitude snapping. She grew a bit scared, she could feel the hate seeping from his tongue. "You think I need that _shit_ stuffed down my throat at every chance someone gets? Huh!? Dammit Uraraka, I don't feel strong enough, alright!?"

Ochaco leaned back a little while Bakugo used whatever ounce of strength he had left to keep himself from completely exploding. He gritted his teeth so hard one would think they'd break, and he held himself pitifully as though trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"I just... I feel like I'm drowning…! Like I can't swim or something…and every day, I go farther and farther into the deep end…" Uraraka had never heard something of that magnitude before, her tears turning into sadness for the boy who was slowly dropping his guard, hands falling to his sides. "I can't be with Ashido, because she's just this bundle of happiness that I just make…dirty…"

"Bakugo…"

"And I can't be with you because you're just so damn perfect, I can't stand it." Katsuki's voice shook and broke, Ochaco shaking her head wishing this weren't happening right in front of her for a second time. "No matter what I become, you'll always be better, and deserve better than m- "

"Don't say it!" Uraraka silenced the boy by wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him closer. But he'd never been held so strongly, warmth coursing through his body.

"I'm so sorry…!" It was real quiet, hardly a whisper. Still, the words meant everything to the boy who began to shutter in Ochaco's arms. In response, she slowly pet his hair and hushed him until this wave he found himself caught in subsided.

To Bakugo, Uraraka was just like All Might: someone who would have been better off if he stayed out of their way. But Mina was like that idiot. Like Deku: someone who was always so far behind him, and before he knew it, warranted chase into the unknown. But unlike Midoriya, Ashido was out of his reach; he couldn't catch her.

But to Uraraka, Bakugo was the complete opposite: he made her whole. Being around him made her realize that there weren't parts of herself she had to cast off to be able to retain a smile. Every day she awoke with him by her side was just another opportunity for Katsuki to tell her she was beautiful in any and every way. That she was strong in her own right. And she wouldn't lose him. Never again.

* * *

The moon was robed by gloom and dark clouds crying upon Heights Alliance. Bakugo fell into a deeper slumber, his face nestled in Uraraka's chest, warm blankets around their bodies. But as his days were flying faster than the speed of light, another's days would proceed dangerously slow.

As far as she was concerned, Mina was still being held hostage after school, helping Mr. Aizawa grade papers. It was in her face: exhaustion, sadness, 'god, I wanna go home right now…'.

At least that's what Aizawa thought she was thinking.

And he wasn't too far off. Mina rubbed her eyes while trying to stay awake. They'd been at it for hours, splitting the stack with him grading at his desk, and Mina trying to bust out her stack at hers.

"Doing alright Ashido?" Her teacher asked, glaring at her coldly. It was always so difficult to know when he was truly concerned.

"Mhm." Ashido huffed, making check marks on her next paper. " _Geez, Mineta's really is a genius. Too bad he's so...ugh._ " Mina placed his paper to the side with the others and grabbed the last one.

Oh. Of course. She hadn't seen his name yet, and it wasn't like Bakugo just _didn't_ do his work.

His paper was wet. How? It wasn't like she was crying or anything. That was 'baby shit'— or what Katsuki used to always tell her anyway.

"You know why I asked you to stay after class?" The pro asked, creeping up to her desk while turning the paper around to do the grading for his heartbroken student.

"Because I'm not doing well in my classes?"

"What- no. Ashido, your grades are skyrocketing. Honestly, I'd think you were cheating…" Shouta tapped his fingers on the name on the upper left-hand corner of the paper, the source of it all.

"...If I didn't see you studying all the time with him."

"Yeah, well that's over now." The horned girl played with her nail, chewing the inside of her cheek to hold back the pain melting her soul to ruin. She was so needy and annoying- 'clingy' as Denki put it- looking back on her mistakes was an awful experience to relive. She just wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear.

Mina looked up as Aizawa sighed, clearly uncomfortable about a situation that's probably childish or something to him.

"I-it's alright Mr. Aizawa. You don't have to-"

"You have potential Mina."

Mina glanced at her intimidating teacher in shock. "Really? It's that surprising?"

"No, sorry! It's just, only Bakugo used to think so…" She laughed at the uncomfortable thought.

"And you?" Ashido stared blankly, unable to decipher the words. "Do you recognize your own strength?"

Did she?

Mina thought about this the whole way back to campus- she had the time to now that she walked alone, accompanied only by the drizzle of rain. Before she thought she was only strong because of Bakugo. No, that's what she still thought. Which meant…she was weak without him.

Mina, dampened, walked through the door of the common area without uttering a word. No time to mingle and chat. She didn't want to anyways. It wasn't like she was sad- well, she was. Being without Katsuki was like being without her soul. She was just a husk, and the joyous alien she once was grew heavily ill with a case...ah, who cares.

Mina changed out of her U.A coat. She figured she'd just get ready for bed then, and think about Mr. Aizawa's words until she fell asleep. And that worked for maybe 5 minutes or so. But how could she think about that when her mind was only occupied with one thing?

"Ugh, screw this." Mina slipped out of bed, this wasn't working. She'd rather _'take a piss'_ than think about some shit that wasn't making sense at the moment.

The pink girl washed her hands, looking at herself in the mirror. But she jumped, frightened.

This reflection...this wasn't her.

No, she was just tired. Mina splashed her face with cold water, but all that did was reassure herself that she was gazing upon someone else. Sunken eyes that screamed exhaustion, vibrant alien skin ungodly ashen and 'ew'. And did she even do her hair these days? It was even in her tongue, she didn't sound or even think like herself anymore.

 ** _*creeek~*_**

Mina stood frozen, yet Todoroki was meters away from the girl's bathroom.

No, she stood frozen with conflict, unsure if she should break down to the floor in front of those cocoa-colored orbs of hers, or melt that pretty little face and watch her scream as Ochaco's precious hazel-brown hair rotted into her skin.

Uraraka could _feel_ the heinous desire to maim and destroy; she certainly wasn't safe here. Not while Ashido locked onto her like a hawk.

The magenta-skin beauty growled in bottled anger, but no. She was better than this. And she definitely didn't need... _need..._

"Mina-"

"Stop talking."

Uraraka grew disheartened as fast as she was denied, Mina letting a deep breath before looking at Ochaco with empty eyes. As though her soul had left her vessel.

"Just...'I'm happy for you'."

Mina couldn't think of a worse way to leave her angel-faced friend, turning the former's words against her before leaving the bathroom with a cold wisp chilling the air. She brushed past Uraraka, who stood frozen in time before looking back frantically to the girl who would continue to lock herself in her room.

Ashido lay back down and stared at her roof. Even now, the thoughts swirling in her head weren't hers.

She was ashamed with herself. What were those thoughts occupying her mind moments ago, as if she could harm a fly- let alone Ochaco. The acidic girl assumed some kind of alter ego that was a compilation of all the negative energy she'd been bottling up. Ashido remembered she'd gotten into her parents' pantry as a child, and sipped from the funny-looking bottle of 'water'— wait why was she thinking about this?

Maybe because even now, Mina felt intoxicated, but this time with something different churning in her stomach. She was drunk, and probably off the boy whose personality she was assuming day in and day out. Maybe—

"Alright, open up!" There was excessive knocking at the horned girl's door, and a hushed whisper. Mina cursed and shot up in startled fashion.

"Jiro, please!"

"Oh, be quiet- Mina, open the damn door!"

"What do you nerds want- wait, did I just say that...?" Mina slowly palmed her face. Ugh, she sounded just like him.

"God, you're starting to sound just like—!" The sound of stomping getting louder stopped Kyoka in her tracks.

The door swung open, and Jiro and Hagakure froze when gazing into the eyes of an infuriated Ashido.

"Don't."

She pressed her tongue against the inside of her bottom lip, a pointing finger stabbing into Jiro's chest.

The girl with earphones sighed, holding her hands on her hips.

"Uraraka was crying- what did you do to her?"

"Uh! W-how the-really!? I didn't _do_ anything!" Although, **now** she was wishing she had.

"Psh! Yeah, and Hagakure's not invisible."

"I am pretty invisible, heheh..." Transparent sweat droplets rolled down Toru's face, Kyoka turning menacingly slow, exaggerating her frustration with the goofiness. "Er, I, uh- d-did you say something?" asked Hagakure, a bit oblivious to the whole love triangle.

"Rr! That's not important, ya moron!" The last thing Jiro wanted was her friend group falling a part because of some unspoken feelings and a hot head. "Mina, listen…"

"No, I-I'm done listening." Toru grew concerned, her dear friend's voice lower and much more sinister than she could ever imagine. "I've heard it all, and I'm done. I'm done talking about it, I'm done- I'm done _thinking_ about it, I... I'm just _done_ …" Ashido finished her rant while out of breath, slowly closing the door on her concerned friends.

"I'm sorry you guys…" With that, Mina shut the door to her night.

"...gosh, what do we do now?" Hagakure's brightened soul was dampered by the dark aura around her pink friend.

"I don't know, I guess she just needs more time." Jiro began to trail away from the door.

"Yeah...so like, I guess we have to tell Sato that there's gonna be extra, huh?"

The door behind the girls swung open once more, with a drooling Mina eyeing her friends with hunger and curiosity.

"'Extra' what?"

"Uh, S-Sato's angel cak- hey!" Jiro couldn't even finish her sentence before Mina bolted past her friends to get her share of goodness.

* * *

"So like, tell me." Jiro, mouth full, pointed her piece of cake at her friend who had already gobbled hers down like a monster. "Why the hell would you get ready for bed now anyways? It's, like, 7:30." They sat in Mina's room, Kyoka and Toru pulling her away from the everyone else in silence.

"I dunno. Not much reason to stay up anymore I guess."

"You're being stupid!"

"Ouch, Hagakure! Gee thanks, I needed that..." Mina pouted while she could, her mood and spirits a little lightened with the remnant sugar swirling on her taste buds. "You guys said you needed 'a girl talk with the alien'- honestly, I don't even know if I want that to be my hero name anymore…"

"You don't seem too sure of a lot of things these days 'Raccoon Eyes'..." Jiro snickered while folding her arms.

"God- how do you even know about that...?"

"Because you'd always talk about it?" Mina's friend took a seat closer to her.

"Look, even though I really don't think you need that guy...I can't deny how happy you were whenever Bakugo was around- and oh-ho, trust me: I thought you were 'happy' _before_." Mina laughed off the earphone jacker's words, but Hagakure sent them home over and over.

"No really Mina! You make Katsuki sound like a dream!"

"That's because he is a dream..." Ashido gazed out her window, reminiscing, it looked like. "Everything about him is great. His personality, his smile, even the…" Mina giggled to herself with a faint blush in her cheeks, holding her knees closer. Jiro and Hagakure were confused for a few seconds, but soon after, Kyoka flared red.

"M-Mina! Gah, gross!" Jiro covered her ears, with Toru catching on.

"He's like a prince from a fairy tale…"

"Alright, we get it!" Hagakure rattled with a bad case of the gitters.

"Sometimes, he and I would- HEY!" Jiro knocked Mina out of her blissful daze with a slam of a pillow.

"Keep your love life to yours- OW!" Mina retaliated back, laughing openly as she whacked Kyoka square in the face.

The girls engaged in giggles and pillow fighting. And honestly...Mina hadn't had so much fun in her life.

Or that's what it felt like anyways. The pink girl hadn't really indulged or enjoyed her own time lately. She owed all of her unparalleled happiness these past few months to Katsuki.

And she was eternally grateful. But Mina grew dependent of him somewhere down the line, and lost her sense of independence somewhere down the line as well. It came at the cost of pushing Bakugo to be more than what he already was.

And he was her everything.

Before her friends let her get some shuteye (Jiro still insisted that Mina was crazy for sleeping so early like a child), they left even more words for Ashido to think on as she slept— as if Mr. Aizawa's weren't enough.

"As much as I wanna tell you to move on with yourself Mina...you're dumb if you think that guy's not thinking about you, right now."

"But I dunno Jiro. Uraraka really likes him too...!" The invisible girl added. "All this time, I thought she had the hots for Midoriya, but I guess I was wrong."

"We were all wrong." Mina's eyes were covered by frizzy locks, but they shaded her sadness. "I teased her all the time about it, meanwhile there I was, kinda stealing her boyfriend away…"

"Oh, get real!" Jiro scoffed while rocking an attitude, and rolled her eyes at the nonsense. "If you ask me, it's Bakugo who needs to make up his mind here!"

"Jiro…" Mina shook her head as if it were some joke; some reality she didn't have to face.

"Mina." Kyoka placed her hand on a sunken pink shoulder and smiled in reassurance. "Just make sure he loves you as much as you love him...god, I feel gross..." Jiro stood up with a heave stating she was out of there. She could tell Mina had a lot of thinking to do, and how heavy her heart was right now.

And Mina would think...every waking moment.

 _Envy…_

Was that what it was called? Her and Bakugo had this talk, but it was Mina who remembered it much clearer than he did. It was months ago, a late night in the dorm kitchen like they used to have before they were together…

 _Bakugo flicked Mina in the head while shaking his own in disappointment._

 _"Why the hell are you so envious of me?" He demanded the answer- honestly it was a little intimidating._

 _"_ _Well-uh-I~..."_

 _"_ _Ashido, if you say 'I don't know', I'm going to bed."_

 _"_ _Hey! No, don't leave!" Mina cuddled his arms in desperation, Bakugo growing a little pink._

 _"_ _Y-you're getting handsy again!"_

 _"_ _Sorry!" This girl was all over the place. Bakugo didn't understand in the slightest, even while keeping in mind on Uraraka's 101 on girls. 'Girls are more emotional' she said, 'we're delicate sometimes' she said, his ass. He wasn't going to subject Mina to this kind of generalization._

 _She was different._

 _"_ _I'm just-"_

 _"_ _One the lowest ranked in class?"_

 _"_ _Uh, thanks!?"_

 _"_ _Pretty weak compared to me?"_

 _"_ _Ok, now you're just being rude..."_

 _"_ _Dense."_

 _Mina bit her lip while fishing for words to defend herself. But he wasn't wrong, and she slowly sank in defeat. Of course he wasn't wrong. Compared to Bakugo, she was a joke, and she shared none of his triumphant qualities. Just someone in his way, someone who couldn't even keep up._

 _"_ _I wouldn't take Mina Ashido any other way."_

 _Mina looked into Katsuki's crimson orbs in shock. Surely, he was kidding._

 _"Of course you wouldn't." The words of encouragement weren't working, Mina looking down to her feet. A king needs his court jester, or things would get pretty boring. She, a fool, could understand that at least. But Bakugo detested to this._

 _"_ _...shut up."_

 _To make matters worse for the butterflies in her stomach, Mina was pulled to Bakugo's side, and she fawned over the most handsome smile she'd ever laid eyes on._

 _"You're not here because you're 'good enough', you're here because you're among the best_ _." Mina died shortly after, it was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to her. And she'd never expect it to be from Bakugo's mouth._

 _"_ _Bakugo, I-…"_

 _"_ _No no- no more of this mushy stuff. Come on." Bakugo took the girl's hand and walked her to her room, assuring her every step of the way that she was in his presence at U.A High for a reason: because of her strength alone._

"You're wrong." Mina smiled to herself, tears running past her stuttering lips. "Because I'm so weak without you…"


	14. Chapter 14

Yaoyorozu sighed with a sense of grief, gazing out her regal window as god's tears descended upon the earth below.

"Momo?" Ochaco walked over worried-like, tilting her head in slight confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just wish she were here…" Yaoyorozu closed the window blinds while mentally kicking herself for all the damage she'd caused. She thought she'd learned the difference between right and wrong, but all she'd learned it felt like, was that she was great at being a thorn in her friends' rears. Especially Bakugo's, whose forgiveness she longed for.

"Do you…" Uraraka picked at her fingernails while crunching her feet at the thought of her devious acts. "Do you think it's because of me?" Mina's words still scarred the poor girl's heart. Although she didn't know that Ochaco and Bakugo had _actually_ been sharing a bit of intimacy as of late, Uraraka couldn't say that she hadn't felt the least bit of guilt afterwards. Nevertheless she felt even worse for letting her feelings get the better of her; it didn't matter if they weren't together, she saw the way Katsuki looked at Mina every day. And that was more than enough evidence- not to mention, pushing Bakugo away wasn't any help as she was treating him no better than Mina had.

He had a choice to make, and neither one of them considered how he felt so long as it satisfied them...

"Ochaco…" Momo placed a hand on the bubbly girl's shoulder, and held a solemn fist that said 'I am here'. "No- come on. Today's all about, friends, relaxation, and- MINETA GET OUT OF THERE!"

In light of the weekend drama from weeks before, Yaoyorozu attempted to settle her classmates down with a night at her place. She could, of course, house all of her classmates, as her house was practically a mansion.

But she wouldn't house all of her classmates. Two were missing- one of which was just so filled with despair she couldn't move.

The other wouldn't even dare to step foot in her 'god-forsaken' home.

* * *

Bakugo laid in his bed while covering his eyes with his arm, trying to get some shut eye. But he was cold, his body was in stressful pain, and his heart ached; Mina could mend all of these afflictions. Her laughter was playing on loop in his head, and he'd kill to see her if only for a second.

"Rr...dammit!" Bakugo shot from his bed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, at the Yaoyorozu residence, everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs to a jump scare.

"I-I-I didn't see it, what happened!?" Ojiro blinded his eyes with his hands.

"I don't wanna watch this anymore!" Kaminari hid under a blanket with Mineta.

"Whose idea was this!?" Jiro held onto Tsu for dear life.

"I was trying, you guys!" Not even halfway in and Hagakure was regretting her 'scary movie extravaganza'.

Midoriya, Ochaco, and Iida weren't holding up so well either. But at least Ochaco's ears were fine-tuned to distract herself.

"Hm?" Was that the door? The manipulator of gravity looked around for the master of the residence, as she couldn't just go answering the door of a home that wasn't hers.

But there it was again! She was sure of it, someone was at the door, and with the pouring rain, she'd hate for anyone to be out there in the cold.

"I'll be back." Uraraka whispered to her friends, before scrambling to her feet.

"Uraraka?" Izuku looked back, wondering what the sense of urgency was.

Ochaco looked around while walking to the door, but the knocking was apparent. Wasting no more time, she opened the door slowly.

In sync, Uraraka and Bakugo's hearts stopped beating, caught in each other's gaze.

 ***sneeze***

"Hm... you're gonna catch a cold…" Uraraka looked down to her feet, and Katsuki could already feel and see her crumbling. "Should I even ask?"

Silence. That was his answer. He surely couldn't say anything else.

"Just…"

"Uraraka…"

"Please. Just..."

"Don't do that…"

" _Just come inside_!" The sound of the movie drowned out this heart-breaking moment, as Bakugo couldn't bear the white-hot eyes which brimmed with tears, glaring him to ash. "You're not serious…"

"What do you want me to do...what do you want me to say!?"

"I want you to-!"

"Ochaco, is everything alright?" Yaoyorozu peeked around the door in a cooking apron only to be just as shocked as Ochaco was moments ago. "I... ***ahem***. I, uh, I didn't expect you to show up."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not here for you." Katsuki looked even more intimidating, standing just shy of the rain, wet hair shading his eyes just enough to emphasize the ruby glow.

"Well." Now that he'd disrespected her in the one place she never would have dreamed, Momo was officially hurt by Bakugo's words. "If you're looking for Mina, she's-"

"No." Bakugo's eyes had never left Uraraka's, and she could feel his resolve, or at least his attempt to find one. Again, and again, she was getting lost in these...goddamn eyes of his! Why!? Why could he melt her so easily!?

"Momo." Ochaco returned his sight with equal conviction. "Can you give us a minute?"

She should've answered faster. Much faster.

"Now you listen to me…" Bakugo crept closer, and even Momo took a few steps away as he targeted his prey. "I should kill you just for sticking your nose in my business."

"Bakugo!"

"Stay outta this!" Ochaco grew livid, seething while watching the creator grow smaller and smaller in the explosive boy's presence. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to hell _right now_ …"

"Stop it!" Uraraka demanded.

"Tell me dammit!"

Uraraka came between the two and used her quirk to push Bakugo back as far as she could muster, before quickly releasing him. Not even Katsuki expected that, feeling rage that rivaled his own, pouring out in waves.

"Look at you...!" The pink-cheeked shuttered with bottled temper, growing more upset with Bakugo than she ever had. "You're falling apart!"

It was like the most pleasant nightmare she'd ever lived through. She knew what would hold him together and make a future which shone bright for Bakugo. But she wasn't a part of those things.

 _She_ was.

 _"What is it...!?"_ The angel-faced girl rattled her brain over what it was that made her so damn _special_. Bakugo might've been in front of her, but his heart was elsewhere, so out of reach she couldn't believe it.

"I...I gotta go." She glanced down at a river of flowing water carrying dirt and debris across the stone porch, before slowly turning to walk back inside. Meanwhile, the explosive boy was forced to just stand there, weak and feeble.

 _"Come back...get back here dammit!"_ He shouted, but his thoughts only bounced around in the dome of his mind as the grand door clicked shut.

Bakugo slid down the cold door lifelessly, wiping his face with dirty, defiled hands. His lungs were failing him, panting while realizing that the road he'd been lustfully following for months now had finally ended.

He was starving.

He was...he was sad.

He burrowed his face in his knees in frustration, cursing like no other. Katsuki wanted to see her. Feel her warmth once more, and just admit how wrong he was. He didn't care if she pushed him away once more. None of that mattered. He loved her more than anything, and his heart— as though for the first time— truly ached.

He stood up, and began to knock on the door...but his fist lay suspended in the air, before falling to his side completely.

Then he traversed back into the cold without a moment's hesitation.

Ochaco too lay with her back to the door, and as the subtle splash of fleeting feet grew weaker, sunk to her knees and began to ball her eyes out. However much she wanted his happiness, she so desperately wanted his touch.

But it wasn't her that Katsuki wanted.

* * *

Mina was scrolling through her phone in the darkness of her lover's room. All of the posts of her friends having a blast were enough as it was. The pitter-patter of the rain was amazing; it was wonderful to know she wasn't the only one crying. But Ashido's tears were internal now, she'd drained her eyes and was just crushed.

 ***bzzrt…! bzzrt…! ***

"Not now Momo…" Mina rolled over in distress, would it kill to have some peace? Well, maybe she was just concerned. "I'll give her a call ba-!"

That was the common area door...someone was here.

But it was the weekend. And everyone was out at Yaoyorozu's. Why would someone be here?

Mina's heart was beating out of her chest, conceiving the worst possible outcome: a villain.

The footsteps were getting closer, more erratic. They were coming straight for this room. Was she being targeted!? Mina's legs rattled as the footsteps stopped at the door, and the doorknob began to jiggle.

"Crap!" Mina jumped out of her skin as the door was blown down completely! She coughed at the subtle debris, and squinted through the screen of smoke before her eyes widened completely.

He didn't have his key. All this commotion because he forgot his damn key at home. It was such a Bakugo thing to do...

Katsuki was drenched, and out of breath, exhausted from the great distance he'd crossed just to see her. And now he saw her clearly, in all her beauty. So where were his words? Bakugo could only pant while Mina stood there frozen, fragile body scrunched up frigid-like.

Then he was rushed, and Bakugo couldn't remember an embrace so warm in his entire life. He forgot how much he was freezing moments ago, and the cold he had probably came down with. Those were all things of the past now that he was before Ashido.

"Please don't leave me again…"

Mina burrowed deeper into his chest as her tears seeped into him— as if he weren't wet enough already. There was sharp pain streaking throughout his body, but it stemmed from his heart. All of the pain she was feeling, it was pouring into him in waves as her body shook weakly.

"Mina…"

"Please don't leave me!" Mina gripped either side of his jacket, pulling him closer. Bakugo held her head to his heart, but only to comfort her. He didn't deserve this...this begging.

He didn't deserve Mina, not anymore. Not after shedding her tears yet again.

"We...have to talk."

"You went back to her, didn't you?"

Heat rose in Bakugo as he gritted his teeth, Mina smiling sadly when raising her head to look at him. She just cupped his face as usual and sucked him into a dream world with hypnotic eyes. But only for a second.

"It's ok."

Mina cleared her throat and fix Katsuki's jacket, reassuring them both that it was indeed ok- even if it wasn't.

"We can move past that— it's not even a big deal."

"Mina, I…" But she wasn't listening, just still laughing and babbling with her own sense of denial.

"As long as you're here, everything'll be fine."

"Shut your damn mouth already!" Bakugo, fuming, heaved heavily while holding either side of Mina's arms. "How can you say that!?" He was shivering, but partly with rage. Mina looked just as shocked and at a loss for words the first time this happened: he'd lay the answer down on the table for her, it was like taking a test over and over because her grade was so poor. Ashido could never get it right.

"Say wha-"

"Everything _won't_ be ok!"

Mina took a step back, the words like daggers cutting into her heart. Tears spawned slowly as she held her mouth, shaking her head in misbelief. He was just joking, right?

He wasn't walking out of her life again…right?

"Stop it..." Bakugo tilted his head, confused.

"What?"

"Stop talking like that..."

"Mina, you're not being realistic."

" _You're_ not being realistic!" Mina gritted her teeth, enraged, shouting just as she did on the shoreline. "Dammit Katsuki, don't you get it!? I'm not like you!"

Their roles were reversed, Mina turning the tables the second her explosion burst with a force that rivaled Bakugo himself. "I wasn't born talented- I don't have talent, stupid! You're literally the bar everyone's struggling to jump over, and you know that! You make it known **every single day…!** "

Bakugo watched foolishly while Mina spun around to dig through her bag lying around wherever it was. She pulled out her Hero License, holding it up real good for the eye, just to throw it at the blonde boy's chest.

"What- you think just because you don't have it, you're not qualified?" Mina folded her arms, narrowing her gaze to illustrate how ridiculous Bakugo was being right now. "Like Bakugo, I swear- if you weren't yelling and angry all the damn time, I'd think you were laughing in my face." She said while rolling her eyes.

"How the hell would I be laughing?"

"'How'!? Just look at yourself!" Mina was growing more worked up, tears of frustration spilling over. "And then look at me…" Her world grew exponentially smaller as she came to realizations.

"Ashido…"

"No." The acidic girl turned sternly, holding out a finger while walking over and stabbing into Bakugo's chest. Looking into Mina's eyes was impossible, Katsuki feeling like she was melting his very soul with hellfire. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to just...'check-out' when you're wrong." Mina folded her arms, taking her eyes off of him momentarily.

The silence was enough for maybe a breath or two, the dark, greywolf skies providing just enough of murky light to see each other's figures in the room. Bakugo could hear Mina's sobbing. Although suppressed and faint, he could make it out, and watched her shake her head to her thoughts.

"I mean, just look at you." Mina turned back only a little, scanning every aspect of Bakugo's being- whatever she could make out anyway. "You're so...perfect. And I'm just..." She slapped her hands back down in the fold of her arms, struggling to find better words while angry.

Kinda' like him.

"You had a girl like Uraraka...so what were you doing with me?" Mina wondered, not even looking at the boy behind her. She thought this was all one sick joke, and she was done being a part of it. But she gazed with saucer-like eyes, her arm grabbed, and she was whirled around.

Mina had never been lost in more honest eyes, Bakugo's eyes.

"Because she's not you, you idiot!" Katsuki spat, shaking some sense into her.

"Tch! W-what the hell's that supposed to mean!? You jerk!" Mina was absolutely flustered, more red than pink.

"It means you're an idiot!?"

"What did you say to me!?"

"I'm not perfect Raccoon Eyes...!" He shoved her away at arm's length, but only because if she were any closer, he'd explode. Mina's heart grew weak as she dove into sunken carmine eyes, the same eyes that nearly melted her days ago. Fighting stupid tears, Mina placed a pleasant touch upon Bakugo's scarred cheek, then couldn't fight back her urge any longer...

...she laughed. A light sneer, a small chuckle, but she wiped the streaks from her face, before smiling warm-heartedly. Ashido swathed her arms about Katsuki's neck, and pulled him into a loving embrace he dreamed would last forever.

"W-what are you..."

"I don't care about any of that." Ashido only held him closer, lost in the moment and letting her heart do the talking. "Who cares if you're a screw up? I'm a screw up. So, instead of you turning everything into a competition again..." Mina dazzled Bakugo with a cute face, cheerful personality, and foolery that his head would surely never wrap around. "Can't we just be screw ups together?"

Where was the logic in that? Ugh, who was he kidding: Mina didn't use logic.

"Mm...that's stupid." Bakugo pouted.

"You're stupid- woah!" Mina tripped on her own feet while going for a clean shot on the blonde, falling over and atop Katsuki. They lay battered on the floor atop a pile of clothes, Mina straddling Bakugo, while shuttering with pain.

"Fine."

The look of surprise struck her face like lightning, Mina pausing from rubbing her poor head, to looking down to the boy who continued to pout and avoiding eye contact.

"We can both be screw ups."

Droplets of water beat against his chest, Bakugo watching Mina fall apart while balling his shirt in her fist. "Dammit- why are you crying!?"

"Stupid, it's just dirt in my eyes!" The pink girl began to wipe the tears from her face once again, but the gesture was done for her before a searing kiss of harmonic passion was delivered, engulfing the two in a sea of flame.

There was a faint musk alluring in the girl's nose, the lightly damp clothes of Katsuki filling the air. Ashido grasping his face while delivering her love with each kiss. Divine passion was swirling around their bodies, lusting appetites nipping at one another's lips. They paused for a breath, but seeing Mina overcome with joy, tears spilling obnoxiously, made him smile too.

"Uh…" She was blushing, Mina avoiding eye contact. The moment was lovely an all, but the pressure on his body wasn't doing him any favors- well…

"This is usually when one thing leads to another with us, but…"

"What is it? Did I do something?"

"No silly." Mina laughed, shaking her head to reassure him.

"I just... _can't_ , right now…"

Seeing as he was still confused, she knelt down, and whispered into Katsuki's ear about why sex would be off the table for the next couple of days.

"Oh…"

Sweet laughter accompanied Bakugo's embarrassment before Mina rested her head on his chest. His heartbeat was the most soothing lullaby she'd ever heard. "Can we...stay here, for a little bit longer?"

"As long as you want." Bakugo strummed her Ashido's hair, kissing her head before slipping his jacket off and cloaking her body.

He would never be able to recall such a moment of happiness. Nothing else mattered. These past few months, his failures, it was but a storm, just passing by like the one outside. The sky was clearing up, the orange skylight creeping into the crisp air of Katsuki's room, and upon the two who were basking in each other's love.

Bakugo just wished that he could be the sun that shone bright after Mina's rainy days, as she was for him.

He was laughing, the most genuine laughed Mina had ever heard from him.

"What's so funny?" Ashido pouted.

"Nothing Mina." Bakugo looked down, and captivated Ashido with eyes that roared with the sun's red-orange light.

"I just love you, that's all."

 _ **Quite the wait...apologies! I can't even express how busy I've been, and then this story making me want to jump off a cliff! I had a finished version of the story, then I scraped it. While working on a shit storm of other stories, the Bakugo x Uraraka pairing grew on me...a lot. So much so, it stalled this story because I find more parallels between those two. So I had to redo everything, take some steps back, find new inspiration & not rush this. **_

_**Plan on refurbishing this story so that timelines with other stories match up, so keep an eye out for that.**_

 _ **As always: be sure to go Plus Ultra. ~Nyan**_


	15. Chapter 15

_***bzzrt-BZZRT***_

Mina Ashido stirred in her slumber, gorgeous eyes flickering open, the girl scrambling for her phone hidden under her pillow.

"Jiro?" What did she want so early in the day? The horned girl rubbed her eyes drearily for a better look at her message.

" _Yo Pinky" 11:29 AM_

" _I'm sleepingggg, what do you want?" 11:30 AM_

" _Change of plans, we're leaving soon" 11:30 AM_

" _WHAT?" 11:32 AM_

" _This was the only time that worked for everyone" 11:34 AM_

" _Welllllll that's a problem…" 11:35 AM_

Mina couldn't help but smile while raising her arms, tongue falling out of her mouth while she tried to take a picture of the imagery behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Jiro facepalmed while taking a short break from brushing her teeth, appalled while gazing at a picture of a head full of blonde hair taking full comfort on the pillow that was Mina's blanketed rear.

" _He won't move!" 11:35 AM_

" _God Mina -,- how long are you gonna be!?" 11:36 AM_

" _Ummm thirty minutessss…?" 11:37 AM_

" _I'll make it quick ;)" 11:37 AM_

" _Hurry up." 11:40 AM_

Mina placed her phone down for a moment, her blonde-haired boyfriend nuzzling his face in cushiony goodness, getting the best sleep of his life. But all the stirring woke the beast, Katsuki looked up— despite sleeping like a baby- rather annoyed.

"Having fun down there?" Mina snorted, bouncing her leg.

"Oh, I'm having a _blast_." She rolled her eyes to his response, Bakugo resting his cheek back down. "Hm, get it? 'Blast', and I'm—"

"Yes, I get it!" Mina couldn't help but fall prey to his early-morning foolery, dying of crippling laughter. She adored the playful side of Bakugo, the one only she got to know.

"Hmph. Think' your dumbass is rubbing off on me." Katsuki mumbled into the covers.

"Maybe you were just always dumb." But Mina regretted this, feeling a chiseled monster burrowing under the blanket, and climbing up her body, resting at her ear.

"Mind repeating that?"

Mina cooed and released the tension in her body, Bakugo planting powerful kisses on her lips. Trailing down the side of her face, Ashido was lulled into a dreamland while Bakugo took the liberty of her freedom. She was in the palm of his hands, and oh, did she love it.

Katsuki was starting to get frisky, hands nipping at every curve he could grasp.

" _Oh my gosh! He's knocking on the back door…!"_ Mina bit down on her lip, wincing due to the immense pleasure.

"You ok?" Bakugo heavily breathed into her ear after leaving several bruises on her neck.

"Really Bakugo?" Of course she wasn't, she never was in these situations. It took everything in her power just to keep her head on straight, and he was making that more and more difficult. She reached down and tugged at Katsuki's boxers, stroking his length through the fabric.

"I want it...!" Mina said desperately, mentally kicking herself for not having much restraint. Mina could feel Bakugo's eager energy, fiddling with his trousers before gripping her love handles, bringing her ass to his ass while she buried her face.

"B-Bakugo! No!" A drastic blush was plastered on the girl's face as the blonde tried his luck with another sacred ground on her body.

"Worth a shot." If not for that smirk of his, Ashido would've ended their steamy session right here. But instead, she clawed at the sheets, biting at her pillow while immense pleasure overflowed her core. Bakugo took his time entering her, savoring the moment and the wonderful expression on his girlfriend's face.

Mina's phone rang on the bed-side table, but eventually fell to the floor due to the incredible shaking of the bed beside it. Her moans were filling the room, and it was making this whole endurance situation worse. Katsuki watched as Mina's grip on the sheets grew desperate, pink locks covering her flushed face. Her body glistened beautifully, and the girl melted further into the mattress in perfect position.

"Just like that…" The grip on her rear shifted to her love handles, Bakugo pulling her ass back and watching bliss contort in Mina's face. She shifted to her elbows, looking back with a desperate gaze as Katsuki fucked her endlessly. A devilish hand reached for pink strands of hair, a pleasant cry resounding as Ashido lulled her eyes shut. She was humming a lovely tune, which was filled with abrupt hitches of breath and pleas of pleasure.

"I love it…!" Mina moaned into her pillow, lowering herself back down to the sheets. Katsuki winced as his vision fogged, watching her ass crash against his hips, delectable cream flowing from Ashido's womanhood.

Katsuki's alarm clock resounded, which only frustrated the boy. "Damn alarm...alarm! Crap!" Bakugo paused his majestic work while Mina lay back down, left with a gaping expression while he scrambled out of bed. "Dammit! I, uh, I gotta go!"

"Like hell you do!" Mina turned back on her stomach while wrapped sexily in their blankets. She steamed like an immature child, and threw a hissy fit, flailing her fists and feet. "Get back here and... _do_ me dammit!"

"I can't, moron." Bakugo placed yet another kiss, a dreamy peck on the lips leaving Mina with cravings. "I got some stupid invitational thing. Y'know, for—"

"Hero's Weekend..." Mina commented with a dash of 'tude, rolling her eyes while resting her cheek on her fist, not happy to say the least. She was glad that Mr. Aizawa was looking into 'opportunities' for him and Todoroki so the two boys wouldn't fall behind. But it was cutting into her time with Katsuki. And she surely further adored and appreciated her time with Katsuki after their breakup. It seemed like forever ago, thinking back on it.

"Quit pouting, I'll make it up to you later."

'Make it up to you', how disappointed in himself he was.

"Aw, babe~! You don't have to..." Mina teased, taking his face in her hands, canoodling their noses together. But then the boy's chin was quickly gripped, and he was met by a cold stare. "But you _are_ going to make it up to me."

"Yes ma'am." Bakugo teasingly swatted away, pulling on his sweatpants. "You can stay here, but if my mom gets back and sees you like that..."

"No yeah, because I _definitely_ wouldn't put on some clothes Katsuki…" Mina rolled her eyes, reaching for her shirt which was sprawled on the floor. The two shared the bathroom while getting ready for the day— which, speaking of…

"I have to go anyways, ice cream dateeeee~!"

"What!?" Bakugo stopped brushing his teeth with a mouth full of paste, anyone spending time with his Mina would have his eyes glaring down their soul...

" _Really!? Todoroki's coming!?" Eijiro could feel Mina's enthusiasm spilling out of the phone. "This is gonna be great! Oh no, I don't have anything to wear! I gotta—"_

" _Wait, wait, wait." Kirishima knew trouble when he saw it. And he'd had to sit through enough of Bakugo-Ashido buffoonery to do it all over again. He saw an exit, he wanted out. Now. "That doesn't bother you!? Like, at all?"_

" _Pfft, no! Of course not— why would it? I mean...should it?" Mina spun the curls at the end of pink strands with innocent deviance._

" _Well, no not really. There's only_ _ **Bakugo**_ _to worry about!? Y'know,_ _ **Katsuki Bakugo!?**_ _That guy who, not to mention isn't the best of friends withTodoroki,_ _ **is your**_ _**boyfriend!?**_ "

" _Oh...yeah, there's that, heheh~..." This girl's brain seriously needed a change in batteries, flickering on and off more than Kaminari's. Nevertheless, the girl bit her nail at the thought of spending the day with her friends— and, of course, Shoto. "Well, I was just thinkin'—"_

" _Don't think." The red-haired boy halted Ashido in her tracks. "Nothing good comes from you thinking Mina…"_

" _Um, not nice!" The horned girl retaliated. Though he wasn't wrong, Mina rubbed her chin and tried to think of some way for everyone to be happy (she was going to need to do some_ _ **real**_ _mental gymnastics to make Katsuki happy here)._

 _ ***snap***_

" _I got it!" Mina cupped the base of her phone in secrecy, as the shower water in the background came to a stop. "Bakugo doesn't have to know…!"_

" _Are you crazy!?"_

" _He_ _ **doesn't have to know...**_ _catch my_ _ **drift**_ _?" Sweat was rolling down Eijiro's face. But wait a minute, Mina didn't have any dirt on him!_

" _Ha! Nice try, but you're outta lu—"_

" _I'll tell Katsuki it was your idea."_

" _Pfft! Yeah right. He wouldn't believe...h-he wouldn't believe you."_

" _You sure about that?" A devious twinkle shined in Ashido's eye._

" _Rr! Fine!"_

"So yeah!" Mina explained her little white fabricated story, returning from the bathroom with the blonde. "He ended up tagging along, and we're all gonna totally kick it today~!"

"Likely story…"

Skeptical as ever. But a petty attitude as well? _So_ not Bakugo's style. It was hers. So likewise, Ashido could recognize it in a heartbeat.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'."

But 'nothin' ' was somethin' as far as Mina was concerned. She silently pouted, watching the handsome devil get dressed before following suit.

"Hey Mina, have you seen my—" Bakugo was delighted to turn around to see that his futile search for his jersey was useless, as another article of his clothing had been stolen by his acidic girlfriend.

"Take my damn jersey off right now Pinky!"

"Now Bakugo: I already gave you the chance for seconds…" Mina condescendingly teased the blonde hothead while buttoning the breast buttons, pushing up her bra and making sure her ass was in tip-top shape before sending Katsuki off.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight mister~" She pecked his lips, tapped his nose, and handed Bakugo his hero costume. "Besides, you should show off! Look the part! Make an entrance!"

"It's not that serious, you nerd..." Rolling his eyes and snatching his possessions, Katsuki lazily walked away while continuing to get dressed. "I don't even want to go."

"I'd be your distraction if I wasn't busy today." Ashido darted at her lover with puppy eyes, but they weren't received.

"Yeah, with your 'boyfriend'..."

"K-Katsuki! I swear to—!"

"Relax!" The blonde placed his hands in the air in defense, chuckling before a sexy smirk crept onto his face. Bakugo gestured to Mina, who was still pouting cutely, to come closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly, placing light kisses on smooth lips shortly after.

"I trust you. I'll just…"

"Miss me?"

Bakugo's face lit up while he grew angry at the facts. He looked away, but nodded his head in truth. He always missed Mina when they weren't together. It was just annoying to admit it.

"You've been doing a lot lately, so I wanted to do something special for you today…"

"Aww~!" She just adored those chubby cheeks of his, pinching them while she teased his nice side. Bakugo swatted her away, but his body betrayed him, his blush only growing deeper. "You want your girlfriend allll~ to yourself, don't ya Katsuki? Well, how about a date night? Wink wink."

"You can't just blow those nerds off for one day?"

She cupped his face, delivering a single kiss before asserting her position once more. It was rare for Jiro and Hagakure to line up their schedules as is, let alone, Todoroki joining them today. She just _had_ to make some time for them, especially today. There was something urgent on her mind.

"Besides, you said you'd be busy."

"Tch! Yeah, but nothing comes before you." He pondered on whether or not to bring his gauntlets. It'd probably be best to leave them. "I'm just glad you think the same way..."

"Oh, stop being dramatic!" She delivered one last hug before Katsuki was on his way, dragging his feet towards the door. "You will have as much time with your girlfriend tonight Bakugo. I promise."

"You're not my girlfriend…" He placed his mask on his face, and glared Ashido down with heroic fire brimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're my wife."

Mina turned in astonishment, her entire face nothing but fifty shades of red. Katsuki couldn't help but smile, and it was his smile that snapped her in two.

"I'll see ya later." Sexy words rolled off his tongue smoothly.

"Bakugo!" Ashido dashed towards the door, laughter from the both of them truly affectionate. As the sound of his feet descended down the stairs, Mina would gently slide down his bedroom door with butterflies in his stomach. Giggles broke past her lips, and all she could do was think about Bakugo for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Mina rushed over to her group of impatient friends, waving like a circus clown while slightly out of breath. She wore baggy sweatpants that made her curves look remarkable, an oversized red U.A jersey that clearly wasn't hers, and a matching baseball cap that topped the outfit off.

"Wow Mina! You look super cute & comfy!" Toru just loved the look.

"Thanks! Yeah, it sorta helps when ya got two wardrobes to work with."

"I'm sure Bakugo just handed his favorite jersey over." Kirishima snickered, pinching the fabric on Ashido's sleeve.

"Hey, hands off! I stole this fair and—" Mina double took at the sight across from her. There he was, so cool and hot: Shoto himself, scrolling on his phone at the bench a little further away.

"Square." Ashido's googly eyes were glued on the handsome young man. Rather inconspicuously at that, Eijiro's worries from the other night starting to return.

"Yeah…" He nudged the girl's arm with a bit more 'oomph', grabbing her attention. The group of friends grabbed Todoroki's attention, urging him to stroll with the rest of the pack as they enjoyed their morning.

And quite the morning it was. There were all types of hero festivities going on! Fliers and balloons everywhere, along with confetti and heroes everyone had recognized from TV. There were booths and kiosks all over as well, selling every child and/or alien's dream.

"I didn't know there was something going on today..." The energy certainly had Jiro's attention, snapping her fingers to the beat of the music in the air.

"It's Hero's Weekend."

Ashido shivered just at his voice. Todoroki pointed to a particular banner featuring his father, displaying his quirk with a dignified fist. Overlaying his feet were the words, 'Burn With Brilliance', which earned nothing more than a click of the teeth from Shoto.

"Heroes are being celebrated in casual fashion for the weekend. Sales, costumes and toys, amusement parks, even—"

"Ice cream…!" Black and gold eyes beamed the truck across the street, Todoroki slowly turning to see what Mina's weakness was apparently as she barraged his arm with light taps. Was she drooling?

"Y'know, Sato volunteered today and has a booth set up about a block down I think..." Kirishima shaded his eyes from the bright sun as he looked in the general direction. "Maybe we could all..." Oh, of _course_ she wasn't listening. Just making a face towards Shoto that said she'd leave room for dessert.

"Mhm, yeah— woah! I've got a _great_ idea! How 'bout that!?" Nodding as though that was enough to qualify her own stupid plans, Mina was the one grabbing attention now. "You guys crash Sato's booth. And how about…" An alluring gaze scanned the half-and-half boy, the horned queen standing beside him. "Todoroki and I grab some ice cream first! Oh and don't worry: I _always_ leave room for—"

"Desert. Yeah— hey. Mina, could I talk to you, for a sec?" It's not like _this_ was awkward or anything. Eijiro was just pulling Bakugo's loving girlfriend to the side to have a little 'chat'. No big deal, no raised eyebrows from Shoto, Toru, or Kyoka…

"What the _hell_ are you doing!?"

"Ah ah!" Mina raised a finger, and that conniving look plastered on her face wasn't doing his anxiety any favors. "Remember: I'm holding the cards right now."

"Mina, you're flirting with the guy…!"

"Pfft! What!?" Holding her chest as though she were innocent. "I'll have you know that I am a _faithful_ girlfriend— _w-wife_ , actually."

"You guys are married now?" Forgive his misbelief as she made him chuckle.

"He said so this morning." Mina dug her finger into her red-haired companion's chest, before assuring him that there was absolutely no foul play at hand. Kirishima just had to understand that even though Bakugo was her one and only…

"I mean, come on. It's Todoroki…!" She bit her lip, containing her excitement. "Besides, there's something I wanna talk to him about. Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"'Something'?" She was raising all kinds of brows today it seemed.

"Yes! Something! Now, you take Hagakure and Jiro for a bit. And lemme do my thing, alright?"

"And what do I say when they start asking questions?" He asked while Ashido shoved him back towards their friends.

"Just tell them, 'girl stuff'! They'll understand!"

This was a bad idea. An awful, terrible idea. Even so, Kirishima could only give the pink girl the death stare while walking backwards, telling his friends that he was complying (unwillingly) to Mina's 'girl stuff'. And they nodded as though it were all a covert operation.

"Welp!" She turned, lightly punching Shoto in the arm. "I guess that just leaves you and me."

Mina beamed happily at the unknowing boy.

* * *

"So what brought you out today Todoroki? Usually you're hanging out with...hm. I dunno' actually." Ashido tapped her chin, eventually shrugging altogether. "I don't usually see you around."

"Honestly…" He coolly put his hands in his pockets, trying to give Ashido anything but a half-assed answer. "I just wanted to spend time with friends today." He glanced at her and nodded, and she couldn't help the blush that accidently crept on her face. Everything he said melted her, he was such a dream. His face, however, grew solemn and rather gloomy.

"Oh...uh, e-everything alright?"

He sighed, chilling breath escaping his lips. "The 'vibe' of Hero's Weekend isn't really for me." Beautiful eyes glared at that wretched banner from before. Mina trailed his vision before growing uneasy herself. "Not all heroes deserve this much praise."

"Todoroki…"

"Sorry." He was quick to apologize and shook his head. "I overshared— Bakugo's been telling me I do that too much."

"Pfft! What does he know!?" Intoxicating laughter filled the air. "For real, it's pretty sweet to have you hang with us! No need to be a geezer on the weekend, ammer' right!?"

Mina was a spectacle. He hadn't spent nearly any time at all with his classmate, but her energy and attitude were enough to put a smile on his face.

"Bakugo's lucky to have you."

That _really_ put a smile on her face. Mina hooked a wisp of her hair, giggling before thanking the handsome young man for the comment. They were caught in a stare, Mina missing this feeling of butterflies: Todoroki offered to buy the cold delicacies, and indulged in small talk while they waited for their cones. She absolutely adored Katsuki, but it was nice to have someone else be the gentleman for a change.

Her phone rang in her pocket, but she canceled the call in haste. It couldn't have been anyone important— certainly not as important as Shoto.

"Y'know, speaking of relationships…" It was Ashido's turn to add some _spice_ , snaking her finger down his arm slowly. Mina spoke with curious undertones, swaying back and forth on the tips of her toes while Shoto reached for the delicious-looking cones.

" **You and Yaoyorozu~!"**

"Here we go…" He rolled his magnificent eyes in annoyance. Genuine annoyance. He couldn't get away from these rumors.

Word was, Shoto had been rather 'promiscuous' lately. While rumor had it he and Momo Yaoyorozu were a little more than friends, gossip was getting around that he was fooling around…

...at another high school.

"So!? Spill the beans!"

"That's none of your business." The ice-cold boy handed— no. He _shoved_ the dessert into Ashido's hand with the slightest hint of irritation.

"Oh-ho! Excuuuuse~ me!" The pink girl snickered while holding her chest, her tongue coiling around the vanilla.

"She talks too much…"

"Awww~! That's so cute! I ship it!" Mina placed a hand on his arm.

"There's nothing to ship."

"Well, there's 'business' that isn't mine apparently." Standing in his path, it was Ashido's job to stir this pot of girly gossip goodness. Oh, how she adored high school. "So, come on! You can tell me. My lips…" She childishly zipped them, even throwing away the key like a bona fide five-year old. Shoto only continued to act as though he had no idea what she was talking about, trying his best to get into the groove of the energy coursing through the air.

"Well you're a tough nut to crack." Mina pouted. She earned another laugh at least, watching as Todoroki sat at a nearby bench before following his lead.

"What are you looking to know Ashido?" He'd play along, he supposed, asking with the least bit of interest.

"Finally! Now we're gettin' somewhere!" Mina energetically clapped her hands. "And you know! The good stuff!"

"The 'good stuff'...?"

"Yeah! Is she nice? Do you _like-like_ her? Um, lets see..." Suddenly her brain had a shortage as though she were Denki. Shoto gave the most basic of answers, like this were some questionnaire for science class or something. Ashido pondered real hard, as this wasn't getting her anywhere.

However, as she looked around her, couples laughing and enjoying each other's company, it hit her. It hit her like a truck- no.

Like a bomb. One _hell_ of an explosion.

"Is she someone that's always on your mind?" Todoroki wasn't one for feelings from the heart (credit to Midoriya) yet it appeared as though Mina was diving deep within herself and returning to the surface with soulful words. He watched as her eyes followed a lovely couple, holding hands while swinging their child's arms. Then her orbs trailed to two birds, dancing in the festive winds, while a bright smile crept onto her face.

"Someone you couldn't be without...someone who, no matter how many times you tell them, holds you too tight at night so you gotta... _squirm_ in bed but eventually get sooo~ comfortable that you don't want to get up for class…!?" Ashido's deep blush appeared to reflect on Shoto's face, before cheerful laughter lightened the mood.

"Sorry! At least, that's how Katsuki makes me feel anyway…"

That was sweet. Really sweet, in fact.

He was taken aback by her words, Shoto nodding while looking out at the distance. He didn't want to disappoint, but he hadn't really thought that much about it— certainly not as far as a relationship like Mina and Bakugo's. He cared about Momo. But he didn't have the energy to dedicate _that_ much to her. Not with everything going on.

"I…"

"I get it." Ashido nudged his arm. He didn't have to speak on it. That expression on his face only said there was a little more than Yao-Momo on his mind. "You should know though: she can fall _pretty_ hard…" She whispered, giving the boy a playful heads up.

"Yeah? Well I'll keep that in mind."

"So there _is_ something going on!" Shoto merely rolled his eyes, letting her win the round. He took her trash off her rather soft hands— her hands were marvelous actually.

"You have nice skin Ashido."

"W-w-wah!?" She placed her hands delicately on his ample chest licking her lips as Shoto took her palm into his own. Such fair skin, perceptive eyes noticing Mina brush her hair back once again. "Wow, thank you!

"I see your quirk helps you in more than the fighting department."

"Hehe, yeah! But believe me: it's still totally a lot of work to keep _this_ looking good." She framed her face and body with her hands, and Todoroki didn't hide his eyes from following them. It wasn't an act of flirting per say, he wouldn't dare look at Katsuki's precious gem like that. But he was starting to appreciate Mina's physical appear—

"Oop! Don't move!" Mina sat upright, and leaned forward, alarmingly close to Shoto. The boy felt a heat greater than his own quirk could produce, turning away as Ashido's perky breasts moved closer to his face.

"You…" She began, and he couldn't help but realize how glossy her lips were, full of volume.

"...got a little frizz in your hair!" Mina pulled a speck of lint from the scarlet half of locks, flicking it away before returning her attention. Shoto looked at her blankly for only a moment, before rising from his seat and suggesting they find their friends.

"Workin' hard, or hardly workin' my man!?"

"I didn't expect to see you guys...!" Sato scratched his head in modesty, the sugary muscleman laughing awkwardly as about five sales were guzzled down by Hagakure and Ashido alone.

"Uh, are you freakin' kidding me!?" Mina swallowed the last of her second cake, cuddling the young man's rabbit happily. "You're killin' it out here, we wouldn't miss it for the world! Especially for my wittle fwuffy bunny, you're so cute~!"

"Well I appreciate the support. Bakugo's actually stopped by a few times. Didn't look too happy though…"

" _Hey, Muscle Head!"_

" _Bakugo? What are you doing all dressed up?"_

" _Less questions dammit! I'm starving…!" Katsuki tapped the booth desk in haste, looking over his shoulder every so often. "Those damn reporters are like flies. They won't get off my ba—"_

" _Mr. Bakugo! Over here!"_

" _What made you decide on the name 'King Explosion Murder'!?"_

" _What exactly_ _ **is**_ _a Kacchan!?"_

" _Dammit! How the hell do they even know about that!?" The delicious angel cake was snatched from Sato's hands, Bakugo speeding away from a group of journalists and other cameramen, spewing a slew of curses along the way..._

"Yeah I bet." Kirishima reveled in his friend's agony, snickering with a mouthful of his own. "They asked Bakugo to patrol the streets near U.A for a bit. Take questions, socialize—."

"All things Bakugo hates basically." Jiro could only imagine. "I was wondering why there were so many third years out. Well at least we know he's representing our values…"

"Aw, my poor baby…!" Holding her cheek in distraught, Mina asked Sato which direction Katsuki'd taken off in.

"Well since he's making rounds, I'd guess he's probably down that street er' somethin'."

"Y'know you baby that guy way too much." Kyoka rolled her eyes, with Kirishima agreeing.

"And I'll continue to baby him, thank you very much." Ashido placed Sato's rabbit in Toru's arms, setting out to find her hothead of a boyfriend. Jiro and Hagakure offered to keep Sato company for the time being, so Eijiro and Shoto figured they'd tag along.

* * *

Meanwhile, what started off as a tragic day for Katsuki Bakugo, was starting to look bright and anything but bleak…

"The hell!? I have to talk to those bastards!?"

"'Those 'bastards' are the journalists and news reporters for big-named industries and firms, keeping their eye on hero agencies and other institutions." Mr. Aizawa explained in the Principal's Office, trying to give his 'problem child' a little more perspective. "And they especially give us at U.A hell, constantly waiting for us to slip up."

"This weekend will be the perfect opportunity to show them that U.A is still thriving, and we'd like your help most of all Bakugo." Principal Nezu stated from his seat, maintaining as much formality as possible despite Katsuki's track record with U.A events.

"Why? Because I'm U.A's 'Damsel in Distress'? I don't think so." Katsuki clicked his teeth and turned to the door. "Find another scapegoat."

"Think of this as an _opportunity_ Young Bakugo!" All Might chimed in, trying his best to level with Katsuki.

"Huh!?"

"Well, I mean, although some time has passed, you _did_ win the U.A Sports Festival, a big event across the country. You're not just a champion; you're the face of your class, of an entire generation of heroes!" Toshinari kneeled before his trusted student, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "So take this chance to tell the world that—"

" **I am here...** did I get that right?" It wasn't long before Katsuki felt _much_ smaller, Nejire Hado breaking down All Might's rehearsed words to the 'T'.

The Big Three had been patrolling the streets around U.A, and could hardly move a couple yards before being swarmed like they were famous. They'd picked Bakugo up while on their rounds, and he hadn't been able to shake them since.

Nejire broke into laughter, and Bakugo bared his fangs at the know-it-all.

"Hey hey! No reason to be upset!" She was like a fly, buzzing in front of Katsuki and far too close to his face. "He's gotten all of us with 'The Speech'."

"'The Speech'..." Tamiki shamefully gripped his arm. The hell was with this guy? "That's what all the third years are calling it. About every one of us got similar words from All Might, and now we're stuck here, _patrolling the streets to be preyed on like animals...!"_

"Hey, come on! Pull yourself together Tamiki." An overwhelming pat on the back was all it took to make Bakugo bark, Mirio crossing far too many social boundaries. "What better time to represent U.A than right now!? On Hero's Weekend! Ammer' right, 'Kacchan'?"

"Don't ever call me that…!" Bakugo swatted the piss ant's burly hand from his body. "It's bad enough I got stuck with one of Deku's lame friends. This day couldn't get any worse…"

"Midoriya's told me so much about you man! You definitely live up to the name, haha!" Togata's hand found themselves on Katsuki's shoulder once more. Was this really the same guy that made his entire class look like a joke? He certainly had the title, but he'd have to see it for himself. "And I wouldn't give up just yet. Come on! We'll show ya somethin' exciting! But keep it on the 'DL', mmkay~?

"M-Mirio! You're not serious!?" Amajiki's fear spiked, but what else was new?

"Lighten up! It's practically _tradition_ at this point!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about!?" Katsuki wasn't all for surprises.

But this one in particular, was one he was _not_ expecting.

The group found themselves back at the dorms, and they weren't alone. Many of the third years were here, with music blaring through the walls. It smelled of snacks, a party, and...booze?

"What is all this?"

"It's tradition for U.A third years to hold a 'secret commemoration party' for all of our hard work and dedication to heroism. But honestly…" Mirio greeted one of his classmates before grabbing a bottle of Scotch and two cups. "It's just an excuse to get us through the day."

"So we usually all find a place during the day to...y'know." Amajiki reluctantly took the poured liquid from Togata's hand. "But now since we have the dorms, it's been a menagerie— even during the school year."

"Hero's Weekend is pretty lame when you're a third year." Hado came back with a bottle of her own, whining as even she found the day pretty exhausting. "But hey! You can totally join us now Bakugo! Here, it'll be fun!" Nejire pushed a full cup of god-knows-what into his chest, taking the boy's attention away from his phone. And Katsuki looked at the blue-haired beauty like she was crazy...at first. He observed his surroundings— he hadn't even been up here before, on the third floor of Heights Alliance. He glanced at the colored liquid, then back towards his phone's screen.

'Call Failed'. He glared at the beautiful lock screen of Mina, whose blowing kiss was seemingly taunting him. She was probably somewhere with that Icy-Hot bastard, littering his name with complaints and his imperfections.

Suddenly not thinking about Hado's cacophony of a mixture as long as before, he placed his device back in his pocket, where it'd stay. He was among the best U.A had to offer, recognized for his ability and genius. And as two faces beamed brightly at him (Tamiki just as uneasy as he was although he'd been in this predicament before), Bakugo slowly opened up, and decided to cut loose. He was deserving of all this. He was among the elite— the elite of the elite at that.

Katsuki was shit-faced in about fifteen minutes, partying with the third years back in the dorms.

* * *

The afternoon light painted the festivities in a wonderful color, and the energy in the air only grew with heroic passion. The group saw many of their friends while strolling in the streets: Kaminari, Mineta, and Sero were playing games at various amusement areas (womanizing in the mix of course). Mr. Aizawa and their other professors gleamed in their hero attire and greeted their fellow students. It was hard to miss Aoyama, twinkling in his own unique way. Familiar Class 1-B faces all around, and of course, Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka forming their own pack and bumping into the group.

"Hey you guys!" Mina's excitement had been spilling out for the past few hours now, rushing over and embracing her equally excited pink-cheeked girlfriend.

Kirishima and Midoriya nearly choked; females had a tendency for hashing out their differences as fast as they appeared, it seemed. But the two weren't aware where and _when_ Ochaco and Mina had done that, gossiping, holding hands and jumping in excitement as soon as they'd seen each other.

"Look at the sunset! It's beautiful!"

"Uh, like you! Girl, you're _glowing_ ~" Mina complimented, running her fingers through Uraraka's ends and appreciating her silky hair.

"Oh, stop~! What are you guys doing here anyway!?" The question was more for Shoto, as Uraraka's eyes had landed on him— as well as Izuku's and Tenya's.

"Yes! Todoroki! It's good to see you enjoying the festivities!"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Uh-heh! I think what they're trying to say is, it's nice to see you out enjoying yourself and cutting loose for a change…" Midoriya padded everyone's wording the best he could. Mina snapped her fingers before asking her classmates on any leads to Katsuki's whereabouts.

"He's not calling me back, that blockhead…!"

"You probably scared him off, calling him twenty times!" Kirishima probably deserved what came after.

"Maybe he's just busy…"

"Hm? Kacchan's right over there actually, with the third years." Izuku pointed to the large group of U.A students, huddling around the gates of the prestigious high school.

"We tried to save him before he got swarmed— again. The Sports Festival made him really popular to the upperclassmen…" Ochaco honestly felt bad for the guy. Like a feral dog adjusting to domestic life, and she meant that quite literally. They watched as the group of students gathered none other than Katsuki himself in the middle, posing for a photo adorned in their hero attire. He had frosting smeared on his face, and a blatant fluster spread across the bridge of his nose.

"Huh, I didn't know Kacchan was friends with so many upperclassmen..."

"I heard, they throw this _huge_ day-party on Hero's Weekend. Bakugo probably got a little taste." Kirishima was glad to see the guy so mellowed out today.

" **Alright everyone!"** Togata sure had a pair of lungs on him. " **Plus Ultra on three! One, two…!"**

"They're so cute!" Uraraka clasped her hands together in joy. She just _hoped_ her class was brimming with such spirit when they were in their final year.

But not everyone was so happy. No, not even close.

"M-Mina?"

She was boiling with animalistic rage. Several of her classmates backed away from the ticking time bomb as her eye twitched maddeningly. The plunge of her ice cream cone, colliding with the cement and bleeding against the floor was the least of their concerns: Katsuki's signature smirk was plastered on his face, and while everyone posed and shouted at the top of their lungs, _somebody_ thought it appropriate to **smear their lips gently against her boyfriend's cheek!**

" **PLUS ULTRA~!"**

Mirio held his phone as far away as possible, snapping everyone in a photo for the ages— and Bakugo flipping the bird with a spark-filled hand, arm wrapped around the wondrous-looking Nejire Hado herself, who's lipstick smudged his face.

"Rr! I'll show you Plus Ultra...!" Mina spat through her teeth, leaving small craters of melted fury with every step, steaming and seething.

"See you at the after party Katsuki~" The blue-haired beauty charmed before walking off all cat-like and giggly amongst her pack of friends.

"Yeah man, you better be there— yo! Midoriya! You guys! What are ya' waitin' for!?" Togata called out with overzealous glee (a lightweight most likely) before gesturing the young faces to follow everyone back to the dorms. And while Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco gladly complied, Mina would be right there as well. _After_ she picked a rather large bone with someone.

"Yeah, whatever." Bakugo sighed, scratching the back of his head before turning around and getting back to—

 ***bump***

"What the— watch i-i-Mina!?" To her surprise, Katsuki's couldn't seem happier to see her. But there was a faint smell in his breath.

"What the hell was that!? You and...!" Ashido pouted furiously. She glared beyond him, watching that witch's alluring figure and…large breasts and... _tempting hips_. Mina didn't cope well with intimidation like _Nejire Hado of Class 3-A._

"Hm? Oh, that was just her bein' friendly. She's been a pest honestly, making me party all day..." Ugh! How could he be so...so calm!?

"Oh, 'just friendly'!? Then what do you call _this!?"_ Ashido wiped that awful lip imprint from Bakugo's cheek. "So you've been with her all day, huh!?"

"Rr, lay off! The hell's the matter with you!?" He swatted her hands away with anger, and the more the smell of liquor coiled up her nose, the worse this situation got.

"Ah! What's the matter with _me_!?" Ashido was adamant on her stance, folding her arms and barraging him with accusations. "You couldn't even pick up the phone? I-I don't know— shoot a text!?"

"I called you! Besides, I was busy!"

"Hey, how about we—"

" **Shut up!"** Kirishima gave up as the two beasts spat at him.

"You were busy!?" Mina returned her frustrations to Katsuki, closing even more space between them. "Busy _partying_!?"

"Well today sucked! And—"

"And what!?" That distraught look in her eyes. He…

"I wanted to spend time with you dammit! And you weren't…" He **hated** it. She was her own tragic hero, and she had the nerve to feel sorry for herself. "You weren't there..."

"...wh-wha—"

"Ah, shut up. I-It doesn't matter! It's like I have to walk on this thin line for you, every _goddamn_ _time!_ You can spend the entire day with this bastard…!" He rudely pointed to Shoto, who refrained from interjecting. "But the minute I hang out with some third years—"

"Leave Todoroki out of this!"

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He inched closer to Mina's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it." Ripping his mask from his face, Katsuki walked away from Ashido, leaving to blow off some steam.

"Bakugo!"

"Save it for someone who cares." He waved behind him, leaving Kirishima, Todoroki— and most of all— Ashido, with this terrible feeling in their stomachs. The sky gleamed with ironic brilliance, a gorgeous orange painting the sky and the faces of those still enjoying their time on the streets.

"Ugh! I _hate_ you!" Today started off so well. Mina would have never seen threatening levels of stress coming a couple hours ago. But she was huffing with anger, puffing with hot tears of rage spilling down her face, and throwing Katsuki's U.A hat to the floor. She blew through couples and other various groups of people as she stormed off in the other direction.

"I should've stayed home..." Shoto mumbled to himself.

"First time?" Todoroki turned to see a miraculous smile still on Eijiro's face. He even broke into light laughter, patting the ice-cold boy on the arm before assuring him this all 'came with the package'. "You get used to it— hey, I'm gonna go knock some sense into that guy. Could you…" He nudged his head at the pink young lady who put quite the distance between them, sulking at a bench that watched a nearby stream of sparkling water. It was the least Todoroki could do, seeing as he felt partially responsible. With Kirishima chasing after Bakugo, and the rest of the U.A students who were kicking the day into second gear, Shoto slowly approached Mina in an attempt to freeze time, and hopefully her pain along with it.

He sat beside her, his eyes resting on her for a while. She heard his feet approaching and tried her best to clean up her face.

"At least you're still 'glowing'."

Mina could have never expected that. An awkward compliment and Todoroki's best attempt at a half-assed smile. She laughed, wiping her eyes once more before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I _really_ wish you guys wouldn't have to witness…'us' every three seconds." Ashido played with her fingers for a while, before looking out at the water. It reminded her of the beach, and that moment of happiness Katsuki shared with her while they walked the sands for what felt like an eternity. He was so good at making her happy, making her _feel_.

It was starting to become a double-edged sword.

"It's just…he's _so_ good at not caring sometimes..." Sad eyes couldn't help but feel for the girl, Shoto watching Mina hold up her head only to wipe more tears away. "You know what he said to me this morning!? He called me his wife Todoroki. _His wife!_ Could you believe that? Katsuki!?"

"Truthfully: no, I can't." That sounded a little too soft for Bakugo, even though he was only now getting to know the blonde a little more personally over the past couple weeks. They were more or less forced to with the extra classes and all, and Todoroki would be a liar if he said he hadn't caught Katsuki daydreaming once or twice, with Mina's conversation open on his phone.

"Right!? But he said it! And I _fucking_ believed him…!" Mina wasn't one for cursing. But when she did, it was quite something. She was a passionate girl, one way or another.

While she shook her head in dismay, Todoroki searched. He searched a good while for the right words to say, and what made sense in the situation. But the fact was, logic never did him any favors. At least, not when it came to sentimentals.

A stressful breath came from the boy's mouth, and Ashido couldn't help but watch icy steam blow into the air despite such nice weather.

"You and Bakugo have something special. Even I can see that; it's different when it comes to you two. You guys have been through a lot together, that much I'm sure of." The frost in his breath disappeared, Shoto creating contrast and letting fire dance in his palm. "But we all had to watch you guys' first, er, b-breakup, I guess…"

Mina had never heard words like these from Shoto. It was a spectacle. One would think he had a heart of ice, so actually hearing it was something else. In fact, she'd apparently forgotten to cry.

"And I'm sure that, down the road, something even worse will happen."

"W-why would you—!"

"It's not that I'm betting on it Ashido." Not many got the opportunity to look this boy in the eyes either. But Mina was clouded by his beautiful face, and captivated by the multicolored glow.

"What I'm saying is, if you feel this... _weak_ , whenever something puts a wrench between you and Bakugo, then maybe you guys should just go separate ways. Because every one of us is strong— and that includes you too."

He knew all too well of toxic relationships. Things like 'making it work' or 'it'll turn out okay' were dreams the half-and-half boy woke up from years ago— when he was a mere child. He wouldn't tell the girl before him, his _friend_ , to drag her feet through the mud just for a chance at happiness. Not if it meant an experience that was even a fraction similar as his father put his mother through.

Whether they were kind or gentle, Shoto's words were genuine. That's what mattered to her. What also mattered, was that Todoroki was starting to stir up old feelings within her. Toxic feelings. Feelings of inferiority and weakness. Feelings of holding one back. Feelings that, despite Katsuki snuffing out these toxic flames, managed to rekindle _because_ of him. So what did that mean for Mina?

Ashido shut her eyes tight, but trails of water streamed down her face. It was amazing, how someone who lifted her up so high over the course of months, dropped her into the dirt in the matter of one day— in a couple of seconds, at that.

Without warning, a bundle of pink hair rested on Shoto's shoulders. He couldn't help but blush, as she smelled of flowers. She was a little too close for comfort. But that's exactly what she needed right now: comfort. So he'd provide it. As her friend.

"My relationship's a joke…" A battered whisper crawled from the girl's lips, before she scoffed at the thought.

"Then maybe it's time you found a new one."

Slowly, Ashido rolled her head upward, water still at the brim of her eyelids. He'd been staring out at the water for longer than he realized, and felt her hair brush against his face. It made him turn, only to actually acknowledge the beauty of her eyes for once. He hadn't taken the time to examine Mina features, let alone any of his classmates (at least the ones that hadn't affected him personally). He also wasn't great at masking his emotions, shock on his face while staring into incredible orbs of royalty.

It caused his lips to part, out of shock.

And it was strange. Shoto couldn't even remember when Mina's lips met his own. But it wasn't until her sweet taste brushed against his tongue mistakenly, did he realize that's _exactly_ what this was...

A mistake.

Todoroki immediately broke their spell himself, pushing Mina away at arm's length before scooting back in his seat.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

"I…"

Nothing. Only hyperventilation before Mina slapped her hand over her mouth, standing with shame and embarrassment.

"Oh no…" Muffled words spilled from the cracks. She felt sick, like she'd throw up from disgust with herself, and certain that she'd written a contract that wrote off her relationship with the young man she loved forever.

"I...I'm so sorry!"

"Mina, wait!" As if she would. She wouldn't look back. She wouldn't even think about it. The cold taste that resided on her lips still, but a memory. She just hurried to her refuge, wanting nothing more than to sit in her room, and forget.

* * *

She could hear the music playing upstairs. These thin walls didn't help much when one wanted some peace and quiet. But that wasn't going to happen anyway. Mina's heart was beating in her ears, and the first thing she _had_ to do was run to the bathroom. She spat several times into the sink, trying to get Shoto's taste out her mouth as she looked at herself in the mirror. Now she understood.

"What the hell were you thinking…!?" She watched the venomous saliva ooze down the drain, cursing once more before rinsing the sink out. God forbid she ran into the slightest inconvenience. No wonder her relationship could become so rocky at times.

Katsuki could bear the weight of the world with her on his shoulders, and she couldn't even lift a pound's worth. She splashed her face with water to rid herself of this feeling- this feeling of foolishness that arose whenever he so much as stepped out of line.

As Ashido dragged her feet to her room, autumnal light beamed in her eye. Her door was cracked. She walked in hesitantly…

"Took ya long enough."

Only a weak smile would greet the pretty young lady, who was cloaked in the scarlet afternoon light shining from her window. Bakugo's mask and gauntlets lay scattered across the floor, along with his other equipment. Had he been waiting for her?

"Katsuki! W-what are you doing here…and what happened to your face— oh my gosh!" Mina rushed to his side, cupping her face and tending to him with care. She carefully ran her thumb across the minor cuts on his face, irritating the blonde despite him letting her do so.

"That stupid-haired moron has a way with words…" Bakugo foreshadowed his little scuffle from earlier. He knew he was being immature. He just wished Mina could come off a peg or two, and Kirishima wasn't such a hard ass. "Anyway, it doesn't matter." He shook his head, brushing her hands from his face.

"No Bakugo. It does…" She looked to the glint beaming off the pristine polished wooden floors with sullen eyes. _It mattered_ — and a lot more than Bakugo could have known. "I messed up. And there's something I need to tell you…"

"That can wait." He took either of her hands, and pulled her closer. "Mina…"

What was this? Another quirk of his? Ashido found herself captivated by Katsuki's...well, everything. That face. The way he looked upon her. How close they were to one another, only skin and fabric separating their hearts. And of course, his scarlet red eyes.

"I don't want anything else to come between us."

That look. She hadn't looked this innocently cute since their first kiss, since they were still strangers to one another. The red flush in her cheeks, astonishment filling her beautiful eyes; being breath-taken by a single genuine effort of love.

That's what this was about.

"Bakugo, I..." He wasn't one to do these kinds of things. Sentiment from Katsuki only meant that he'd been giving it a lot of thought. And the truth was, he'd been thinking about Ashido every second of the day.

However, as much as his acidic queen wanted to indulge in all of this, her stomach churned with a sickness she'd given herself earlier on.

Bakugo arched his brow, concerned as the girl held her stomach in slight pain.

"You ok?" If only he knew. Mina only nodded in reassurance, but acting on the good of his heart, Katsuki moved her to the edge of her bed. "If it was that dumb, you could've just said."

"No, stupid." Mina giggled as Katsuki ran crisp fingers over her legs, caressing her inner thighs in delight. As she wrapped her armed lovingly around his neck, Ashido slowly forgot about the events from earlier.

 _ **But perhaps she didn't forget. Maybe Mina decided to bury the haunting truth under that impeccable smile of his.**_ " _ **For Katsuki's sake" she'd tell herself over and over, believing in her fabricated truth. She sold their relationship to the devil, and it was only a matter of time before she'd have to maintain her end of the bargain.**_

Katsuki, however, was lustful, desire oozing from his gaze. Bakugo's eyes explored Mina like she was the first layer of snow, perfect and untouched. Yet he dared to tread into the wonders of her silky body.

"Spread your legs…"

The pink girl laughed, but after hitching her breath as Bakugo dug into the crook of her neck, nipping and licking at her ear, she began to melt. Ashido's knees broke apart from each other, and Bakugo nearly fell on top of her, catching himself on her thighs. The blonde pulled Mina closer, his crotch crushed against her warm womanhood

"B-Bakugo…" She was crumbling again. Mina had lost count how many times she's submitted to this sexual pressure she couldn't get enough of.

"Talk to me." He made a grab straight for her breast, his palm filling and spilling over with her fleshy orb. But she took his hand, and placed it on the side of her rear.

"Touch me…!" The horned girl pleaded, dying for more of Bakugo's explosive dominance. Mina was falling prey to lust herself, smiling while playing with Katsuki, their tongues dancing in harmony, fighting to overcome the other. The way she desperately held onto his forearms as Bakugo took her hips. He needed to go further.

Ashido began to suck on the boy's lips as experienced hands slipped up her jersey. She tore off Bakugo's neck armor, letting it clank to the floor before her nails skipped through the blonde fields. The scent of her arousal was excruciating on his every nerve, Katsuki letting up to gaze into the overcast orbs he fell in love with quite some time ago. Ashido moved in to hastily kiss her lover, but Bakugo's selfish desires were much more important, running a smooth palm up her torso, traversing through the valley of her cleavage, and resting at the warzone of her neck before modestly choking her. He placed an ounce of pressure, Mina unraveling her body for him as her back flowed to the sheets, purring endlessly.

Incredible heat rushed into the girl's body, and she couldn't ward off the feeling between her legs. She pulled on Katsuki's shirt, letting his tongue explore her mouth. The throbbing between his legs was too much, Ashido submitting, and his sweatpants were still firm around his waist.

Bakugo plunged into Ashido's neck without hesitation, her sultry skin melting in his mouth. Mina cried out in pleasure, soft caresses running laps across her thighs, which trembled and twitched with every grinding motion of his hips. She was in a cloud, her mind nothing but blessed fog as adrenaline pumped through Katsuki, who wanted nothing more than to meander in marvelous shades of rosé.

Her lips were stolen, life siphoned from them, and all she could do was gaze back into his eyes.

Katsuki'd take his sweet time dismantling Mina, a trail of saliva and steam pathing to her breast. Mina howled into the clasp of her hand, shuttering and squirming as Bakugo's fingers twisted and pumped her insides. It was so stimulating, so hot, she thought. Her thoughts couldn't manifest, consistent only for a second before the nerves in her lower body screamed. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, perky nipples being abused by the thrashing of his tongue, pleasant taste being sucked straight from her body.

By the time Bakugo was tasting her on his digits, Mina lay broken atop his bed, her arms covering her eyes and her breathing critical. Her clit was dribbling, sticky cream that frosted his fingers and lit up his taste buds. Yet Katsuki growled in anger, dissatisfied, forcefully gripping and pulling Ashido's hips. Her smooth legs dangled over the border of her bed, and she braced herself by biting on her lips, Bakugo wrestling to remove the sweatpants and panties which now hung at her ankles.

Mina wailed in rapture, her back arching while Katsuki's tongue ran swirls deep inside of her. She gripped her breast, and found her breath caught on the door to pleasure, hardly breathing at all. The silky skin under his hands, creamy thighs crushing either side of his head, mind-controlling musk that crept up his nose, it was more than he could handle. Bakugo's throbbing was practically tearing through his pants, crouching to his feet from his knees, only to dive deeper inside of his beloved, whose face grew flush.

"Stop moving…!" Bakugo snarled, gripping harder on Mina's love handles before slamming her down to the bed. Ashido's moans were filling the crisp air, afternoon light shining down upon the two. She was tugging at his hair, uncontrollable release banging at the door, Mina gasping for life as her face was covered by her luscious locks. Katsuki's lips departed, taking a brief moment before carefully flicking his tongue against her throbbing clit, a precise finger slowly churning and sinking deeper and deeper.

"I...I'm…!" He adored that shattered voice of hers, Mina tightening up her body while her toes curled at the intensity. She was struggling, dying, fighting back the urge to not just utterly explode inside Katsuki's mouth as a few tears were lightly forming in the corners of her eyes. His speed was becoming rapid, his hot breath was beating against her pussy, and Ashido couldn't press her legs together any tighter.

Mina's body began to convulse, legs and hips bucking wildly. She bit down hard, struggling so much that a streak of saliva slipped from the ends of her mouth, before releasing a stressed moan that was held in for far too long. Color faded from her eyes, which shortly after began to roll backwards as shimmering waves of raw ecstasy blasted every fiber of her being. Katsuki held strongly onto thick pink thighs, which lay flaccid as though Mina had passed out, lapping and sucking up every last sweet and delicious drop of creamy nectar that spilled from her.

"Did I make it up to you?" Bakugo mumbled, wiping his mouth as he watched Ashido recover from her orgasm. She dug her elbows into the bed, staring at him with hunger eyes.

No words. Only a slow shake of the head as Mina kicked her pants from her ankles.

"Uh-uh…" She crawled forward on her hands and knees, snatching a tuft of his tight hero tank top. "Get back here...and _**do. Me."**_

"Dammit, hold on Pinky-!" Katsuki's cherry cheeks burned as he was pulled into a bundle of laughter and under the blankets. And that's where they'd stay for the next couple hours.

* * *

Bakugo snoozed the night away like a baby, clenching Mina's hourglass figure while crisp white light mixed with the deep blue shade of her room. But if only she could sleep so soundly.

If only this gut-wrenching feeling wasn't coiling ever-so strongly in her stomach.

She stirred as much as Bakugo's strong arms allowed her to, a saddened face gazing out her balcony view.

"You're still up." Katsuki's hold loosened. Ashido fell into a cold sweat, feeling his body shift against her, his eyes boring into the back of her head. "What's eating you?"

How long, she thought, a warm hand finding her shoulder. She turned, and Bakugo furrowed his brows at the sight of water spilling from her eyes.

 _ **How long**_ **coul** **d** _ **she keep the truth from him?**_

 _ **The End.**_

 **Had this little surprise planned for MONTHS now. I have (now) two projects still in the works, but it's been hard while also working on** —

Bakugo's face went blank, his chest rising and falling slowly. However, as Mina watched the droplets of sweat roll down his handsome face, his chest would rise and fall, faster, and _faster._

"You what…?"

 _ **Not that long...**_

 **How inconvenient. What a cliff hanger; if only there was a sequel... ;P**


End file.
